Submissive
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Went from a one-shot centered around "Good Wives Club" I will now be writing a chapter based on every episode in Season Two, highlighting Kate's relationship with Gibbs!
1. Slightly Submissive

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but Don Bellisario and CBS are both doing very well these days!

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am aware that "Back in the Day" needs an update horribly soon, however I saw the episode "Good Wives Club" twice in one week. Being the Kibbs fan I am, I decided to write this story based slightly on the episode, While searching the internet it seems that the pamphlet featured in the episode is an Urban Legend of much debate, nobody knows if the article was ever really published...so I did adapt some tips from a guide purported to be the original article (Insert utmost thanks to Wikipedia here) I have never written a story of a mature nature before and I hope I did okay. I appreciate reviews especially this being my first attempt way out of my writing comfort zone any constructive ideas are appreciated...also I cannot decide if this is a one-shot or not, please let me know what you think, and happy reading...BKC

"Be careful with that! It's evidence and it's kinda fragile." Abby said sharply.

Kate Todd gingerly set down the bag and put on a pair of latex gloves.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Abby asked her best friend.

"Well McGee and Tony were awfully interested in it." Kate said with a chuckle.

"Well McGee needs all the help he can get with women, and DiNozzo's probably hoping he can train some woman into being his submissive Fem-Bot." Abby joked.

Kate laughed at the accurate depiction her friend had provided of their co-workers.

"The Good Wife's Guide...let's see what you've got to offer..." Kate mused.

She opened the evidence bag with care and thumbed through the magazine with even more care.

"Aloud please...I'm dying to know." Abby said as she began programming a machine.

"Step One...After a long day of work it is prudent to have a meal and cocktail waiting when he arrives home...men are usually ready for a meal by five p.m. he's had a long day and now it's time to pamper the breadwinner of the family." Kate read as she choked back disgust.

"Yeah because taking care of a house and children is no work at all." Abby grunted as a machine beeped back at her in rebellion.

"Riight..." Kate said trailing off as she scanned tip number two

"Step Two...freshen up...your husband has probably seen many dreary looking people today it is your duty to smooth your skirt, curl your hair and put on some fresh lipstick...go the extra mile and make sure the house is clutter-free." Kate chuckled at the thought of it. In reality with the hours she worked it would most likely be a man making _her_ dinner, and as for dreary looking...dead people were probably as dreary as it got.

"Oh how times have changed." Abby said as she stood next to Kate.

"Step Three...if it is chilly light a fire if you've got a fireplace. Both of you could use the boost. Now is the time to quiet the children. He's dealt with noise all day now is not the time to wash, dry or vacuum."

"Screaming children and appliances make no noise whatsoever." Abby countered with a wry grin.

"June Cleaver you are not." Kate said as she shook a finger at Abby.

"Got that right...how times have changed...any man I find better be able to put up with...well you know...this!" Abby said with a grin as she waved a hand around her lab.

"Any man I find better tolerate long hours, a demanding boss, and the fact that I'd probably win every argument." Kate added.

"Go on...I'm dying to know the rest." Abby said with a clap of her hands.

"Step Four...be happy to see him, always smile at your husband his topics of conversation are more important than what you did all day...let him speak first. Do not complain, he has problems at work that are bigger than your difficulties." Kate finished reading and let out a hearty laugh.

"I would have been a misfit in the fifties." Kate said with a howl of laughter.

"Me too." Abby said as she joined into a laughing fit with her friend.

"Okay, enough before I wet my pants..." Kate said as she calmed down.

"Same here." Abby replied.

"Step Five..later in the evening offer to adjust his pillow and turn down the bed...most importantly do not ignore his advances unless absolutely necessary." Abby read over Kate's shoulder.

"I think it would be absolutely necessary every damn night. More out of retribution than my own needs of course." Kate said with a sly grin.

"Withholding it...the weapon of choice for women everywhere." Abby added with a knowing shake of her head.

"Step Six...last but not least, never question his judgement, he is king of the castle, and a good wife knows her place!" Kate set the magazine down and burst into absolute hysterics along with Abby.

"Yeah...freakin'...right..." Abby choked out as she laughed

"Us...keeping our mouths shut...not likely!" Kate chimed in.

"And back into evidence you go." Abby said as she and Kate were getting ready to leave for the night.

"Dinner?" Abby asked as she headed to elevator with Kate.

"Yeah." Kate said. She had know she'd be flying solo tonight and was happy to have Abby's company.

"No...wait I can't... I have to go home and make dinner for my man, and then later tonight we're going to push the beds together." Kate said as she winked at Abby.

"First of all...you're a perv... secondly you haven't got a man." Abby said teasingly as she hit the down button on the elevator.

Kate remained silent. She had no witty reply, and she was caught off guard when Abby pinched her.

"Kate...I was just teasing...you're not a pervert, Tony's a pervert." Abby clarified.

"I'm not upset." Kate said as she snapped out of her daze.

It wasn't the pervert comment that had gotten to Kate it was the one about not having a man.

"_Oh Abby if you only knew_." Kate thought to herself as the women walked to their respective cars.

"The new Vegan place on F Street!" Abby yelled as the women got into their cars.

Kate nodded and got headed for the restaurant.

"_You really should tell her...she's your best friend._" Kate's conscience nagged at her.

"But I can't." Kate said aloud to herself.

"_Oh but she'd keep your secret. She always does. She's loyal like that...if she knew she'd never tell...she'd be so happy for you...for the both of you." _The nagging voice was back.

Kate whipped into a parking space relieved to be at the restaurant. Idle chit-chat with Abby would quell that voice.

"So...any prospects?" Kate asked hopefully as she dove into her mushroom soup.

Abby shook her head no.

"Bleak is the dating life for us single girls." Kate said knowingly.

"Mmmhmm." Abby agreed as she bit into a pita.

"Maybe if we acted more like good wives we'd be married by now." Abby added as she finished chewing.

"Yeah right...is that what men really want? A submissive woman? I doubt it. I can't believe our grandmothers and our mothers _ever_ put up with that...I would have gone insane." Kate said as she glanced at Abby.

"Obviously, it's not my ideal but there is something to be said for submissiveness." Abby argued logically.

"In what sense?" Kate asked intrigued.

"In the sense that once in a while take the time to be subordinate...men need to be needed. It's good for their ego. We like to be pampered and indulged...why do you think we go to the spa once a year? Men like to be waited on too." Abby said as she picked at her tofu salad.

"Oh so you're saying that we women should wait on the men to boost their ego?" Kate pushed incredulously.

"Of course not...I never said that the woman is the only one who should be submissive...it's a two way street. If you know he's having a rough time at work, and let's face it who isn't? Make him his favorite dinner...put out...but in turn the next time you're not feeling well, or having trouble keeping up he should unload the dishwasher, do the laundry, that sort of stuff." Abby surmised as she chewed noisily.

"So what you're saying is really about compromise." Kate replied tartly.

"Philosophically speaking...isn't compromise just a form of submissiveness?" Abby asked as she dug around in her purse.

"Sort of I guess...you submit to me halfway, and I submit to you halfway..." Kate concluded.

"Exactly...and maybe sometimes in this day and age it's worth the surprise and a happy partner to submit completely." Abby said as she put money on the table to pay for the check.

"Abby, do you realize we've spent over two and half hours philosophizing and theorizing about relationships. I can't believe I'm saying this...but maybe we were better off vacuuming in heels and pearls. At least in the forties and fifties men and women had clear cut roles and expectations whether they liked them or not." Kate added.

"Yeah...Gibbs said pretty much that same thing too." Abby said as they exited the restaurant.

"Huh?" Kate replied in confusion.

"Well...when we were trying to profile this guy he was in the lab and ran a theory past me...that maybe it was a man around our age who was frustrated because of the way society has gone. Back in the day there were really clear-cut rules about what men and women should and should not do. Now it's all jumbled up. Men stay home to raise children, women make six figures a year, men spend three billion dollars a year on eyebrow waxing and tanning, more women own firearms than ever before...times have changed, and maybe they're more equal, but not necessarily better...what have we gained besides confusion and a partial Friday night mulling over the hazards of dating." Abby was almost breathless when she finished her monologue.

Two thoughts intersected through Kate's brain like freight trains on parallel tracks. One: Gibbs had stolen her profiling theory and passed it off as his own, two: being young and single was complicated.

"So here we are...two old maids out on a Friday night." Kate joked as she walked to her car.

"Speak for yourself. Brain Matter has a show at midnight tonight...the old funeral home in Foggy Bottom...wanna go?" Abby asked.

"Not really...Brain Matter isn't my thing...and I'm tired...and really, really ready for bed." Kate said as she glanced up at Abby.

"I kinda knew you didn't like their style, but I thought I'd be polite and ask. It's probably for the best anyhow. I have to pick Gloria up from the airport tomorrow and I shouldn't stay too late." Abby said as she hugged Kate.

"Call Tony." Kate said as she hugged Abby back.

"Nope. Date with some hot young thing. Right now he's probably convincing her that she should build him a fire and only vacuum when he's not around." Abby joked.

"Classy...real classy...DiNozzo the charmer." Kate said with a smile as she got into her car.

Once Kate was sure Abby had driven off Kate put her car in drive and headed off. She knew Abby would be suspicious if she didn't see Kate head for home, so that's why she had waited.

"What? No argument?" A hollow-sounding voice greeted her.

"Nope." Kate said as she let her overnight bag fall on the unfinished floor.

"It's usually a battle...what gives?" The voice asked, suddenly becoming clearer.

"Well..."Kate trailed off as Jethro Gibbs emerged from behind his boat. He was tall and handsome, his blue eyes shining in the dim basement light, his hair slightly tousled.

"Well what?" Jethro asked as he wiped his hands on an old cloth.

"Well I just wanted to be different...you know to see where it takes me." Kate said remembering Abby's words; compromise and sublte submissiveness. She was still mad that Gibbs had stolen her profiling theory.

"Different is good." Gibbs said as he closed the gap between himself and Kate.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you like your own bed." Gibbs said as he leaned down and kissed Kate's soft lips.

"I am completely fine with it." Kate said still heady from their long kiss.

"Me too." Gibbs replied as he turned and headed towards his work bench.

"You park in the garage?" Gibbs asked.

"Like always." Kate said, knowing they couldn't risk anyone seeing her car at his place.

"No fight. I like that. What gives?" Jethro asked knowing that Kate had an angle, not that he minded.

"I have a slight caveat...you stole my profiling theory and passed it off as your own." Kate said hotly as she poured herself some bourbon.

"I didn't steal it. We're a team we share information, and besides I never took credit, I just repeated what you said. In case you hadn't noticed I don't have a fancy psychology degree from Purdue." Jethro said with a snort as he sipped his bourbon and reached for a fresh piece of sandpaper.

"Fair enough." Kate said, happy for the moment at least.

"No Brain Matter?" Jethro grinned at Kate with his crooked smile that absolutely drove her mad everytime he did it.

Desire flashed through Kate like a bolt of lighting.

"Earth to Kate!" Jethro exclaimed as he waved a hand in front of Kate's face.

"Yeah...ummm...she uhhh invited me but I said no thanks, I told her I was tired, and she's going but won't stay for the whole show...Gloria comes in tomorrow." Kate explained.

"So did you girls enjoy your evening reading?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his bourbon.

Kate took a sip of her own bourbon.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"The Good Wife's Guide. I know it's gotten passed around the office and you girls are no exception." Gibbs chuckled as he stood next to Kate, she was leaning against the workbench, her chest jutting out slightly. She was still in her work clothes, and the way she looked filled him with lust.

"Interesting to say the least." Kate said coyly sipping her bourbon again.

"I knew you and Abby would hate it." Gibbs replied.

"Bed?" Jethro asked, eyeing the neckline of Kate's pristine white blouse.

"Bed yes, sleep no." Kate replied.

Jethro picked up Kate's bag off the floor and followed her up the stairs, enjoying the glorious view of her backside encased in a tight black pencil skirt.

"It's been a long day." Jethro said as he tossed Kate's bag on the floor in his bedroom.

"Yep." Kate said as she kicked off her heels.

"But now we're here...just me and you...you and I ready to relax." Jethro said as he stood behind Kate and began massaging her shoulders.

"Jethro!" Kate said in surprise at the kind gesture.

"Relax...it's Friday night." Jethro whispered in Kate's ear. His hot breath tickled her ear and sent a chill down her spine.

"Yeah, but you've been chasing people all week, and working on that boat." Kate said with an idea popping into her mind.

"How about if you lie down and I massage you?" Kate asked in a sweet voice.

Jethro's gentle ministrations stopped on Kate's shoulders as quickly as they had started.

"Really...I don't think I've ever given you a back massage." Kate was pushing her suggestion now.

"Okay...sure." Jethro took off his sweatshirt and undershirt in one swift motion and got into bed rolling on his stomach.

Kate admired his cute butt for a few seconds and then straddled him, her knees resting on either side of his hips.

She rubbed her hands together to warm them up and proceeded to knead Jethro's firm shoulders and his neck. Paying careful attention to the clock she spent her time on his shoulders, spine and then at the very end, his lower back.

"Ohhh Katie...I love it..." Jethro cooed his words muffled by the pillow.

"Why did you stop?" Jethro asked pitifully as Kate's massage ended.

"We're just getting warmed up." Kate replied in a whisper.

Jethro tensed slightly when he realized Kate was unbuttoning her blouse, and then he heard the snap of her bra clasp and heard it hit the floor.

"Oh my God!" Jethro exclaimed when Kate leaned down and rubbed her bare breasts on his back. The skin on skin sensation was overwhelming and wonderful.

"So nice...so...soft." Jethro murmured as Kate continued slowly moving down Jethro's back.

"Mmmhmmm..." Kate murmured softly.

"Kate?" Jethro cooed.

"Yeah?" Kate answered.

Before she knew what was happening Jethro had reached for her wrist and flipped them over. He was on top of her, and he used the weight of his hips to pin her to the bed.

Kate glanced into Jethro's blue eyes she saw so many things there, love, kindness, and passion that needed to be fulfilled.

"You move fast." Kate teased.

"So do you." Gibbs countered, remembering their first night together.

"Enough of this talking." Gibbs said with a disgusted look as he kissed Kate's lips with fervor. She responded to his advances and ran a gentle hand through his hair.

Gibbs trailed his kisses lower, past Kate's neck and down to her breasts. He cupped them gently in his hands, lightly brushing her hardened nipples with his thumbs.

"Oh...Jethro!" Kate moaned in exasperation. His slow teasing tormented her but she loved every minute of it.

"This skirt is going to look gorgeous on my floor." Gibbs teased as he tugged at the fabric around Kate's hips.

Compliantly Kate lifted her hips and reached around the back to undo the zipper. The skirt was quickly discarded.

"You had these on...all day?" Jethro asked wide-eyed as he looked at the black lace garter belt and matching panties Kate had on.

Kate nodded.

"In the office...all day...wow...glad I didn't know I would have jumped you in the elevator." Jethro teased as he ran a hand over Kate's sheer stockings.

"But I wore them for a reason." Kate replied weak now that Jethro was massaging her legs with his deft fingers.

"You've wanted me all day." Jethro said as he winked at Kate.

"Egomaniac." Kate replied with a wicked grin.

"I'm not arrogant if it's true." Jethro replied as one hand traveled up Kate's leg to undo the snaps on the garters. Kate smirked at his wise-ass comment.

"Mmmmm" Kate moaned as Jethro's fingers teased her hips and thighs.

"You're so beautiful." Jethro whispered as he slowly removed Kate's stockings kissing her legs the whole way down.

"Mmmm thanks..." Kate replied softly. She was so wrapped up in the sensations of the moment. This was wonderful. They were both relaxed, they were both taking their time, making love to Jethro was always amazing, but this was beyond amazing, it was...

"Oh my God Jethro!" Kate's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Jethro's warm breath along her most sensitive area.

"Thaaat'ss awesomeee." Kate said drawing out her words.

Jethro slid off Kate's panties and unsnapped the garter belt, flinging both items on the floor. He eyed her with hunger and lust...Kate Todd was all his for tonight and he was going to enjoy every minute.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Kate moaned as Gibbs ran a finger along her center, exposing just how ready she was for him.

"You like that don't you?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"Mmmhmmm...just don't stop...ever..." Kate said in a throaty voice.

Kate closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations that Jethro was pleasuring her with, his fingers gently caressing her senstive areas, making her wetter and more aroused with each caress.

"Jethro..." Kate moaned his name.

"Yeah?" He said it so quietly Kate almost didn't hear him.

"I want you...now." Kate demanded.

"Not yet." Jethro replied as his tongue slowly made contact with Kate's clitoris.

Kate gasped and lifted her hips off the bed at the sensation. Her hands gripped at the satin sheets, her arms tensing slightly.

"Now Jethro...now...please." Kate demanded...he was amazing but she wanted all of him.

Jethro stopped abruptly and stood up. Kate rolled to the side and clawed at the zipper on his jeans...she was really aching for him...and a pair of well made Levi's were not going to stand in her way.

The button on the jeans popped in frustration and clinked on the hardwood floor as Kate pulled Jethro's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Clumsily, Jethro stepped out of them and fell back onto the bed.

Kate's eyes were wide in anticipation. His excitement hadn't escaped her notice,she was more than ready for him, and he for her.

"It's Friday night." Jethro said as he propped himself up on an elbow and smoothed Kate's hair out of her eyes.

Kate bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"About that...do you mind?" Kate asked hoping it would go over well...she was in the mood to be subordinate.

"Changing the ritual are we?" Jethro asked as he shifted his weight, once again using his hips to pin Kate to the bed.

Kate delighted at the sensation of Jethro's hardness resting on her belly.

"I can get on top." Kate said quickly as she scrambled to move to her usual Friday night spot.

"I got this." Jethro said as he used the force of his weight to prove his point, effectively keeping Kate in her place as he slid into her slowly.

"Ahhh..." Jethro let out a throaty moan as he delighted in the sensation of making love to Kate Todd.

Kate gasped at the sudden but welcome fullness she felt.

"Deeper." Jethro cooed as he thrust his hips, and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist, driving Jethro even deeper.

A breath caught in Kate's throat as she tilted her hips gently.

"That's the spot." Jethro whispered as he grinned at Kate.

The couple settled into a slow steady rhythm. This was nothing like the frantic, lust and bourbon fueled Friday nights of the past few months, no this was something different, it was as if they were speaking without words. Maintaining steady eye contact Kate got lost in the blue pools of Jethro's eyes in turn Jethro was lost in Kate's chocolate-brown eyes, reflections of admiration and physical need rife between the two. It was Kate who broke the silence.

"Ohh..I'm...ready..." Kate panted as she reached up and pulled Jethro closer to her.

Jethro winced for a second, he might have nail marks in the morning but he wouldn't mind.

"Me too honey..." Jethro whispered as he kissed Kate and increased his pace slightly.

"Yes...yessss! Jethro!" Kate panted as she felt her muscles tense, and then relax. She closed her eyes relishing the sensation. Mere seconds later she felt Jethro's release, she opened her eyes, and ran a delicate hand through his hair.

"Wow." Jethro said his breathing still heavy as he moved and lay down next to Kate.

Kate's breathing was returning to normal as she rolled and faced Jethro, lacing one of her hands through his and snuggling closer to him.

"What made you change your mind?" Jethro asked, a curious grin playing across his face.

"It was just an idea." Kate said plainly as she kissed Jethro's shoulder.

"Well I liked it." Jethro smiled back at Kate as he said it.

"Sleep?" Jethro suggested as he pulled the comforter up over them.

Kate nodded yes and didn't bother to conceal a heavy yawn. She reached over and turned out the beside lamp, content to return to Jethro's waiting arms.

"_A little submission goes a long way_" Kate thought happily as she and Jethro both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Love Is Blind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**Author's Note:** Originally, I couldn't figure out if this would be a one-shot. At the prompting of **Meherm** I have decided to make each chapter revolve around an episode of Season Two. The first two chapters are going to be out of order, what with episode one being See No Evil, and episode two being Good Wives Club. After this though I am going to follow the episodes in the order they aired. Also, because this story is rated "M" I appreciate that people are taking the time to look for it, that's really cool. Thanks for all the kind reviews they are greatly appreciated! I love feedback! BKC!

"I guess I just can't imagine it." That's all I'm saying. Kate sighed as she toed off her shoes and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Me neither. I mean I've worked in the dark before when I was in the Corps, but nothing permanent. She's a good kid though." Jethro said as he stretched out on his side of the bed.

"She is, I just feel bad that her dad's going to be in jail, you know...forever." Kate said sadly as she reclined and lay next to Jethro.

"Well yeah Kate, he deserves it, and besides Sandy's resilient." Gibbs countered.

"Her resilience isn't the point Jethro. The point is she's going to spend the rest of her life knowing what he did. There's that time in every child's life when they realize it I suppose." Kate said as she rolled so she was facing Jethro.

"What?" Jethro wondered.

"The moment when you realize your parents aren't perfect. I was twelve. I saw a letter sitting on the counter, and I wasn't sure what it meant then, but I glanced at it real quick when my mom left the kitchen to put my sister down for a nap...I saw the words "overdraft" and then a minus symbol next to their balance." Kate explained.

"I was seven, and I was sledding with my friends. I could hear them screaming at each other as I came back to the house for some cocoa." Jethro remembered many a fight between his parents, but that one had been the worst. When Jackson and Patty Gibbs had seen their young son standing in the front-hall wide-eyed with a blank expression on his face, the screaming had ceased. Never again would Jethro hear them fight, but he knew it happened frequently.

"It just pissed me off...he said he had things to do, things to accomplish with the money. He wanted to try some radical eye surgery for Sandy." Jethro added.

"No reason to steal though." Kate replied.

"There was no reason, none at all to give up what he had. Paula Cassidy said that the wife can't draw up divorce papers fast enough." Jethro re-iterated what Paula had told him earlier that day.

"Really?" Kate asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, Paula went to do a follow-up, make sure that they're healing well and all, and she asked for a lawyer and Paula said hey you're not the one in trouble and she explained that she needed a divorce lawyer pronto. So Paula called me for a recommendation." Gibbs explained.

"You're kidding!" Kate said as she began laughing hysterically.

"She figured I had experience." Gibbs smiled his sweet crooked smile and acted nonchalant. He had been married several times and he was used to the good natured jokes.

"So who's the ace lawyer?" Kate prodded once she stopped laughing.

"The very expensive but very trustworthy Gerald Johnson." Jethro replied.

Kate and Jethro lay in silence for a few moments, savoring the quiet that followed a hectic few days at work.

"You know...I just can't imagine it...being blind and all." Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"Me either. Abby and I talked about it too. It's got to be unreal...I mean never having one of our senses...it's...unimaginable." Kate pondered the thought.

"Like I said working in the dark is nothing compared to being blind." Jethro surmised.

"You know..." Kate trailed off.

"Know what?" Jethro asked seeing the glimmer in Kate's eyes knowing they were headed for dangerous territory.

"It doesn't have to be permanent..." Kate said as she rolled on her side, opened the drawer of her night stand and removed a light blue satin sleep mask. It had been her savior after working long details with the Secret Service. It allowed her to sleep any time of the day or night without the sunlight from her window bothering her.

"Ohhh no...not this guy...I'm not that kind of fella." Gibbs sat upright and shied away from Kate who was dangling the mask from her hands.

"Come on! It's just a mask, yeah it's kinda kinky but I don't intend on tying you up as well." Kate said it deadpan with a serious voice and an expression that let Jethro know she wasn't kidding.

"Y-y-y-you're really serious?" Jethro stammered.

"Walk on the wild side. Try it. I promise you I won't do anything I haven't done before. You just won't know in what order I'm doing it. And I promise from the bottom of my heart that if you want me to I'll take the mask off at any time." Kate made sure to pout irresistibly after saying it.

"Well...okay. But if I tell you no, I mean it." Jethro warned as Kate moved closer to slowly slide the mask over his eyes.

"You okay?" Kate asked as Jethro lay back on the bed.

"I'm fine." Jethro said as he rested.

"These clothes are nice, but they have to come off...they're in my way." Kate said as she surveyed the blindfolded Jethro who lay before her.

"Please...do as you wish." Jethro said with a smirk crossing his lips.

Kate slowly sat next to Jethro and painstakingly undid his belt, her fingers grazing at the delicate skin on his stomach as she unzipped his pants. She was having fun teasing him, and could see his excitement starting to grow, literally as she slid his pants down slowly over his legs, and then she made her way back up to his torso.

"Off." Kate commanded as she tugged at his shirt.

Compliantly, Jethro raised his arms, and in one swoop Kate had his polo and undershirt off. She quickly re-adjusted his mask. Kate leaned in and kissed Jethro passionately. Their tongues danced in unison, and it was Kate who broke the kiss, she didn't want it to end, but it was time to have fun. Slowly, she ran her lips down Jethro's neck, eliciting small moans of pleasure.

"Kate!" Jethro growled in frustration as her kisses moved lower, her tongue dancing a path down his chest, over his firm stomach muscles and right above the band of his boxer shorts.

"You like that?" Kate asked in husky voice as she slid down the waistband and kissed lower and lower, stopping just before hitting Jethro's favorite spot of all.

"Mmmhmmm." Jethro replied weakly.

Just as quickly as Kate's kisses began, they stopped.

"Hey what's going on?" Jethro asked panting for breath.

"I'm stripping." Kate said plainly. She was still next to the edge of the bed, removing her clothes.

Kate unclasped her bra and placed it in Jethro's hands. He delighted in feeling the slipper fabric.

"Kate...what color is it?" Jethro asked weakly.

"Guess." Kate cooed as she slipped out of her panties and flung them at Jethro. They landed on his chest and he reached for them instantly, realizing what they were.

"So...I'm guessing you're naked." Jethro teased.

"Sure am...and maybe you will be soon." Kate retorted.

"Color." Jethro pleaded.

"Zebra print." Kate whispered in Jethro's ear as she straddled him and bit his earlobe gently. Jethro was a sucker for the print, and Kate used her knowledge to tease him mercilessly, undoubtedly he now had a mental image of her in his favorite underwear.

Jethro instinctively bucked his hips at Kate's presence.

"Mmm...feels nice." Kate cooed as she rubbed herself against Jethro's full erection.

"So do these..." Jethro murmured as he reached up and fondled Kate's breasts.

As much as she enjoyed the sensation Kate swatted at Jethro's hands.

"It's my turn to play." Kate scolded.

"You never said I couldn't touch." Jethro whimpered.

"From now on ask." Kate replied sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Jethro said weakly as Kate continued rubbing herself against Jethro.

Jethro let out a moan at the pleasure increasing. Kate stopped abruptly.

Slowly Kate removed Jethro's boxers. She sat next to him on the bed for a brief moment, admiring his nakedness, before one hand reached out and began stroking him gently.

"Katie." Jethro said as he inhaled sharply, and bit his lip.

"Ohhh...ohhh...that's amazing...wow." Jethro spoke in a soft voice as Kate continued to slowly move her hand up and down his length.

Suddenly bold Kate leaned over, her hair tickling Jethro's legs. She licked her lips triumphantly and slowly ran her tongue along Jethro's shaft.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Jethro groaned in pleasure.

Kate slowly worked her way down his length, kissing and running her tongue along the way, increasing his pleasure, her hands rhythmically keeping time with her mouth to increase his pleasure.

"Kate...God...Katie...stop or I'll...please...Kate...I need you..."Jethro was begging her to stop, and as happy as Kate was she knew he was right. If she didn't stop now, there would be no main event.

Kate straddled Jethro, and reached for his left hand.

"This...is how bad I need you..." Kate moaned as she let Jethro feel her wetness.

"Let's get it on." Jethro said with a smile as Kate eased herself down and let Jethro slowly fill her. She relished the sensation of the slow pace, knowing that sometimes the slow burn was worth the end result.

After she had adjusted to the position Kate slowly began moving up and down.

"Sooo...gooood." Jethro drew out his words and relished the sensation.

"It is." Kate said in a low growl as she increased her speed, desperate for release.

Knowing Jethro was still blindfolded Kate did something she had never done before, at least not with a man around she let a hand travel to her clitoris and began stroking it gently.

"Ahhhh..." Kate let out a loud moan as her pleasure increased.

"I'm ready Kate...how about you?" Jethro asked as one hand traveled up, aching to touch Kate.

Jethro froze for a second realizing where Kate's left hand was.

Kate instantly stopped, out of embarrassment.

"Jethro...I...uhh..." Kate stammered.

"This is so hot!" Jethro exclaimed as he placed his hand over Kate's savoring the touch she was using to take her own pleasure to new heights.

With his encouragement and any embarrassment firmly behind her Kate soldiered on, increasing her speed, and Jethro's depth. She could see his chest heaving in anticipation. Kate could feel her climax peaking, and she leaned forward and removed the blindfold giving Jethro a glorious view of her on top, her breasts lightly swaying as they made love. Their eyes locked and Kate knew it was a matter of seconds as Jethro thrust his hips upward.

"God...yes...oh yes!" Kate tilted her head back in pleasure as an orgasm washed over her, and she felt Jethro climax seconds later.

Content, Kate rolled onto her side, happy to stretch her legs.

"You're thighs are going to ache tomorrow." Jethro said as he rolled onto his side, facing Kate. He ran a hand through her hair, and then it traveled to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him.

"So worth it." Kate cooed happily.

"That was so hot...you...well you know...I love a woman who knows exactly what she wants and needs." Jethro said happily as he ran his hand down Kate's back and rested it on her bum.

"I love a man who is willing to be blindfolded.." Kate trailed off as she fluttered her eyelids and leaned in to kiss Jethro's lips lightly.

"It was a temporary condition...but fair warning, you're next." Jethro teased as he kissed Kate's bare shoulder.

"One condition." Kate murmured.

"Yeah?" Jethro asked. After the night they had he was willing to indulge her.

"Handcuff me too." Kate whispered with a sly smile.

"Anything you want hun." Jethro said compliantly as he reached over and turned off the lights.


	3. Quickie

1**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! (Should be pretty obvious by now)

**Author's Note:** Based on Episode Three Season Two, "Vanished"

"Oh get over it!" Kate hissed at Tony.

"Kate...chill it's just a fantasy for a reason." Tony said with a smirk.

"Not on company time." Gibbs grumbled as he walked past Tony and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Come on, it would be too cramped." Tony finished in a low whisper as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kate bit her tongue and moved on with her day, or rather her night to be more exact. Now the barn and field were an entire scene to be processed.

Kate was glad Tony had finally shut up. She was sick of hearing all about his ridiculous fantasy of sex in a helicopter. He had no idea. It sounded good in theory, but it was ridiculously cramped. She had a bruise on her leg for weeks afterward to prove it. She and Major Kerry had gotten carried away one night, in a hangar and she had instantly regretted it. But that was in the past.

Her immediate present however, was processing a scene in the dark, and trying not to think about Jethro. Thankfully there wasn't much of a scene to process, just a barn and some property where a tense standoff that ended peacefully had taken place. Their current case had consumed their lives for a week resigning them all to a dumpy hotel in Smoky Corners, West Virginia. It had all started with a crop circle hoax, and had turned into something far more dangerous. Every night Kate had slept fitfully wishing, hoping that she or Jethro would be able to sneak out and see one another, but with Tony and McGee's rooms in between theirs it had been impossible.

"His career is over." Kate said with a heavy sigh when she sensed Jethro's presence behind her.

"Ya think?" Jethro snorted as he glared at Kate beneath the light of a full moon...their tempers were flaring and they were all getting short with one another, yes indeed, they all needed to get home and familiarity was breeding contempt, but Jethro was short with Kate for another reason. He was beyond sexually frustrated.

"Boss...we're done here." Tony said as he yelled towards Gibbs. McGee was standing right next to Tony.

"You guys take the van back." Gibbs grumbled.

"Kate you're with me." Gibbs growled.

"Fine." Kate retorted as she stood up and placed a stray casing she found in an evidence bag.

"Kate...are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tony asked. He knew Gibbs would probably drive like a maniac to get home and he knew Kate was tired and short tempered.

"And miss a three-hour ride with you belching and weaving in and out of traffic the whole way? I think I'll take my chances in the sedan." Kate quipped sarcastically.

"I don't belch!" Tony said pretending to be offended.

"You do a lot, and it usually smells like tacos" McGee supplied without missing a beat.

"Can it probie." Tony said as he turned and headed towards the NCIS van with McGee following behind.

"Happy trails." Gibbs shouted.

"At least they have a GPS and won't have to deal with your terrifying shortcuts." Kate teased, just loud enough for Tony and McGee to hear.

"We get where we're going." Gibbs said as he took the evidence bag from Kate's hand.

The NCIS van drove off in the distance with McGee and Tony headed back to the Navy Yard.

"One quick sweep." Gibbs directed as he and Kate got their flashlights out and surveyed the ground for any evidence.

"Clear." Kate announced as she stopped at the entrance to the barn.

"Clear." Gibbs said as he watched the moonlight beam down on Kate's face. He was thinking of everything he had wanted to do to her in the past week.

The ring of his cell phone interrupted his fantasy.

"What?" Gibbs barked as he answered.

"Okay fine. Thanks." Gibbs growled as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Kate asked knowing it wasn't good news.

"Tony called he thinks he left some goggles behind in the hayloft. We've got to sweep the barn now." Gibbs grumbled.

"Won't take long." Kate smiled as she said it and they headed into the barn.

"He shouldn't have left them behind in the first place." Gibbs said as he and Kate checked the barn floor, paying attention to the area beneath the hayloft.

"Up we go." Kate said as she climbed the ladder swiftly.

Gibbs followed her up into the hayloft.

"Got it!" Kate said triumphantly as she caught the glare of the lenses with her flashlight beam.

"Thank God...if he had lost them I would have made him pay for them." Jethro said as Kate held the night-vision goggles.

"You are so damn grumpy...get over it." Kate said in a huff, frustrated by his attitude.

"You're no picnic either." Gibbs replied.

"If you haven't noticed we've all been a little busy." Kate said testily.

"Yeah, work will do that." Gibbs said plainly.

"Enough with work...I'm sick of this." Kate said as she grabbed at Jethro's windbreaker and pulled him to her.

She kissed him forcefully. She hadn't kissed him in almost a week and her patience had worn thin. She didn't stop kissing him, and he didn't pull away. She could feel his hardness between them, and she yanked at his zipper eager to rid them of their sexual frustrations.

"Agent Todd...what are you doing?" Gibbs chuckled as he reached under Kate's jacket and massaged her breasts.

"A roll in the hay of course." Kate said as she pulled Jethro down on top of her.

Jethro barely had time to think as Kate pulled down her own pants.

"Now...I can't wait." Kate said as she wiggled her hips to prove her point.

"Okay." Jethro said breathlessly as he entered Kate in one swift motion.

"Ohhh." Kate groaned in pleasure, the want and need of a week apart filling her void.

Jethro thrust his hips furiously, creating a delightful friction as his lips crushed Kate's and he kissed her with fervor.

"Oh God yes!" Kate exclaimed as she neared her climax.

"Kate...oh Katie!" Jethro hissed her name in a whisper as he came at the same time as Kate.

"Just what I needed." Kate said as she sat up, wasting no time in zipping her jeans.

"Let's head for home." Jethro said as he smiled at her and kissed her cheek before heading down the ladder.


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is based off of "Lt. Jane Doe" Season Two, Episode Four. There is very little Kate/Gibbs dialogue in this episode so I took a few creative liberties!

"Well thank God that's over with." Kate huffed as she walked into Gibb's kitchen and set a bag of take-out on the table.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he surveyed Kate as she took off her coat.

"Tony, he's such a pervert. Ever since we left Flip-Side, that bar... His mother should have washed his mind out with soap. It's disgusting...all the things he said about...you know..." Kate trailed off as she hung her coat on the back of a chair and began removing food from the bag.

"What?" Gibbs pressed, almost afraid of the answer.

"You know, lesbians. He was like all about it...he's such a pervert." Kate explained.

"Curiosity makes him a pervert?" Jethro raised an eyebrow at Kate as he reached for a cup of soup.

"No! I mean he was just...gross. I guess I don't get the fascination." Kate shrugged her shoulders as she said it, opening her chef's salad and adding dressing to it.

"What, you've never been fascinated, intrigued even by something that is generally speaking, a bit taboo?" Jethro asked as he leaned in and kissed Kate on the neck.

"Can't say that I have." Kate replied tartly.

"I don't believe that for a second and neither should you." Jethro smirked as he sat at the table across from Kate, stirring his soup and waiting for it to cool.

"Pardon?" Kate was getting defensive and Jethro could sense her hesitation.

"You have a psychology degree...you've been taught to understand the human mind, our emotions, our fears, our sometimes irrational behaviors...and yet you Caitlin Jane Todd are a very human person sitting here telling me that you have no strange fascinations...especially where sex is involved?" Jethro watched Kate's for a reaction, and he got it in the form of a deep blush.

"It's...not that...I guess being a woman, a straight woman and all I guess what I'm saying is I don't get the attraction to another chick to begin with, and second I don't understand why men are so fascinated by it either." Kate bit into her salad hoping to force some silence into the conversation.

"Fair enough, but you need to understand this...in a man's mind it's really, really hot...two really beautiful women...having fun...with each other...it's kinda mind-blowing." Jethro was the one blushing now as he finished his sentence.

"Jethro! I've never seen you blush before!" Kate exclaimed as she set her fork down.

"Well, I guess I should tell you something...I've never told anyone before." Kate swallowed hard as she said it, hoping she'd find the courage to tell her secret.

"What is it Kate?" Jethro asked in quiet tone.

"Well, it's not really a fascination, it was more of an experiment...an impromptu one at that..." Kate trailed off, not sure if she could finish her story.

"Okay." Jethro mused quietly, unsure of where this conversation would go.

"I was in Florida. It was my senior year of college. Spring break, me and my three best friends. I got really, really, really drunk. The bar we were at... Mr. Tiki's was holding a wet t-shirt contest, and my friends dared me to enter, so I did. I got right up on that stage and waited for the cold blast of water. It was shocking, and I just remember the thrill of being up on stage and people yelling, and the crowd cheering...one of the bouncers crowned me champion and I was given the title "Queen of the Racks" I was so drunk, and giddy from winning I grabbed the girl next to me on-stage...I think she was from Oregon...and I kissed her. I don't know what came over me. I was, young, drunk, and horny. I guess it was the excitement and all...Imagine my surprise when she kissed me back..." Kate trailed off, breathless from telling her story and waiting for Jethro's reaction.

She stared across the table at him, he was slightly slack-jawed, and his blue eyes were fixed on her intently.

"I know...I'm a whore, I'm going to hell, blah-blah-blah." Kate said disparagingly.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever heard...you won_ and _you kissed a chick...Kate...damn...wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Jethro let out a low whistling sound as he stared at Kate.

He stared at her for almost a minute. Sweet, innocent Kate. The same Kate who had gone to Catholic school for twelve years, the Kate who would pray for your grandma but not hesitate to shoot you if you crossed her...his Katie had a wild streak...and it was the biggest turn-on.

"Say something Jethro, you're creeping me out." Kate finally broke the silent stare.

"Did...did...you like it?" Jethro asked still in awe.

"It wasn't perfect, sparks didn't fly, but I didn't throw up or anything. I'd rather kiss you." Kate said as she winked at Jethro.

"Well in that case." Jethro smiled back at Kate.

"Let's go...let's do it...now...I've been so damn horny all day anyhow." Kate said as she stood up.

"Jethro...aren't you coming?" Kate asked as she stopped halfway up the stairs realizing he wasn't behind her.

"Ummm...I'll be there in a minute." Jethro replied hesitantly.

Suspicious, Kate turned back and headed towards the kitchen. Jethro was still in his seat at the table.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, his eyes were slightly glazed over, and his face bore a tight expression.

"I don't think I can stand up just yet." Jethro half-whispered as Kate rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay." Kate said as she walked away.

"Kate...where are you going?" Jethro whined.

Jethro realized she wasn't even leaving the kitchen as she rounded the other side of the table and began clearing their remnants from dinner.

"I do have a kinky side." Kate whispered in Jethro's ear as she hopped up on the now cleared off table.

"Really...just as I suspected." Jethro whispered back.

Kate took one foot and gently nudged Jethro's chair backwards. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Tonight...dessert is...well, me." Kate said with a wicked grin as she began to unbutton her blouse slowly.

Jethro sat in shock glued to his chair, Kate Todd was delighting him with the best, and most unexpected strip-tease of his life.

Kate was slowly sliding her underwear down her legs and over her high heels when Jethro leapt out of his chair.

"Hey!" Kate said in surprise as Jethro reached out and began fondling her breasts, and kissing her passionately.

"I need you..." Jethro panted as he broke their kiss for a short second.

"Please..." Kate pleaded as Jethro pulled off his shirt and undid his belt and the zipper on his pants.

"Wow..." Kate said when Jethro revealed himself to her. He was gloriously naked and Kate loved it, passion seared through her as she stared at Jethro.

"I told you...I need you." Jethro said as he ground his hips into Kate's to prove his point.

"Mmmmhhmmm." Kate moaned as Jethro slowly reclined her back on the table.

"You're going to love this." Jethro said as he took Kate's legs so they were up over his shoulders.

"Love what?" Kate teased just as Jethro entered her in one swift, sweeping motion.

Kate gasped at the sudden flood of pleasure, Jethro was buried deep inside her.

"I'm not going to last very long." Kate whimpered as she stared at Jethro.

"I know." Jethro replied as he urgently thrust his hips while caressing Kate's leg with his hand.

"Ohhh...ohhh...God...yesss!" Kate hissed as she quickly orgasmed.

"Mmmmmhhhh..." Jethro growled as he kissed Kate's ankle.

It was then that Kate slowly came back to reality, realizing she and Jethro had both just climaxed, and she had been so enthralled with her own experience that she hadn't even realized he had finished. Jethro gently removed Kate's legs and let them dangle over the edge of the kitchen table as she sat up slowly.

"Jethro?" Kate whispered as she leaned into him, resting her head on his bare chest as he stood next to the table, catching his breath.

"Yeah Katie?" Jethro whispered back running a hand through Kate's now tangled hair.

"Maybe we should tell secrets more often." Kate murmured as she kissed Jethro's chest.

"I'd like that" Jethro replied softly as he kissed Kate's forehead.


	5. Flex Time

1**Author's Note: **Still don't own it and I never will! Thanks for all the kind reviews they are appreciated! In this chapter we switch to Jethro's perspective and find out where it all started for Kate and Jethro! There is a lengthy flashback...This is based off of Season Two, Episode Five...Bone Yard.

It was well after eight p.m. but she was still at the Navy Yard. He knew that for sure. She did it every Thursday, especially this week...she needed a place to put her frustrations. Their week had already been long and arduous, much like the weeks before it, and surely like the weeks to come. It was then that he decided she needed a bit of pampering, a chance to relax completely, and he would find a way to make it happen. She deserved it after helping to put a mob boss behind bars. Now he stood in the dim hallway of the gymnasium. It was empty with the exception of Kate Todd.

He had watched her so many times before, long before it had all begun for them. It was always a quick glance in the gym to admire her form, and her lowered inhibitions when no other agents were around. Now, today he lingered because he could. There was no fear of her catching him. In fact, considering what little time they'd had together this week it might be a welcome relief if he stayed.

Kate was on the blue gym mats, her favorite spot in the entire gym. Jethro watched in amazement as she executed a perfect back-flip, landing on steady feet and moving right into a martial arts sequence. She was flawless and beautiful. She was ruthless and deadly...she was Kate. The same Kate who had kicked McGee where it counted earlier in the week just to prove a point. She looked perfect to him, in her purple and green work-out clothes which were extremely tight, not that Jethro minded one bit. Jethro snapped out of his daze at the sound of Kate's feet hitting the mat again, this time after finishing an aerial. It was that move that took him back to their very first night.

"_This...is the nicest house?" Kate asked as she set her bag down on the floor._

"_Welcome to Gitmo." Jethro said dryly._

"_Where's the cantina?" Tony asked abruptly, one thing on his mind._

"_We have a job to do." Gibbs said gruffly shoving past Tony and making his way down the hallway, taking the biggest bedroom with the adjoining bathroom._

"_I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with you." Kate muttered as she walked past DiNozzo._

_It was a few hours later when they had all settled in. Kate could hear Tony and Gibbs talking in the kitchen as she changed into her work-out clothes. The flight had been long and she was desperate to go for a run, or anything that would relax her body and mind._

"_Where's DiNozzo?" Kate asked as she made her way into the kitchen._

"_Cantina." Gibbs said plainly as he thumbed through a box of paperwork._

"_Where you going?" Gibbs asked plainly as he looked up at Kate in her itty-bitty running shorts and tank top._

"_I have to run...that plane ride almost killed me." Kate confessed._

"_Anyone ever tell you you're high strung?" Gibbs asked as he made eye contact with Kate._

"_All the time." Kate replied in exasperation. Her mother never failed to mention it some how._

"_Don't listen to them. It suits you...makes you a good investigator." Gibbs replied starkly._

_Kate was taken slightly aback at the pseudo-compliment. Gibbs didn't praise freely and kind words from her boss were always a pleasant surprise._

"_So right now he's wooing Agent Cassidy?" Kate said as she began stretching in the kitchen._

"_I can only hope." Gibbs replied._

_Kate headed out and ran around the base until dusk settled in, it was about a two mile jog, and Kate considered finding her way back to the house a success. Still pumped up from her run she made her way to the backyard and began doing somersaults and flips._

_It was getting darker, and the sun had almost disappeared completely. _

"_Time for one more trick." Kate thought to herself as she smiled and got a good running start. It was her favorite trick of all, a complete aerial. Basically, a cartwheel with no hands. She had mastered the trick at age ten and loved the freedom of flying through the air and not knowing where the ground was until her feet found it. _

_Kate propelled herself through the air, and waited for the ground. One foot fell evenly for a split second, and just as she was preparing for her other foot to make contact, she felt her heel slip, and then a sharp twist of her ankle brought Kate back to reality._

"_Shit!" Kate yelled, realizing that her foot had gotten caught in a rut. She braced herself and in less than a second her butt fell squarely on the ground absorbing the rest of the impact. A sharp pain jolted through her ankle, but Kate forced herself to try and stand. She put all of her weight on the opposite foot and rose to her knees._

"_Kate...just stay here for a second."Gibbs' voice whispered in the night as his firm hands sat solidly on her shoulders._

"_Gibbs it's just a stupid accident, I tripped, I'm fine..." Kate protested as she attempted to stand back up._

"_No Kate, I saw you, looks like you fell pretty hard on that ankle. All your weight was on it when you twisted it." Gibbs explained as Kate caught her breath, and relaxed slightly._

"_You...you...you were watching me?" Kate asked in surprise._

"_Yeah...that's amazing those cartwheels and stuff. I had no idea you were a gymnast." Gibbs said as he began trying to examine Kate's ankle as best he could by moonlight._

"_Parents put me in gymnastics when I was six, I had a lot of ear infections as a kid, and the doctor said it would help my balance...I've loved it ever since." Kate winced as Gibbs touched her ankle._

"_It's already swollen...let's get you into the house." Gibbs said plainly._

"_I'm fine really." Kate was insistent, she didn't like to be babied at all._

_Just as Kate tried to stand Gibbs picked her up and carried her inside. Kate was caught off guard as Jethro picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. She was loath to admit it, but it felt good. He was strong, protective, and he was taking good care of her. As much as she wanted to hate it, having Gibbs around in her moment of need was kind of nice._

_Gibbs set Kate on the island in the kitchen and took her left shoe off along with her sock._

"_Oh dear Lord." Kate winced when she saw her ankle, it was swollen and black and blue._

"_I hope you brought sensible shoes." Gibbs teased as he felt Kate's ankle._

"_I'm certainly not Ducky but I don't think it's broken." Gibbs determined as he smiled up at Kate._

_She smiled back slightly and looked down at her ankle._

"_It's got to be a sprain...I've done this a few times before." Kate said with a smile._

"_We should probably get the on-base doctor to come over just to make sure you haven't torn a muscle or ligaments or anything." Gibbs mused._

_Kate could see the tension in his face. He was genuinely worried._

"_Not necessary." Kate quipped. _

"_Kate you never know...you went down pretty hard." Gibbs was trying to convince her to see the doctor, but it was all in vain._

"_I am fine Gibbs I promise that if it gets worse we I will see someone first thing in the morning. Scout's Honor." Kate smiled as she mock-saluted Gibbs._

"_Fine." Jethro heaved a sigh as he stood back up._

"_What are you doing?" Kate asked as Gibbs bustled around the kitchen._

"_Quickie ice pack." Gibbs explained as he filled a dishtowel with ice cubes, wrapped it around Kate's ankle and then secured the towel with cling wrap._

"_Convenient." Kate said in awe after Gibbs finished wrapping her ankle._

"_Thanks." Kate added as Gibbs stood back up, facing Kate as she sat on the island, her legs dangling._

"_No problem." Gibbs said as he stared into Kate's brown eyes. _

_Kate stared back at Gibbs, unashamed of being caught in the act. It was then that she decided she was done pretending, acting as though there were nothing between them. She could see it in his eyes too, and without warning there was a mutual understanding without speaking a single word, and before she knew it they were kissing right there in the kitchen. Kate had never felt anything like it. He was better than Major Kerry, better than her ex-fiancee. _

"_Jethro..." Kate panted as their kiss ended_

"_Katie" Jethro replied breathlessly as they both stared at one another knowing that there was no turning back after that moment._

"Like what you see?" Kate asked with a wink as Jethro snapped out of his daydream.

"As always." Jethro teased back as he walked towards the mats.

He had been caught, and there was no point in resisting her charms now.

"Someday I'm going to get you out here doing a somersault you know...old dog new tricks?" Kate smirked as she said it, plopping down on the mat to do her cool-down stretches.

"Old dog?" Jethro asked pretending to be offended.

"Yep." Kate said as she finished her stretches and stood up.

"Hurry back." Jethro pleaded as he watched Kate walk towards the locker room in her tight pants.

"I'll be done when I'm done, but for now I want to take a long, hot shower." Kate teased as she disappeared.

Jethro waited for about five minutes, making sure nobody was around...then he made his move.

"Jethro!" Kate shrieked in surprise as she dropped her tube of shower gel.

"Shhhh! I locked the gym door from the inside, and Gordy the custodian usually doesn't get here until ten, but a couple of agents have keys." Jethro whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist and let the hot water relax him.

Kate nodded in understanding, and Jethro felt her relax under his touch.

The hot water enveloped them both as Jethro placed a trail of wet kisses down Kate's neck and then her spine. Even with the steam from the shower Jethro felt her shudder with pleasure as his kisses reached the small of her back.

Very delicately he ran a finger down her left buttocks and traced the outline of her star tattoo. He loved seeing it there, knowing he was one of a very select few people who even knew it existed.

Kate giggled at the sensation, and Jethro spun her around quickly, catching her off guard and pinning her to the wall of the shower.

A trail of sloppy kisses traced their way up her abdomen, through the valley between her breasts, and then finally to her lips.

"Mmmm." Kate moaned as Jethro kissed her.

"There's more where that came from" Jethro teased as his lips traveled lower again, stopping to gently suck on her nipples, and then travel lower still.

Kate gasped when Jethro found her core. She was so wet, so ready for him, and she hadn't expected this but it was delightful.

Kate bit her tongue to keep from screaming in delight. They had been careful so far, and she was reluctant to draw unwanted attention.

Instinctively Kate thrust her hips to meet Jethro's tongue as it deftly circled her clit, providing her with extreme pleasure.

"You like that...don't you?" Jethro said as he looked up at Kate.

"Don't stop..." Kate was rough and demanding as she said it, one hand reaching around and placing it on the back of Jethro's head, guiding him back to her.

Kate relished the sensations, rough and delicate all at once, and her knees buckled slightly as Jethro entered one finger inside of her.

Regaining her balance Kate let herself get lost in the pleasure sweeping over her. There were so many sensations all at once, the hot water, the cool tiles she was leaning up against, Jethro's fingers and tongue working to pleasure her...suddenly it was all too much to handle and Kate absolutely fell apart in the most exhilarating climax she had ever experienced.She was somewhat aware of Jethro's hands steadying her hips, and his arms wrapping firmly around her.

"Jethro...that was wonderful." Kate said with a small smile as Jethro stood behind her.

"It was." Jethro said as he kissed Kate's shoulder.

"Now let's get outta here." Jethro whispered as he turned off the water.

Kate and Jethro dressed quickly and then exited separately, taking great care in not getting caught.

"I'll see you at your place." Jethro said as they met up again in the parking lot.

Kate smiled to herself as she got in her car, remembering what she had told Jethro one night in Cuba.

"_Most women prefer their own beds."_ She had said it without even hesitating, and it had garnered strange looks from Tony and Gibbs. Tony was no doubt being perverted, but Jethro was committing it to memory, hanging onto it just like he did with everything Kate said.

Kate was slightly ahead of Jethro and she unlocked her apartment and headed straight for her bedroom. It was almost ten and she was ready for some a good night's sleep. Silently she and Jethro got ready for bed, changed into their pajamas and crawled under the covers. They were snuggled tightly together when Kate broke the silence.

"Thank-you." Kate said simply as she kissed Jethro's cheek.

"For what?" Jethro asked in surprise.

"Taking care of me." Kate replied.

"There's nothing I'd rather do." Jethro replied as he kissed Kate's forehead.

Kate fell asleep wrapped in Jethro's arms. She woke the next morning and delighted in watching him sleep. She glanced at her clock. It was five thirty...they had plenty of time to linger in bed, content with one another's company.

"Wake up time..." Kate cooed in a gentle voice as her hands rested gently over his boxer shorts.

"Mmm, Katie...what a way to wake me up." Jethro grinned as he opened his eyes and looked at Kate, her hands gently caressing his hard-on.

"Better than an alarm clock?" Kate asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Much." Jethro growled as he rolled over so he was on top of Kate.

"Glad to hear it." Kate replied as she kissed Jethro.

Underneath the covers Kate's nightgown was riding higher and higher on her hips, and she managed to pull away at Jethro's boxer shorts.

"Good morning!" Kate exclaimed as Jethro entered her, gently rocking his hips back and forth.

"Certainly is." Jethro replied as he continued his slow pace.

"Mmm...this is niccceeeeeeee." Kate drew out her words to accentuate her point. They had been so rushed and hurried lately it was nice to slow down and relax.

"Sure is." Jethro replied as he spent his time gazing at Kate, running a gentle hand through her hair, kissing her, relishing the quiet time they had together.

Kate ran her hands down Jethro's back, and then rested them gently on his bottom, where she squeezed gently.

"Kate!" Jethro giggled in surprise and shock at the sensation.

Jethro picked up his pace slightly, he could read Kate's expression...she was more than ready as was he.

"Ohhh!" Kate whimpered as she approached climax

"Katie!" Jethro's guttural cry of her name was too much to handle, and need and want and desire pushed them over the edge together.

Jethro relaxed next to Kate, and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I liked that." Kate whispered.

"Me too." Jethro agreed as he reached for Kate's hand and held it in his.

"It's nice to take care of each other." Kate mused.

"Sure is." Jethro said simply as he and Kate both drifted off back to sleep.


	6. Change For the Better

**Author's Note:** I don't own it (what else is new?) This chapter is based on "Terminal Leave" episode six, season two! This chapter gets slightly more serious, but I really was yearning to develop a story line beyond "Kate and Jethro hook up every chapter" In the next chapter I promise...there will be smut...happy reading!

"It's kinda romantic in a way..." Abby said as she bustled about the lab turning her machines off.

"If by romantic you mean highly inappropriate because they're teenagers then yeah...I'd call it romance." Kate replied dryly.

"Whatever Kate...whatever." Abby mused as she headed over to her desk.

"He snuck into her room while their entire family was under our protection. That's not cool at all...it's more stupid than romantic. He is so lucky we didn't shoot him. Besides they're teenagers they don't really know what love is." Kate retorted.

"Well Kate I'm so glad you're not bitter at all." Abby teased as she shut off the lights and Kate followed her out of the lab.

"It's not so much bitterness as it is guilt...senior year my boyfriend tried to sneak into my room, he fell and broke his wrist. My dad caught him and we weren't allowed to go to Homecoming together...it was this whole tragic thing at the time but now I'm pretty much over it." Kate smiled as she said it remembering her father's stunned expression at finding a teenage boy in their front yard, groaning in pain.

"Epic...just like Shakespeare." Abby joked as they headed to the elevator.

"You're leaving already?" Ducky asked as the elevator doors opened.

"You're leaving too?" Kate and Abby replied in one voice.

"Slow day...one body." Ducky explained as the ladies stepped onto the elevator.

"I guess it's an early night for everyone!" Abby said happily as the elevator stopped yet again and Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo piled in.

"Isn't this cozy?" Tony joked as the elevator headed towards the lobby.

"You smell like enchiladas." Kate retorted.

"At least I can carry a tune." DiNozzo shot back. He had caught Kate singing in the shower earlier in the week while they were working and Kate knew she'd never live it down.

"Enough!" Gibbs bellowed and his voice echoed off the tiny space and steel walls like a sonic boom.

Jethro's hand swiftly collided with the back of Tony's head.

"No more shower references boss...I got it." Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head.

If they hadn't been in the elevator Kate would have shot Jethro a thankful glance, but she didn't want to risk it, and besides it was fun to watch Tony squirm.

The elevator stopped and everybody said goodnight as they all headed to their respective cars.

Kate got into her car and headed to Hot Wok, her favorite Chinese food restaurant.

"It's all kinda bizarre...I thought my family was dysfunctional, but whoa...these people are crazy." Kate was venting to Jethro about their most recent case as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Your family...dysfunctional?" Jethro asked in surprise as he began eating his steamed won-tons.

"We're far from perfect...but my father never had an affair with the neighbor while my mom was deployed or anything that crazy." Kate replied sarcastically.

" The Todd family seems pretty normal to me." Jethro said between bites.

"I'm the only one you've met...it's impossible to judge us." Kate said logically.

"Well my family's not perfect either." Jethro grimaced as he said it, and Kate could sense the pain in his expression.

"Define perfect...define dysfunctional...it's all relative...no pun intended." Kate quipped as the waitress set their entrees in front of them.

"Someday Katie...someday when we have lots of time I'll tell you all about my childhood." Jethro looked at Kate and smiled his endearing half-smile before attempting to pick up a piece of roast orange duck with his chopsticks.

"My childhood wasn't bad...my parents were pretty strict, but what kid doesn't resent their parents for having some sort of structure? It's when we all got out on our own and made our own choices...adulthood has separated us. The five of us hardly talk anymore which is understandable...I guess...I think." Kate said as she stared into her moo-shoo chicken, suddenly saddened by memories of the past.

"Katie...what happened?" Jethro asked setting down his chopsticks and reaching for Kate's hand sensing that she needed someone to listen.

"This case...brought up some old memories, and I love what we have...our relationship is just great...but for almost a week I've been thinking about my ex." Kate heaved a sigh as she confessed what was on her mind.

"Major Kerry?" Jethro asked with an arched eyebrow, wondering what he had to do with the case.

"No, no, no my other ex." Kate said as she met Jethro's gaze.

"Not him...not the ex-fiancee. The one Abby calls bastard pants when you two vent about guys in the lab?" Jethro could barely hold back his smirk. His secret was out, all of the partial conversations he'd heard walking past the lab or autopsy...it all made for some good insights.

"Yes...bastard pants." Kate said as she bit her lower lip.

"You going to tell me what happened? What really happened between you two? Not the watered down version?" Jethro pressed as he held Kate's hand in his, gently stroking her palm with his thumb.

"Well...it was two months before the wedding and my mom and sister planned a huge beautiful bridal shower for me. Bastard pants and I went back to Indiana for the shower. It was a good time, being at home seeing everyone. The shower was on a Saturday, and Saturday night a bunch of us went out drinking. My older brother Charlie, lost track of his wife, and I had lost track of Kevin...we found them in the parking lot...in the back seat of our rental car." Kate could barely look at Jethro as she confessed it, years later she still felt like it was all her fault somehow.

Jethro sat there in stunned silence. He knew there was more to the story than growing apart or falling out of love, now it all made sense.

"I guess this case just really made me wonder how many lives have to be ruined by infidelity, by one indiscretion, let's face it one is all it really takes." Kate was nervously biting her lip again as she waited for Jethro to say something.

"Makes me wonder too...those kids. That's what I think about. How they're going to cope, how they're going to deal with it all that breaks my heart." Jethro uncharacteristically opened himself up and shared his feelings in an attempt to comfort Kate.

"I am so glad it's all over. I have you. We have each other. That's what matters the here and the now. I guess I've just been over-thinking the past few days..." Kate trailed off as she took a bite of her food.

"I am so glad I have you Kate...but you're holding back. There's something you're not saying...and you're scared. You don't have to be though...tell me what's on your mind." Jethro smiled at Kate as he said it, hoping to provide her with some comfort.

"I don't think you're going to like what I have to say." Kate mused as she stared at her food, unable to look at Jethro.

"It's you...I'll hang onto every word." Jethro smirked as he said it, his grasp on Kate's hand tightening.

"It's just that...I've been wanting more lately. More from you...more from me...what we have is great, but this week made me realize..." Kate stopped mid-sentence as she glanced up at Jethro.

"Realize what?" Jethro prodded.

"I love you." Kate said it in such a low whisper Jethro could barely hear her. She maintained minimal eye contact expecting the worst.

"That's good news Kate...because it just so happens...I love you too." Jethro said in a calm assured voice as he smiled at Kate.

Kate grinned as she realized what Jethro had just said to her.

"Kate? Why were you so nervous? Did you think I'd dump you for saying that?" Jethro teased as he ate.

"No...it's just that I know what we have is spectacular, and I was worried it would change things." Kate shrugged absently as she said it, picking at her food.

"Kate things have changed, but for the better. This is good. This is the next step for us." Jethro smiled as he looked at Kate. She was so pretty with her dark hair and eyes, her pink sweater and black skirt. She was absolutely gorgeous and Jethro was in love.

"I guess I just never thought you'd fall in love with someone who isn't a redhead." Kate teased as she sipped her water.

"Stranger things have happened." Gibbs quipped as he paid the check.

"My place or yours?" Jethro asked as he walked Kate to her car.

"Yours..." Kate said slowly relishing the word. She had something devious but fun in mind.

"Why don't you go work on the boat?" Kate suggested as she stood in the kitchen and took of her shoes and set her purse on the counter.

"Why don't we work together?" Jethro asked as he wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed the side of her neck.

"We will work together..._later_." Kate teased as she wiggled out of Jethro's grasp and headed upstairs.

"You need anything?" Jethro yelled as Kate disappeared.

"You...in one hour." Kate yelled back as she took the remaining stairs two at a time.

"_I'm so glad he talked me into this_." Kate thought to herself as she entered the master bedroom and made her way to the dresser where she kept two drawers of her things. She rummaged through before settling on a sapphire colored teddy with thin straps and a lace trim.

Kate spent some time freshening up her hair and make-up and she changed into the teddy. Quickly she located two candles and lit them, placing them one on each night stand next to the bed. She turned off the bedroom lights, and the two candles provided just enough of a soft romantic glow.

"Perfect." Kate thought as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation and decided to go to the top of the stairs and yell for Jethro.

Kate was almost out of the bedroom when she heard a noise.

It was coming from near the window...a scratching noise. Then a heavy thud. Somebody was trying to get into the house. Kate made her way to the dresser and took out her gun she had placed there earlier. Kate approached the window with her weapon drawn.

She heard a light tap, and steadied herself preparing to shoot as a face appeared in the window.

"Jethro!" Kate screamed when she saw who it was, and hurried to set her gun down and open the window.

"Kate what the hell? Do you always have a gun?" Jethro asked as Kate knelt next to the window.

"Do you always sneak into your own house via the second story?" Kate retorted.

"Shit...I should have thought this one through...I'm just as stupid as that kid." Jethro sighed as he looked at Kate.

"What kid?" Kate wondered aloud.

"The kid that snuck into the house the other night. I thought it'd be kinda romantic to surprise you but instead here you are brandishing a gun...wearing a nightie...you look hot by the way...I almost died...I dropped the roses...and the chocolate...and I think I may have wet myself...I should have known you'd be armed...you sleep with a gun when I'm not around for goodness sake..." Jethro was interrupted by Kate placing one hand over his mouth gently.

"Jethro." Kate said calmly.

Jethro nodded at Kate as he looked at her.

"You've been spending too much time with Abby...you're rambling." Kate reminded him as she moved her hand.

"Sorry...I guess we were both caught off guard." Jethro smiled as he leaned in the window and kissed Kate.

"That was nice, frightening but thoughtful." Kate said when their kiss ended.

"Yeah...I guess I wasn't thinking." Jethro said with a smirk.

"Well, you're just love struck. Be thankful I didn't shoot you." Kate teased.

"What now my fair warrior lady?" Jethro teased back.

"Safely remove yourself from that ladder, get the flowers, get the chocolate and get up here." Kate instructed as she closed the window.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed and relaxed slightly. Five minutes later Jethro appeared with what was left of a dozen pink roses and the remnants of a box of chocolates.

"I'm going to get you fresh flowers tomorrow." Jethro promised as he smiled at Kate.

"You look so good." Jethro added making his way to the bed.

Jethro leaned in and kissed Kate, running a gentle hand through her hair.

"Jethro...one request." Kate whispered in the dim bedroom.

"Yeah?" Jethro panted.

"Forget the flowers and candy...make love to me." Kate whispered as she pulled Jethro down over her so they were lying on the bed together.

"It would be my pleasure." Jethro whispered as he kissed Kate.


	7. The First Dance

**Author's Note: **Not mine! Nor do I own the song featured in this chapter, because quite frankly I am not Elvis. Thanks for all the kind reviews, I'm glad the readers like the addition of a storyline and a relationship developing between Kate and Gibbs! This chapter is based on "Call of Silence" Episode Seven, Season Two!

"That was really sweet of you Katie." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's hand, and held onto the steering wheel with his free hand.

"What?" Kate asked as she relished the feel of the most simple, but sweetest of all contacts, the hand hold.

"Dancing with Ernie. I think he appreciated it. Getting to dance with a pretty lady again." Jethro elaborated.

"It was an honor really...the way he served his country. He's so kind and sweet. He's lost everything. His best friend, his wife, parts of his memory. Soon his bad days will outnumber his good. He deserved a sweet moment." Kate explained as she held back tears.

"Well Kate...it got me thinking watching you two dance. I can't believe we've been together almost a year and I just realized it." Jethro mused.

"Realized what?" Kate wondered aloud.

"You and I we've never danced together. We don't have a song. I think we should fix that." Jethro said as he pulled into his driveway and put the car in park.

"That would be very nice." Kate smiled at Jethro as she said it.

She hadn't even thought of it, and she was a little ashamed. It was usually the women who thought and sometimes harped on details like that. Somehow in the jumble of life work, and trying to keep their relationship quiet she had missed it.

"But for now...quick shower and then bed." Kate yawned as she said it, getting out of the car and heading into Jethro's house.

"Start thinking of something Katie...a song that means something to you...to us." Jethro said as he took his boots off in the front hall.

"Dinner?" Jethro asked as he looked at Kate.

She shook her head no, exhausted physically and emotionally from the long day.

"Kate...what's really bothering you? Besides being tired?" Jethro asked as Kate headed upstairs, Jethro following closely behind her.

"Just thinking about my grandpa a lot. I was 12 when he got sick, 14 when he died. He started losing his memory, forgetting our names. He called me Charlie a few times. Seeing Ernie the past few days has made me think about that. I was so young, and my parents shielded us from a lot of grandpa's illness, like the mood swings and foul language. It's just so sad to think of everything people accomplish...how many of them end up withering away forgetting who they are...who their children are during their last days." Kate sighed as she finished talking, the emotion of the day weighing heavily on her.

"Oh Katie." Jethro said as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's hard, the memories that come back to us out of the blue...processing them, dealing with them...it's strange how something so small can make us think back to the ones we love that are no longer with us." Jethro ran a hand through Kate's hair, comforting her.

"Do you miss her a lot?" Kate asked softly as she rested her head on Jethro's chest.

Jethro's heart skipped a beat and his pulse quickened. This was dangerous territory, and he was trying to figure out what Kate knew, and how much she knew.

"Jethro?" Kate pressed.

"Yeah Kate?" Jethro's hand was lazily stroking Kate's hair as he attempted to regain his calm demeanor.

"Your mom, do you miss her a lot? You lost her so young." Kate whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Jethro said with a sigh of relief.

"Kate..." Jethro trailed off as he said it, still reluctant but knowing that now was as good a time as any.

"Yes Jethro?" Kate replied softly.

"Why don't you sit down...we need to talk." Jethro said in a monotone voice.

Kate looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Hearing those four words were never good, things had been going well and now she feared the worst.

"Kate, you know I love you very much right?" Jethro asked as he and Kate sat on the edge of the bed.

Kate nodded, and swallowed the fear she felt.

"When we love somebody...we open ourselves up to all kinds of emotions, sometimes pain, and anguish." Jethro said it slowly, and Kate's head was spinning as she tried to absorb what he was going to say..would he break up with her? She couldn't imagine why, and she was terrified.

Kate remained silent, and waited for Jethro to continue.

"Kate...I need to tell you something. It's a confession of sorts. Something I've never even told Ducky. I...I...I've been married four times, not three." Jethro said it bluntly and quickly, hoping the swift delivery of the news would be easier for him, but it never was.

Kate stared at Jethro and a small smile turned up at the corners of her mouth.

"So you've been divorced four times? That's not bad...I mean Liz Taylor's on what...number eight now that's crazy." Kate chuckled as she said it, but recoiled in horror when she saw no amusement in Jethro's face.

"Oh my God...no...please Jethro, don't tell me she..." Kate's words were halting as she processed what Jethro was saying.

"She...her name was Shannon...and our eight-year old daughter Kelly. I was in Kuwait when it happened." Jethro looked at the ground as he said it unable to make eye contact with Kate.

"How?" Kate wondered aloud, fearing the answer.

"They were murdered. Shannon was a witness in a murder trial. An NIS agent was driving her and Kelly to the grocery store. He was shot in the head, our van rolled four times on a five lane highway in California...they had their seat belts on but their was nothing left of the car, and my girls were gone...in an instant. I ran into a minefield when they told me. Imagine my surprise when I woke up nineteen days later in a hospital." Jethro explained it all quickly, eager to get the words out.

"Oh Jethro." Kate whispered as she clutched Jethro's hand tightly.

"That's how I got started in all of this. The NIS agent investigating the case became my best friend." Jethro added.

"And the man who killed your family?" Kate asked curious to know how it had all ended.

"An eye for an eye." Jethro said as he looked directly into Kate's eyes which were now welling up with tears, he knew his dark secret was safe with her.

Kate nodded in a quiet understanding knowing that Jethro had sought retribution for Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

"Jethro I am so sorry you had to live through that. That you still deal with that pain everyday." Kate said.

"It's like we were talking about earlier. Sometimes a small little thing can remind us of the past and the ones we love. Ernie reminds you of your grandpa. When I work with young children I always think of Kelly. It's the little things you remember the most." Jethro forced back tears as he said it.

"If love is so wonderful why is it so heartbreaking?" Kate asked with a wry laugh.

"It wouldn't be worth it if it didn't hurt." Jethro added quickly, knowing it was the truth.

"I know." Kate said as she continued her stronghold on Jethro's hand.

Kate rested her head on Jethro's shoulder and they sat in the quiet bedroom for a little while before Jethro stood up.

"Follow me." Jethro said in his commanding tone.

"Yes sir." Kate teased, knowing the mood had lessened.

Kate followed Jethro into the bathroom, and grinned when she realized they'd be showering together.

"I hope you don't mind the company." Jethro smirked when he said it, as he turned the water on so it would warm up.

"Not at all." Kate smiled back as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Mmmm." Kate moaned as she got into the steamy shower and let the hot water hit her skin.

"Nice...very nice." Jethro whispered as he stood behind Kate and began massaging her shoulders.

"Lower." Kate demanded. Her lower back hurt and she welcomed Jethro's relaxing massage.

"Anything else?" Jethro whispered in Kate's ear a few minutes later as his hands rested on her hips.

"Lather me up." Kate directed as she reached for the shower gel and handed it to Jethro.

"Gladly." Jethro replied as he took the bottle and slowly lathered Kate up from head to toe.

"Wow...I could go for another full-body massage." Kate teased as she washed off the soap.

"There's always tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that one too." Jethro smirked at Kate as he began to wash his hair.

"I know." Kate whispered as she leaned into Jethro, and took her turn soaping him up.

"Sweet dreams." Jethro whispered as they climbed into bed a half-hour later, exhausted.

"Yep." Kate replied quickly as she fell off into a dreamless sleep.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So you're pretty much ordering me out of the house?" Kate asked in disgust as she sipped her coffee and glared at Jethro.

"Well...yeah, I'm just saying I need a few hours to myself that's all. Don't be offended. Besides you're the one who won't move in with me. You're the one who wanted to keep your place just in case we decided we needed space. So don't stand in_ my_ kitchen and sulk because I'm doing exactly what you predicted one of us would do. It's not permanent, or even semi-permanent. I'm just asking for three solid hours to myself." Jethro growled his words as he stared back at Kate, not afraid of a confrontation.

"Fine." Kate said as she set her cup down on the counter, grabbed her purse and stomped past Jethro.

"Kate don't be mad!" Jethro pleaded as Kate walked to the garage to retrieve her car.

"I'm not mad. I just don't get it." Kate said as she opened the garage door.

"Get what?" Jethro asked as he followed Kate into the garage.

"You...we've shared all our secrets...well practically all of our secrets. At least I think, but anyhow I guess I can't be around when you get that precious boat out of the basement." Kate retorted in a harsh tone as she got into the car and slammed the door.

Jethro stood in the garage dumbfounded as Kate's car pulled away. If she thought he was up to something with the boat, he'd let her think that. The further off the beaten path, the happier he was.

"What!" Kate barked as Jethro's number appeared on her caller ID. She had spent much of her Saturday afternoon sulking around her place, sorting through mail, watching lame cable TV, and cleaning out her refrigerator.

"Kate...chill out, it's just me." Jethro said in his calm voice, and Kate instantly softened at the sound of his voice even though she didn't want to. She wanted to be mad, but she just couldn't, and she knew he was right.

"Can you do me a favor?" Jethro asked.

"Sure." Kate replied dryly.

"Get dressed up, do your hair, your make-up. I have a surprise for you." Jethro said it cryptically and then he hung up before Kate could reply.

Kate stared at her phone. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was an odd, but wonderful man. She loved the fact that he always left her guessing. She headed to her closet, and picked out her favorite dress. A little black dress with spaghetti straps and a few gold sequins around the hem.

"Perfect." Kate smiled at the garment as she set it on her bed and headed into the bathroom.

It only took Kate an hour to be happy with her appearance. She had already showered earlier in the day, and took time to apply her make-up carefully and curl her hair. Kate slid into her dress, emptied her everyday brown leather purse for a small black sequined clutch and headed out the door. She was almost giddy with excitement as she drove to Jethro's wondering where they were going.

"Jethro?" Kate was wondering where he was. The downstairs was dark, and there was no way he was taking more time to get ready than her. That was just impossible, the thought of it. Jethro was far too masculine for such primping.

"Kate." Jethro said her name somewhere behind her, and a startled Kate jumped when she turned around to see Jethro standing behind her.

"Jethro!" Kate said happily as she stared at Jethro. She had only seen him like this a few times before, but here he was standing in the front hall in a neatly pressed black suit, wearing a tie and a white dress shirt.

"Kate...I hope you're ready for a wonderful evening. I know I am." Jethro said as he extended one hand that had been behind his back and handed Kate a single red rose.

"Jethro! It's beautiful!" Kate exclaimed.

"You are beautiful...I love that dress." Jethro complimented Kate as he moved closer to her.

"You look so handsome." Kate cooed as she admired Jethro's appearance.

"I really like the tie." Kate added as she admired the red silk tie Jethro was wearing.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as she admired her flower. The petals were slightly open and it was a gorgeous deep burgundy shade.

"Let me show you." Jethro replied as he reached for Kate's hand and led her into the living room.

"Jethro!" Kate's eyes grew misty when she looked at the living room. The large space had been transformed from it's usual appearance.

"Is this the living room? It looks good!" Kate said as she stood in the doorway, awestruck.

The sofa had been pushed back towards the wall, the coffee table was nowhere in sight, a fire was blazing in the fireplace, and next to the fireplace sat a small round table with two place settings, and two lit taper candles, a bucket of ice sat next to the table with a bottle of champagne chilling in it.

"Welcome to our romantic night in." Jethro whispered as he stood behind Kate and kissed her neck gently.

"Oh...Jethro!" Kate was still in shock. This was why he had needed the house to himself, not to work on his stupid boat. He was trying to get rid of her for all the right reasons and she had been so mean to him.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." Kate sputtered, it was the only decent thing she could think of to say.

"I know." Jethro replied arrogantly with his cocky smile as he led Kate to the table.

"This is wonderful. It looks perfect. You're perfect." Kate was grinning as she looked up at Jethro while he pulled her chair out for her.

Jethro chuckled at the compliment.

"My dear, I'm far from perfect...but if you insist." Jethro teased as he took the bottle of champagne out of the bucket.

The cork popped loudly and Kate jumped slightly as Jethro filled her glass with the sweet bubbly liquid. He then filled his glass and raised it in a toast.

"To us." Jethro said as he stared at Kate.

"To us." Kate chorused in reply. Their glasses clinked and Kate sipped her champagne slowly.

"So a nice elegant evening in." Kate said as she set her glass down.

"Yes indeed. I thought about taking you out, but the more I thought the more I realized that we run constantly at work. We're driving somewhere, visiting somebody. We're running between two houses. Sometimes staying in is just as much fun as going out." Jethro explained.

"You overheard my conversation with McGee?" Kate asked in surprise.

"What conversation?" Gibbs asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"The one about how much we love our jobs, and we'd never admit it to anybody else but sometimes it's a relief to have days of nothing but paperwork. What with all the chasing, shooting, and arresting we do." Kate smirked at Jethro as she sipped more of her champagne.

"No...I don't recall that one." Jethro said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going? Come back! I miss you already!" Kate pleaded.

Kate sat back in her chair and let the heat from the fire warm her as she smiled, thinking about how thoughtful Jethro had been to put all of this together. It was nice to stay at home and do what they wanted, on their own schedule. Kate glanced around the living room and noticed how clean it looked. Jethro had actually dusted, and swept the floors. Uusally she did that, but he had taken the time.

"Dinner is served." Jethro said as Kate looked down in front of her.

"You made lobster and alfredo?" Kate asked in amazement.

"No. It's from Giovanni's...I know my limits." Jethro chuckled as he sat across from Kate and began to eat his dinner.

"This lobster is to die for. It's rich and buttery, and the alfredo is perfect." Kate smiled through dinner. She was beyond thrilled to be enjoying such a wonderful evening with Jethro. It was a quiet dinner, where they sipped champagne and talked about everything but work.

"I'm stuffed." Kate admitted as she pushed her plate to the side. She had finished all of her lobster and most of her noodles.

"Me too." Jethro said as he cleared their plates.

"May I have this dance?" Jethro asked as he returned to the living room and extended his hand towards Kate.

"You may." Kate smiled as she stood up and made her way over to Jethro who was busy starting the CD player.

"This my dear...is our song." Jethro said with a proud look on his face as the music began to play.

"I love it." Kate decided as she heard the music and recognized the song instantly.

Jethro placed one strong hand on Kate's back and pulled him towards her, her hand resting on his shoulder, and their other hands locked in a firm grasp.

"Shall we dance?" Kate whispered as the music continued.

Jethro started to slowly move Kate around the living room with him.

_"Love me tender...love me true..." _Elvis Presley's voice rang through the living room. Jethro led Kate in a simple but sweet dance around the living room, avoiding the table where they had eaten.

_"Never let me go, you have made my life complete and I love you so, love me tender love me true, all my dreams fulfilled for my darling, I love you and I always will..." _The song continued on as Kate looked into Jethro's eyes exchanging looks that said more than words ever possibly could.

_"I love you, I'm thankful for you...I need you." _It was all so simple, but it meant so much to the both of them.

The song ended and the couple stopped dancing.

"We have a song." Jethro said proudly as he looked at Kate and pulled her closer for a hug.

"Finally." Kate whispered happily as she snuggled closer to Jethro.

Jethro kissed the top of Kate's head and relished the silence of the living room. Their first dance had been perfect, and so far the entire night had been perfect.

"More champagne?" Jethro suggested as he and Kate headed back to the table.

"Yes please!" Kate giggled with excitement as she held out her glass for Jethro to fill.

"Caitlin are you tipsy?" Jethro asked with a smirk as he finished re-filling his own glass.

Kate had already chugged her champagne.

"Perhaps." Kate said with a teasing smile as she looked at Jethro, who was pacing himself, slowly enjoying the sweet liquid.

"What now my lady?" Jethro asked as he set his glass down.

"Let's sit by the fire...it's so nice and warm." Kate suggested.

"Do you really want to sit on the floor in a dress?" Jethro asked, making sure Kate would be comfortable.

"Amateur." Kate mumbled as she headed over to the couch and began removing cushions.

"Kate what are you doing?" Jethro asked as he followed Kate to the couch and began helping her.

"You mean to tell me Leroy Jethro Gibbs...man of intrigue and blue eyes...that you can build a boat in your basement but you've never had an indoor campout?" Kate inquired as she tossed a cushion carelessly by the hearth.

"What?" Jethro asked in confusion as he carefully set his cushion next to the other one.

"You know build a fire inside, in a fireplace of course, and sleep next to it all night like a camp-out?" Kate explained.

"Can't say that I have." Jethro replied.

"Well there's a first time for everyfing." Kate said as she took the throw blanket off the back of the couch and spread it on the cushions that were now on the floor next to the fire.

"Everyfing?" Jethro asked with a smirk, blowing out the candles on the table.

"I'm not drunk. Tipsy definetly, drunk not at all." Kate said indignantly as if she were trying to defend her own honor.

"Fine with me." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's hand and led her to their new makeshift sofa bed.

"Nice and Cozy." Kate said as she sat on the edge of a cushion and relazed by the fireplace.

"Sure is." Jethro said as he sat next to Kate and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tonight was wonderful. Thank-you." Kate whispered as she leaned into Jethro so their foreheads were touching, and the tips of their noses lightly brushing.

"You deserved it. We need to change it up every now and then. Besides, we have a song now." Jethro reminded her as he leaned in for a kiss.

"That was nice." Kate cooed as she reached for Jethro's hand.

"Very nice." Jethro whispered as he gently stroked Kate's hand with his own.

"See this is comfy..." Kate sighed as she sank deeper into the cushions.

"So is this." Jethro let out a grunt as he rolled them so he was on top of Kate.

"Jethro!" Kate yelped in surprise at the sudden attack.

"Calm down it's just friendly fire." Jethro joked.

"How sweet it is." Kate sighed as she looked up into Jethro's eyes his weight resting on her. He was heavy, but not a burden and she relished their closeness.

Kate leaned up and kissed Jethro softly, her lips slowly meeting his. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, as their speed increased, along with their need for one another. Kate's hands slowly traveled up Jethro's shoulders and she removed his jacket.

"Kate...don't stop." Jethro panted as they surfaced for air.

"I have no intentions of doing so." Kate replied.

They continued their passionate embrace as Kate removed Jethro's tie and undid the buttons on his shirt, and untucked it.

"Wow." Kate said in awe as her hands brushed against Jethro's slacks and she felt his harndness against her hand. Suddenly she felt powerful, sexy, and feminine. She had complete control over him. She had the power to make him weak. He needed her, and she needed him.

"There's more where that came from." Jethro replied as his lips traveled down Kate's neck, and across her shoulders. Jethro slid the straps of her dress her arms. He didn't want anything to interfere with the path his lips were tracing on Kate's silky-smooth skin.

"Ohhh!" Kate moaned as Jethro's mouth kissed the top of her breast as he slid her dress lower and lower. Kate instinctively lifted her hips and Jethro triumphantly slid her dress off in one dramatic movement.

"Wow! I thought the dress was nice...but this...is fantastic." Jethro smiled as he knelt between Kate's legs and surveyed the beautiful woman before him.

She was wearing a tight fitting black lace corset, and matching panties.

"I can't wear a regual bra with that dress." Kate explained needlessly.

"I don't mind." Jethro smiled his endearing half-smile as he slid Kate's heels off. They were beautiful shoes, but they looked painful, and Jethro wanted Kate to feel nothing but pleasure.

"We're uneven." Kate said with a grin as she bit her lower lip.

Jethro glanced at the couch cushions, worrying they had become separated.

"Not the cushions...you need to take your shirt off." Kate explained as Jethro winked at her, understanding what she had meant.

"You have such a nice body." Kate complimented Jethro in a husky voice he had never heard before.

"Thanks." Jethro accepted the compliment, and in the dim light of the fire Kate couldn't be sure but she thought she had seen him blush slightly.

"How can you wear this?" Jethro wondered aloud as his hands deftly worked the hooks on Kate's corset as his lips traveled over the tops of her breasts, straining to be free of their restrictive garment.

"I'd do anything for you." Kate moaned in relief as the corset finally came undone and Jethro flung it to the side.

"It looked good, but next time don't torture yourself." Jethro instructed Kate as he greedily took a hardened nipple in his mouth.

"Ohhh! Jethro!" Kate moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure at the intense sensation.

Jethro continued his endeavor as his hand reached up to caress Kate's other breast.

"Ohhh...yessss...ohhh...more please." Kate moaned. They were just getting started and Kate was dangerously close to climaxing. Everything Jethro was doing was perfect.

"I dont' intend to stop." Jethro said as he kissed the valley between Kate's breasts and began to lick her other nipple.

"Please don't...ever...this can't end...ever..." Kate let out a guttaral moan as Jethro's mouth continued to please her sensitive skin.

"Good-bye to these." Jethro said as his thumbs hooked under the waistband of Kate's panties and he slid them down her legs.

In a very unladylike fashion Kate spread her legs for Jethro, eager for him to please her.

"Oh Kate." Jethro's eyes grew wide as he looked at her, knowing she was so ready for him. His breath caught in his throat, he'd never seen his sweet Katie do anything so brash before, but he loved it.

She was exposed and ready for him, clearly unashamed to admit just how badly she needed him.

Slowly Jethro kissed the inside of Kate's milky white thighs. Kate squirmed under his teasing, gentle touches. She wanted it all at once, but Jethro would not give so willingly. He knew tonight the tease would be well worth it.

Slowly, Jethro's index finger traced a faint line around Kate's center.

"Ohhh!" Kate moaned as she shuddered in anticipation, uanble to control herself.

"You want me don't you?" Jethro asked in a sing-song voice as his finger lazily traced around Kate's center, carefully avoiding her most sensitive area.

Kate bit her lower lip and only nodded. Her skin was glowing in the firelight and she looked so enticing, so inviting. Showing some sort of mercy, without warning Jethro inserted a finger into her.

"Oh God!" Kate wailed, the sudden sensation of fullness just what she needed.

"That's nice...isn't it?" Jethro asked as he watched Kate's hips sway lazily back and forth in time with his movements.

"Uh-huh." Kate whimpered softly. She was getting dangerously close to the edge, unable to form a coherent thought.

"It gets better." Jethro said as his thumb slowly stroked her clitoris.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" Kate growled at the bolt of pleasure searing through her.

Kate relaxed for a second, and Jethro's ministrations continued, and Kate relinquished herself to his control. It was nice to lay back, and enjoy being enjoyed.

"_Wow. Oh wow." _Kate thought to herself. Jethro's tempo was increasing steadily. In less than a minute it all became too much for Kate, and she fell over the proverbial edge, an orgasm washing over her as she panted Jethro's name. Her muscles tensed, and then relaxed all at once.

"You okay?" Jethro asked. In all their time together he had never seen Kate like this, so uninhibited, so free.

Kate nodded as she attempted to catch her breath.

Jethro ran a gentle hand through her hair as he lay next to her, holding her while she came back to reality.

"I love you." Kate whispered as she crawled on top of Jethro.

"I love you too." Jethro replied as he smiled at Kate.

"Love you more." Kate said as she thrust her hips, reveling the feeling of Jethro's hard-on.

"Pants...off...now." Jethro said as Kate moved so Jethro could stand up.

"Allow me." Kate said as she met Jethro's gaze and held it for a few seconds.

Kate undid his belt, and zipper, and gently slid Jethro's pants and boxer shorts to the floor. Jethro stepped out of the pool of fabric, and Kate knelt next to him, admiring his maleness. He was more than ready, as was she, but now it was her turn to delight him. Kate wrapped a delicate hand around his member and began moving it slowly up and down his shaft.

"Katie...oh my Katie!" Jethro yelped as Kate slowly began running her tongue over him.

One of Jethro's hands firmly tangled itself in Kate's hair, willing her to stay where she was, not that he was worried about her moving. She was enjoying this too, he knew that by the happy little slupring noises she was making.

"Kate...stop..." Jethro begged after a few minutes of intense pleasure.

"But why?" Kate asked as she leaned back on her heels and batted her eyelashes at Jethro.

"You know why." Jethro replied in a strained voice.

"I want you so bad." Kate confessed as she lay back on the cushions.

"I want you too." Jethro replied as he made his way down to the cushions.

"Ready?" Jethro asked, making sure Kate was comfortable.

Kate nodded yes, and although she had anticipated it she was still taken by surprise when Jethro entered her.

"Ahhhh...yesssss" Kate practically hissed as she and Jethro settled into a comfortable rhythm, her legs hooked around his lower back, driving him deeper.

"Ohh...Uhhhh!" Jethro moaned loudly as he stroked harder and faster.

"Jethro...I won't last very much longer." Kate readied him for her climax.

"Niether will I." Jethro panted as he let himself go, along with Kate and they rode a tidal wave of pleasure together, both finishing at the same time.

Jethro fell onto Kate, careful to hold himself up with one arm so he wasn't crushing her.

"Incredibly incredible." Kate whispered as she kissed Jethro's cheek as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Awesomely awesome." Jethro said with a a laugh as he rolled over onto his side, pulling Kate with him.

"It sure was." Kate added as Jethro kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, before wrapping his arms around her and reaching for another blanket to cover them.

They lay on the makeshift sofa-bed cuddling, and kissing until they drifted of to sleep, the crackling fire, and their deep even breathing the only sounds filling the living room.

It was Kate who stirred in the middle of the night, her arm had fallen asleep and she turned to provide relief to the numb limb. She caught sight of Jethro, sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly.

"_Jethro Gibbs I'll love you until the day I die_." Kate thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep, content to dream about a life with Jethro.


	8. Heart Break Part One

**Author's Note:** Still don't own it, and this chapter is based off the episode "Heart Break" Episode Eight, Season Two. Kate and Jethro needed a good lover's spat...it was bound to happen. This episode is heavy in Kate/Gibbs interaction so this will be split into two chapters...Heart Break One, and Heart Break Two! Happy Reading! BKC.

Kate rolled over, she was in a cold and empty bed. A feeling she wasn't used to at all. Where was Jethro? Why was her phone ringing incessantly? Kate grabbed her phone and Sig in one swift motion. She answered the phone.

"Todd." She grumbled drowsily.

"Kate get up, meet me at Bethesda Naval Hospital. We've got a case." Tony DiNozzo explained in a far too chipper voice for Kate.

"What? At three fifteen in the morning?" Kate grumbled.

"Yeah Kate, believe it or not we have a twenty-four seven job. Did you not get the memo?" DiNozzo shot back.

"Tony, I got it...this just doesn't happen that often, I'll be there in a half-hour." Kate said as she sat up and began going through her drawer to find something suitable to wear. Her drawer at Jethro's house was mostly lingerie, pajamas and underwear. She finally found the only pair of jeans and a lone button-down she kept at the back of the drawer just for an occasion like this.

"More like an hour." DiNozzo snorted.

"Tony! I will not be putting make-up on or doing my hair." Kate retorted quickly slipping her jeans on.

"Well it's just my estimated time of arrival, seeing as how you're not at your place. I called there four times. Finally got you on the cell. Who's the lucky guy...wait let me guess...he's an accountant, boring by day but able to fulfill your fantasies by night..." Tony teased.

"DiNozzo I'll see you later!" Kate yelled as she slammed the phone shut and finished getting dressed.

Kate holstered her weapon and headed downstairs, and saw the light from the basement. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs.

"No DiNozzo...you didn't wake me up." Jethro said as he hung up and threw a piece of sandpaper on his work bench.

"We caught a case." Jethro said before he even turned around.

Kate smiled to herself, she had tried to be quiet, but he knew she was there.

"Separate cars." Kate said quickly, immediately switching gears to "Agent Todd" mode. This was the way it had been for a year now. They were either Gibbs and Kate or they were Jethro and Katie, the latter being what they hid from absolutely everyone.

Now, it was time to be the NCIS Agents they were and go do their jobs.

"Head out. I'm right behind you." Jethro said as he bounded up the stairs two at a time and kissed Kate's cheek.

Kate headed out the door, and got into her car. Jethro was right behind her, getting into his truck. Lucky him...he had already been dressed _and_ awake. Kate followed Jethro until they reached Bethesda Naval Base. She hung back a little bit just in case anybody like Ducky or McGee were arriving at the same time.

"You're kinda grumpy." DiNozzo teased as Kate photographed the charred flooring around the hospital bed.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." Kate said it very tongue-in-cheek just as Agent Gibbs walked by and glared at her.

"So you weren't at your place...and you didn't get much sleep...sounds like you had a great night." Tony smirked at Kate as he said it.

Kate finished her photographs and stood up and stuck her tongue out at Tony. McGee was oblivious to the whole conversation as he made arrangements with Abby to have the contents of the entire hospital room transported to her lab.

"Tired Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked once they were in the hallway waiting to interview the surgeon.

"It's nothing Gibbs, really." Kate sighed as she looked at her boss, avoiding eye contact.

"Good, I wouldn't want anything interfering with your job." Gibbs quipped sharply just in time for DiNozzo to hear as he exited the hospital room.

DiNozzo was silently thankful for two things. One being that he wasn't the only one Gibbs harassed, and two that Kate may have actually found somebody who made her happy. He hoped it would last. There were only three Tony knew of for sure. Major Kerry, a surgeon who had never had time for Kate, and her ex-fiancee. In a big brother sort of way Tony wanted to know Kate was happy and well-cared for. He hoped that finding her in the arms of another at three am was a step in that direction. As much as he teased and tormented Kate he wanted her to be happy.

"Let's call it a night." Gibbs announced across the bullpen almost fifteen hours later. He was tired, and therefore his team was exhausted.

"Why did you get out of bed last night?" Kate asked as they ate dinner later that night.

"Ducky seems quite taken with the heart surgeon from Bethesda." Jethro commented, avoiding the subject.

"Damnit Jethro!" Kate bellowed as she pounded her fist on the kitchen table.

She was in no mood to have him avoid a direct question. She had been cranky and tense all day. It had started not by being woken in the middle of the night, but by finding herself in an empty bed.

"Kate...what has gotten into you?" Jethro asked as he stared at Kate. Shocked by her outburst.

"Why did you leave me? I was cold and alone when Tony called me. The point of being together is you know...having you...here...with me." Kate said exasperated.

"I couldn't sleep. So I went to work on the boat. I've done it before, usually I am in bed before you even notice. This time I didn't." Jethro said as he stared at Kate.

"Fine. That's all I needed to know...wait you do this a lot?" Kate backtracked.

"I wouldn't say a lot. Maybe once or twice a week. Sometimes for an hour, sometimes until sunrise or right before our alarm goes off. I didn't think it would bother you." Jethro explained.

"Yeah well it does." Kate quipped.

"Katie...would you rather I stay in bed and toss and turn?" Jethro said in a calm voice, trying to be reasonable. It had just occurred to him that Kate was tired, cranky and maybe dealing with some hormonal issues, and being the voice of reason was not a bad choice at the moment.

"No." Kate replied shortly.

"Well, there you go. It makes sense, but I promise not to leave you for too long again." Jethro said with a smile as he leaned across the table to take Kate's hand in his which was no doubt sore from hitting the table.

"Why can't you sleep? Are your knees bothering you again?" Kate asked.

"No." Gibbs replied flatly.

"You're having trouble sleeping that's an issue." Kate pressed as she stood up to clean up the table.

"It's not an issue." Jethro countered.

"It is...what's going on? Can I help. See maybe if you'd just talk about it..." Kate said in a soft voice as Jethro got up and began loading the dishwasher.

"I don't need to talk about anything or anyone." Jethro said quickly, his anger was rising and he just wanted Kate to drop the subject.

"Damnit Jethro! This is not going to work if you don't open up every now and then!" Kate huffed as she wiped down the kitchen table.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" Jethro quipped as he shut the dishwasher.

"Jethro? Do you realize what you just said to me?" Kate asked as her jaw dropped, and the washcloth in her hand fell to the floor.

"Yes. I do...I should have known this would happen. It's just like every other time." Jethro said as he faced Kate.

"Every other time? That's what I am? Another notch in the Jethro Gibbs relationship belt? That's classy, real fucking nice. All this time I guess I thought you respected me. Four wives, three divorces. I should have seen this coming!" Kate yelled as tears stung at her eyes.

Kate fought desperately to force back her tears but she knew this was it. This was the end. It was over. She would not cry now, not in the kitchen. She'd get into her car, drive back to her place, open some wine and cry until she fell asleep. That's what she would do. That's what she always did.

"Is that what this is about? I suck at relationships because I've been married so much? I can't possibly ever have a good relationship because I'm somehow defective?" Jethro raised his voice as he said it, angered that Kate would say something so hurtful.

"Tell me...Jethro...why you're up so much...I have a psychology degree. There is a reason for your insomnia. It doesn't just _happen_." Kate rationalized.

"Well Kate, for having a fancy degree it seems you know very little about grief. I don't talk about it because I don't expect you or anyone else to understand. It's not like you've ever lost a _child_." Gibbs said it as he stared at his kitchen floor, unable to look at Kate as he said it.

Kate pivoted on her heel and exited the kitchen before she said something she'd regret. She grabbed her purse and keys from the bench in the front hall and flew out the front door and ran to the garage. She needed to leave...now.

"Kate!" Jethro yelled as he ran after Kate.

He caught her, which didn't surprise Kate one bit. He used his body weight to pin her to the side of the car as their chests heaved and they stared at one another. Kate's eyes narrowed and she was the one who spoke first as she looked into Jethro's eyes.

"I know a lot more about grief than you think I do." Kate whispered as she slid out from under Jethro with ease, prepared to kick her way into her car if she had to. Jethro had not missed the flash of pain and anguish in her eyes. It was a look he had never seen before and it terrified him.

Jethro stood in his garage stunned, knowing that he had to let her go. It would kill him inside, but she was too mad, to angry, to confused right now. The Kate that was frantically putting her car in reverse was not the calm collected Agent Todd he was used to. Maybe in a few hours or days she'd come back to her senses.

Jethro stood in the now empty garage and did what he always did in a time of crisis. He closed the large door, and headed back to the basement to work on his boat.

"Kate...what the hell happened to you?" Tony asked the next morning as she walked into the bullpen.

Kate was hung over and she looked like a hot mess. She didn't care who noticed.

"Long night." Kate said quickly.

"Whoa!" McGee almost fell into his chair when he walked by Kate's desk and caught sight of her haphazard ponytail and drab khakis and plain sweater.

"I'm here and I'm alive...now is a great time to back off." Kate said as she looked up from checking her e-mail to glare at Tony and McGee.

"Backing off." McGee said in a small voice.

Tony glanced back at Kate. He had never seen her like this. It was unreal. However, he went back to his work and continued throughout his day. The next day when Kate looked presentable but was still uncharacteristically moody he shot McGee a warning glance.

"Tim I already told you! I've been processing the contents of an entire hospital room. She and I haven't even seen each other in two days, except to exchange evidence baggies." Abby explained as Tim kept badgering her about what was wrong with Kate.

Abby stopped as she ran a diagnostic test on an oxygen tank.

"Maybe that's the problem! I'm a terrible best friend. I haven't stopped long enough to notice." Abby bit her lower lip as she chided herself for not taking the time to talk to Kate in the past few days.

"Tony and I we're getting really worried. Ducky too." This behavior just isn't like our Katie." McGee explained.

"I don't know anything, maybe I'll try to get her out for lunch or something." Abby said sympathetically. She was worried about Kate now too.

"Wait...how bad is it if Ducky noticed?" Abby asked as she turned back to her work.

"Bad...real bad. Yesterday she wore khakis and a brown sweater that wasn't even ironed..." McGee trailed off in a low voice.

Abby stood there in shock. Something was definitely wrong with her best friend.

Gibbs drove back to the Navy Yard from Bethesda. He was still replaying the fight he and Kate had two days earlier over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it. He didn't understand it. There was something that had pushed Kate over the edge. Maybe it was him. He did seem to aggravate women he loved.

"Why can't you just open up?" A voice inside his head nagged.

Jethro brushed away the nagging voice and continued to drive. Every word she had said haunted him.

"_I know a lot more about grief than you think I do." _Kate had said. Those words haunted him since she'd spoken them. Now he'd never know what they meant.

Jethro parked the car and headed back into the Navy Yard. He saw Abby and Kate in the parking lot. Abby was skipping ahead to her red hearse while Kate trudged along behind her.

"We're going to lunch! Kate and I! It's so nice to get out of the office!" Abby chirped happily.

"Enjoy it ladies!" Jethro said as he waved and headed into the building.

Kate had kept her head down the entire time and refused to make eye contact with him.

"So what the hell is going on?" Abby asked when she and Kate were finally alone in the car.

"What?" Kate asked as she shrugged her shoulders playing stupid.

"Who is he? Does Gibbs need to beat him up?" Abby asked as her eyes narrowed.

Kate chuckled to herself. Gibbs beating up Gibbs...now that would be a sight to see.

"Umm...no let's not resort to violence. It's just hard you know. We had a fight, a big one." Kate finally confessed as she and Abby exited the Navy Yard.

"You really liked him?" Abby asked quizzically. She hadn't even known Kate was seeing anyone.

"Yeah and before you get mad...I had to keep it quiet. Mostly so Tony wouldn't torture me, but you know...just because sometimes it's easier." Kate explained hoping Abby didn't hate her.

"Well look at what Tim and I are going through right now." Abby grimaced as she said it.

"He's not any more comfortable with the idea of outing the relationship?" Kate asked with a smile, knowing full well what Tim's only hang-up was.

"He's still scared Gibbs is going to head-slap him into a coma and then fire him." Abby explained as the women headed into the restaurant.

"So what's the deal? You've got to tell me something." Abby said as Kate picked at her salad.

"You know the old expression, never let somebody else pay for the mistakes of another?" Kate asked as she looked up at Abby.

"Yeah." Abby said as she bit into her veggie burger.

"Well, there's this guy I've been seeing. We've kept it kinda quiet because we've both had some bad experiences before, and we wanted to make sure this was going the right way. Things were great until a few days ago. He's got a lot of baggage and I've got a lot of baggage. Bad things from past relationships are interfering with this new one." Kate explained as she forced back tears.

"Well, just level with him. Tell him about the Bastard ex-fiancee. If you two are meant to be he'll understand." Abby said plainly.

"I did." Kate said as she stared at her salad, unable to eat another bite.

"Everything?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Kate said plainly as she averted her eyes. She was lying and both women knew it.

"That's funny because I get the impression that you never really leveled with me. On the rare occasion you do talk about him I get the distinct impression that you're holding back...like you always do...I know you haven't told me everything about him. I'm your best friend and I won't force the issue, but Kate damnit...if you love this guy you need to sit down and tell him what you won't even tell me." Abby advised.

"There's a lot that happened...really bad things that sometimes I won't admit to myself. Things I don't even like dealing with." Kate said as she forced back tears.

"Kate, did you ever think that this guy is in your life right now for a reason? Maybe it's time to toss away the baggage. Vent let it out, but if you're this upset over a fight with him then my guess is that this is true love, the real deal and if you let that go you're stupid." Abby said it with a smile, and Kate knew her friend was right.

"How can I vocalize something that I haven't even begun to deal with?" Kate asked as the waitress set the check on the table.

"You'll find your way. Maybe he'll help you. You never know. If he understands you and you understand him then Kate it is meant to be. Go find your true love." Abby squeezed Kate's hand as she said it.

"Are you sure she's gone?" Abby asked as McGee and Tony entered the lab.

"We're sure. She and Gibbs are out interviewing that sailor." Tony explained.

"How was lunch? Is she-is Kate..g-g-g-oing to be okay?" McGee stammered.

"She'll be fine I think. Bottom line she didn't give up a name though. She didn't give me any clues to his identity, so I guess your part of the plan is up." Abby said succinctly.

"Good. I didn't really want to deliver a knuckle sandwich at ten pm." DiNozzo said.

"Tony! You promised we wouldn't beat him up...we'd just flash our badges and scare him a little." McGee interjected.

"I tried to convince her that they need a good long talk, and if he's not willing to listen or if he doesn't understand her then he isn't meant to be." Abby explained what she had said at lunch.

"You know I tease her a lot, but whatever's going on...she doesn't deserve it." Tony said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Abby and Tim turned and looked at Tony as if he had three heads.

"You do have a soul that isn't tainted black with rubbish!" Abby said with a smile as she hugged Tony.

"Abby...air...please..." Tony gasped as his phone rang.

"Yeah boss?" Tony said as he picked up his phone.

"You and McGee better get down to Annendale High School." Gibbs said plainly.

"Why?" Tony asked. This didn't sound so good, and they had been on just a regular suspect interview.

"Crime scene to process. Kate shot our suspect four minutes ago." Gibbs grumbled as he hung up.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he hung up the phone and stared at McGee and Abby.

"We've got to go. The details are sketchy but Kate just shot our sailor." Tony explained.

"Is he alive?" McGee asked.

"Kate shot him...what the hell do you think probie?" Tony sputtered as he turned to exit the lab.

"Call Ducky...got it." McGee said as he got his phone out and followed Tony.

***LATER THAT DAY***

"Kate? Kate? How you holdin' up?" Tony half-whispered across the bullpen.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. This was her first kill and she knew it had been justified, but with everything else going on in her life it was all too much to bear.

"It was suicide by cop! Get over it!" Jethro's voice bellowed through the tiny space.

Kate shot Gibbs a nasty look, and then hurriedly glanced back at her paperwork. She'd be a desk jockey until all of this got cleared up.

Tony sat at his desk, in shock. Gibbs was right but he had been unnecessarily mean to Kate. She was already having a rough day, and their overbearing boss seemed to make it worse, not better. The first kill was the worst, Tony knew that for sure. Even when it was justified for the job. It had taken him weeks to stop obsessing over taking the life of an armed robber in Baltimore. He had saved three hostages in the process, but at the end of the day as he lay in bed forcing himself to fall alseep reality had hit. He had to kill someone to save others.

"Caitlin...my dear. I didn't expect to see you today." Ducky said in his light accent as he changed bowties at his desk.

"Ducky...I...may...I...see him?" Kate asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"My dear yes, take all the time you need." Ducky said as he pointed to drawer number three.

"I'll be heading out now, just make sure the handle is latched tightly to keep the seal intact when you close up." Ducky explained as he reached for his hat and jacket and headed out.

Kate opened the door and slowly pulled the gurney out. He was so young, with the proper therapy and medication he could have been so much more. More than a suicide by cop in a high school aquatics center. It was a waste, an absolute waste. Kate said a silent prayer for the young man's soul, and then said a prayer for herself. She carefully put the gurney back in the drawer and sealed the latch tightly as Ducky instructed.

The doors to autopsy opened and Kate looked up to see Ducky standing there.

"I was just heading out." Kate explained.

"Well, that's good because I was just coming to get you." Ducky said with a smile.

"What?" Kate asked in surprise.

"My date has cancelled, and I think you need some time off the Navy Yard. I'd be delighted if you would join me tonight." Ducky said as he extended an arm.

Kate threaded her arm through the crook of Ducky's elbow.

"I'd like that very much, but Ducky where are we going?" Kate asked.

"That my dear is a surprise." Ducky smiled as they headed to his Morgan.

"It looks so different at night." Kate said as Ducky's car pulled up to the back entrance of the Smithsonian Museum of American History.

"A friend of mine owes me a favor." Ducky explained as he led Kate into a service entrance.

"This...is...amazing." Kate said in awe as she looked at the relics from Abraham Lincoln's assassination.

"Isn't it though? Every few months exhibits are rotated, cleaned and preserved. This is fascinating." Ducky added as he pointed out the actual round that had killed the President.

"I figured being of Secret Service stock you'd have a special interest in this." Ducky added with a chuckle.

"It's all amazing. The care they take in cleaning the artifacts." Kate said as she stared in awe.

"Certainly it is. Now would you like some dinner?" Ducky said as he extended his arm to Kate yet again.

"I haven't been hungry lately." Kate admitted.

"That is precisely why we need to go to dinner." Ducky said as Kate realized he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ducky! I can't accept this it's too nice." Kate said as Ducky parked the Morgan in front of Porterhouse, the most expensive and nicest steakhouse in DC.

"You need nice. After the week you've had." Ducky said as he opened Kate's door.

"So you noticed." Kate said glumly.

"Everyone's noticed." Ducky said as they made their way into the restaurant.

"So tell me dear what can I do to help?" Ducky asked as they browsed the menu.

"You've already done plenty." Kate said simply as she settled on the dry aged filet.

"But there must be more. I cannot stand to see you like this." Ducky admitted as he smiled softly at Kate.

"There is one thing." Kate said bluntly.

"What would that be?" Ducky pressed.

"Let Jethr-I mean Agent Gibbs...let him read my medical records." Kate said as she stared at her water glass, aware of what you were saying.

"Caitlin...do you realize what you're saying?" Ducky asked his face an ashen color.

Kate only nodded at the Medical Examiner.

"Well then so be it." Ducky said as he picked up his water glass and sipped it. Kate's reference to Gibbs as Jethro had not gotten past him. Ducky knew one thing for sure. For at least the next few days he'd have more questions than answers.

"Now, that's out of the way." Kate said as she forced a tight smile.

"We are going to have a delightful steak dinner, and I absolutely refuse to talk about guns, dead people or NCIS." Kate said as her smile softened into one that was more genuine.

"That my dear...I can live with." Ducky said as he smiled at Kate.


	9. Heart Break Part Two

**Author's Note: **I don't own it! Sorry for the wait in between updates but life had to get crazy all at once! I tried really hard to branch out in this chapter and write tragedy, which I have been told is one of the hardest things to write! Happy reading! BKC!

Kate was actually happy for the first time in two days. Mostly because she was drunk beyond belief. Not that awful ready to vomit drunk, but far more drunk than she had been in a very long time. Ducky had dropped her off over two hours ago. She had slipped into her purple satin pajamas and uncorked wine that she had been saving for no occasion in particular. She sat on her couch, watching some horrible reality show, drowning her sorrows in wine, knowing it was only a matter of time before Jethro would show up. She knew that for sure, even in her drunken haze. He'd be at her door eventually, but what they would to say to one another was anybody's guess.

*****AT JETHRO'S HOUSE*****

"Good to know somebody still makes house calls." Jethro teased as Ducky made his way down the basement stairs.

"Whatcha got there Duck?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his bourbon and pointed at the very thick file folder Ducky had in his hands.

"Some midnight reading. Very heavy and full of medical terminology. Not your cup of tea, but necessary indeed." Ducky said as he approached the workbench and set the folder on top of some tools.

Gibbs glanced at the tab on the folder. He read the name silently.

"What's this all about?" Gibbs asked his best friend as he stared down the older medical examiner.

"She hasn't been herself for a few days. I took her out for a much needed steak and history lesson. This is at her request. I have her permission. She wants you to know the whole truth now. You need to understand that this isn't pleasant reading by any means. She called you Jethro at dinner and I figured the rest out. She's a delightful young woman, and if you hurt her and push her away like all the others, I will never forgive you." Ducky explained as he turned to leave.

"Duck? What do I do with it? What if I can't understand it?" Gibbs asked as Ducky made his way up the stairs.

"Trust me, you'll understand. She wanted it this way. She can't bear to tell you herself." Ducky added as he disappeared.

Jethro took the file upstairs to his living room where the light was far better for reading. Kate's medical history was detailed beginning with her birth. Normal childhood, vaccinations, tonsillectomy, allergies, one broken elbow after a volleyball match junior year of high school. Her physical to gain entrance to the Secret Service. He read through it all pretty fast. There was still a fat section of the file left and Jethro's heart skipped a beat when he looked at the date on the first page.

It was almost five years ago to the day. He read slowly deciphering the medical terms of the written report. Everything so far had been an easy read, but this was decidedly much more difficult.

"_Admitted at 21:00 patient is of child bearing age and appears to be healthy in all aspects. Exam and interview with patient concludes she is full-term." _

Jethro stopped reading as his jaw went slack. He had absolutely no idea. The only reason Ducky knew was because when Kate transferred to NCIS so did her medical records, and Ducky had no choice but to review them, and then most likely clarify some things with Kate.

Tears stung at Jethro's eyes as he continued to read. It appeared that Kate Todd did know a few things about grief.

"_Labor progressed naturally and without difficulty until 08:35 when a male child was delivered." _Jethro continued to read.

"_Male child appeared healthy in all aspects with the unfortunate exception of being stillborn." _

Jethro sucked in a sharp breath, the air in his house suddenly to still and cold for his liking. He fought back tears and forged ahead knowing the most difficult reading was yet to come.

"_Patient did not receive the news well, as can be expected. She is currently sedated and being treated for depression. She is expected to be discharged with in three days, medical staff expect a complete and full recovery from the labor process. The male child appeared to be of average length and weight for a newborn. The mother has refused an autopsy on the child, so any genetic defect or congenital defect of organ formation cannot be determined. Patient however is in excellent physical health and will maintain any future pregnancy well."_

Jethro stopped reading, he couldn't bear to know any more. He needed Kate in his arms now. He needed to hold her, to let her know that it would all be just fine. Kate had comforted him, and now he needed to comfort her. He wanted to let her know that it was okay. She would be okay. They would be just fine if they stuck together. He tucked the file back together neatly and bolted out of the house grabbing his phone and keys.

Jethro sped to Kate's townhouse, blowing off several red lights on the way, he needed to let her know he understood. He needed to know what had really happened, the whole story. Jethro pounded on Kate's front door. Kate answered with tear-stained cheeks and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Katie...Kate...I read your file...and I'm so sorry...why didn't you tell me?" Jethro panted as he stared at Kate.

"First...give a girl a chance to answer the door. Second...I never told you for the same reasons you've told so few people your secret. It's hard to bring up, there is no right time...it just stirs up bad feelings. Third...I'm pretty damn drunk so I might actually open up." Kate said in a flat voice.

"Well may I come in?" Jethro asked politely as he stood in Kate's doorway.

"You may." Kate said as she stepped back and allowed Jethro into the front hall.

Kate strolled into the living room and sat on the couch. There was an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, and a half-empty bottle of wine next to it.

"Told ya I was drunk." Kate said as she flopped onto the couch.

"And you're being rather cavalier about it...that's interesting." Jethro said as he sat next to Kate, yearning to hold her hand but not daring just yet.

"After the couple of days I've had it's time for some wine." Kate grumbled as she curled her legs under her.

"Kate...I don't say this much but...but...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out on you. I'm not perfect either. Heck, I've got three failed marriages to prove that, but I don't want to fail with you. I'll never be good at the emotional stuff but I don't want to drive you away with all the things I don't say." Jethro sighed heavily as he looked at Kate, she was so sweet, and she still looked beautiful to him even with a tear-stained face.

"I don't want to lose you either...and I said some mean things too and I'm sorry...it's just that this...this...this time of year is really hard on me!" Kate wailed as she began crying again.

This time Jethro did not hesitate to take Kate in his arms and let her cry. He held her for a long time, letting her cry until she leaned back slightly and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Kate reached for her wine glass and took a giant swig. She set the glass back down with care and looked at Jethro, her eyes pleading for him to say something.

"It's almost five years ago...to the day." Jethro finally said.

"It is." Kate whispered quietly as she reached for both of Jethro's hands and held them tightly.

"It trips you up, doesn't it, makes you stop and think." Jethro said knowingly.

Kate nodded as she let out a little sniffle.

"I get the same way. I guess what I don't understand about all of this...a few weeks ago, when I told you about Shannon and Kelly you could have, you should have told me Kate." Jethro was hurt that Kate hadn't opened up to him and he wasn't afraid to show her his true feelings.

"Like I said it never seems like there is a good time. Besides what would I have said that night...by the way I have some issues too?" Kate asked with a wry smile.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Jethro mused.

"I think that I have a lot of explaining to do and that I should start at the beginning." Kate said as she heaved a sigh.

Jethro nodded as he and Kate reclined slightly on the sofa, still holding hands. He was ready to listen to what she had to say.

"I told you how it all ended. Me and my ex fiancee. We went to Indiana for my bridal shower and I found him with Charlie's wife." Kate said as she searched Jethro's face for any sign of emotion. He just nodded slightly, and stared at her with piercing blue eyes.

"I left him right then and there. Called off the wedding, returned the shower gifts, kicked him out of here. Called our guests and said there was no wedding. The whole nine yards." Kate said petulantly.

"Then I did what I 've always done when life gets too hard. I devoted myself to work. I poured myself into being the best damn agent I could. Long hours, days and days away from home. I'd take any assignment any detail to get my mind off of Kevin." Kate sighed as she looked up at Jethro. He was staring at her intently, just absorbing every word she had to say.

"I worked myself sick, or so I thought. My stomach started bothering me all the time. I was so tired, I even skipped an entire cycle. I thought it was weird though, because I had been on the pill. I was kinda suspicious but uncertain, so I went to the doctor. I practically fainted when the nurse told me I was almost seven weeks." Kate bit her lower lip and forced back tears.

"Best I can figure it happened the night before my bridal shower. Here's a helpful hint; antibiotics and birth control do not go together. I had a sinus infection and we weren't as careful as we should have been mostly because we were getting married in two months. I called Kevin more out of obligation than anything and I told him what had happened. He told me to get rid of it. I remember crying and telling him he was a horrible person. Finally, he calmed me down by saying he'd pay support if he had to but that was it." Kate was crying again as Jethro reached one hand across her shoulders and began rubbing her back gently.

"The Secret Service was pretty cool. They put me on desk duty right away. My parents were okay with it eventually. It took getting used to, but I knew I wanted the baby. I wanted to keep him, and I was prepared for single motherhood. A week before my due date my mom and dad came to stay with me. My mom had five kids, and I figured she'd be good during the delivery." Kate paused and took a deep breath.

"Everything was normal the entire pregnancy. Every test, every ultrasound. Nobody can explain this, but I know what happened. It's all my fault." Kate stopped talking and she burst into hysterical sobs. Jethro had never seen Kate like this and it frighetened him. He just held her as she continued to cry.

"Katie...that's not true. You'll never know for sure. Your file said you didn't want any tests done." Jethro finally spoke in a soft voice, attempting to comfort Kate.

"It...is...my fault! I worked myself sick, I drank the night after I most likely conceived! I took my birth control for well over a month! I had to have done something wrong! I couldn't go through with the autopsy though...I couldn't bear to think of somebody doing that to my baby." Kate said as her crying diminished and she regained a bit of composure.

"I guess...I'll never know for sure." Kate whispered softly as Jethro rubbed her back.

"Oh my God Katie, I am so sorry you had to live through that." Jethro whispered as he held Kate in his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kate said softly.

"It's okay Katie. I understand really I do." Jethro added as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"Thanks. It's good to have someone to talk to." Kate said honestly.

"It is." Jethro replied knowingly. It was hard sometimes, keeping all his feelings and emotions to himself, but Kate had been right. There is no good time to bring it up, no right time to tell the darkest most painful secret.

"After I went back to work I threw myself into my job even more than I had before. I took any detail, every job. Anything where I spent more time working than at home. It made things easier, not having to think about it. Most of it's a blur anyhow. I remember looking at my mom in the delivery room when we both realized the baby wasn't crying...everything after that is a blur, the rest of my hospital stay, the funeral...all of it. My mom packed up all the baby stuff before I even got out of the hospital and donated it to a home for teenage mothers. Everyone at work understood. Nobody spoke a word, they gave me my space...heck they probably loved me because I did anything and everything they asked. I volunteered to work Christmas for goodness sake." Kate elaborated.

"Ohhh Katie...you and I are just two peas in a pod aren't we?" Jethro asked with a wry smile.

Kate grimaced slightly, and then her face softened a bit as she looked at Jethro.

"We're good for each other, it seems though we have a lot more in common than we thought, which is really terrible when you think about it." Kate sighed as she reached for her wine.

"It is terrible, the past is full of hurt, and pain. Thankfully we have the present though, and I'd like to think the future too. That is if you'll have me after my outburst." Jethro smirked as he said it, already confident in Kate's answer.

"Jethro! Of course I'll have you!" Kate actually cracked a partial smile as she set down her wine and kissed Jethro.

"Good. I don't think I could go on without you." Jethro said.

"Jethro, I have a feeling you'd manage somehow." Kate said with a slight giggle.

"No Katie. I'm serious. I love you. The past couple days...they've been heartbreaking. I was way too hard on you in the squad room the other day. The first kill, it's always the hardest." Jethro sighed as he rested a gentle hand on Kate's leg.

"DiNozzo said the same thing." Kate replied.

"DiNozzo? You talked to him?" Jethro asked in surprise.

"Well actually he talked to me. He knew I needed somebody to vent to. It's not easy. Even when we know it's for the greater good." Kate rationalized.

"I know. I was a sniper for years. Every kill has always been justified but there are times where it's hard to push it out of your mind, not think about it. When it bothers me I think of all the people that have been saved by that one kill." Jethro explained.

"Yeah." Kate muttered. She was re-playing in her mind what had happened in the aquatics center. It was suicide by cop. The kid never had a chance and he knew it.

"I just don't want you to ever struggle the way I have. I might have been hard on you, but I love you. Don't beat yourself up about this, or anything else that happened in the past. Got it?" Jethro said it authoritatively as if he were instructing Kate.

"Yes sir." Kate said with a mock salute.

"We have each other, we have this moment. We have now. That is what matters." Jethro said as he stood up and stretched.

"You're right. It's a new day for our relationship." Kate said as she stood up on slightly wobbly legs.

Jethro's arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and she regained her balance quickly.

"I love you." Kate said as she rested her head against Jethro's chest.

"Love you too." Jethro said as he wrapped Kate in a tight hug.

"Jethro?" Kate asked.

"Kate?" Jethro replied.

"Can we go to bed?" Kate asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jethro smiled as he said it and led Kate to her room, holding her hand the whole time.

"I'm so glad you know...it's like a weight has been lifted." Kate said as she snuggled up to Jethro.

"No more secrets." Kate added drowsily. The wine and the lack of sleep were getting to her.

"No more secrets." Jethro repeated as he turned off the bedside lamp. In the dark he found Kate again, holding her tightly, happy to share her bed.

"Jethro?" Kate said his name meekly, as if she were unsure of how to act around him now.

"Yeah Katie?" Jethro whispered.

"Make love to me." Kate replied as she found her way in the darkness to Jethro's mouth and began kissing him passionately.

"Sure." Jethro panted in reply as Kate broke off their kiss.

"We've never done it in the dark before." Kate said as she pulled at Jethro's undershirt.

"Well I'm already half-undressed, and I'm really aroused. So that should make it easier." Jethro teased as he felt Kate's mouth press a trail of warm kisses up his chest as she pulled of his shirt.

Her lips met his again as Jethro's t-shirt fell to the side, and he pulled at Kate's pajama top, not wanting to bother with the buttons.

"Somebody's impatient." Kate moaned as the satin fabric slipped over her head.

"It's been too long." Jethro panted as he reached out and held Kate's full breats in his hands.

"Ohh yeahh!" Kate moaned as Jethro caressed her nipples lightly.

"Do you know how much I love you? Jethro asked, breathing heavily as her rolled on top of Kate.

"Yes." Kate said breathlessly as she pulled on Jethro's boxer shorts.

"Oh Kate!" Jethro grunted her name as her hands found him. He was already completely aroused and so ready for her. It had been too long for the both of them, but he didn't want this to be frantic and over too soon.

Kate's hands slowly worked their way up and down Jethro's erection, and his breathing grew erratic.

Jethro surprised Kate by wiggling out of her grasp and slowly kissing her, their tongues intertwining, and his hands running through her hair.

Jethro broke of their kiss and slowly, gently licked a trail down Kate's neck, to the space between her breasts, then he showered her flat stomach with little kisses.

"Oh!" Kate moaned as Jethro's hands worked lower, to her center.

Kate was so turned on, and extremely wet. Jethro's excitement grew when he realized just how close she was. Slowly he inserted one finger and Kate gasped. His tongue found her and began working a steady rhythm along with his fingers.

"Yes!" Kate hissed as her hips bucked off the bed, unable to contain her pleasure.

Jethro continued pleasuring Kate, her hands running through his silver hair.

"Stop." Kate panted.

She felt Jethro shake his head no. It took Kate a moment to register what he meant, and she lay back, resting her head on the pillow, relaxing and enjoying every second. Kate could feel her leg muscles tense, and the slow heat that had been burning inside her reached its boiling point.

"Jethro!" Kate cried out as an intense orgasm came over her. Her hands went limp along with the rest of her body, and her chest was heaving.

"Like that?" Jethro finally whispered.

"Mhmm." Kate said as she came back to reality.

"There's more where that came from." Jethro said in a sing-song voice as he made his way back up through the covers, and kissed Kate's forehead.

"I know." Kate replied as she reached out and took Jethro in her arms.

"Your turn." Kate said as she sat up and knelt between Jethro's legs.

Kate slowly ran a hand along Jethro's erection. Then she painstakingly ran her tongue gently across the tip of him. Jethro ran a hand through her hair, and let out a small moan. It was the reaction Kate wanted.

Kate took her time, caressing his hard-on with her tongue, and hands, listening to Jethro moan in pleasure as she finally took all of him in her mouth.

"Stop...now." Jethro grunted after a few minutes.

Kate obliged, knowing that she had little choice.

"Ready?" Jethro asked as he grabbed Kate's hips and lay her down on her back.

"I've been ready." Kate said, eager to feel Jethro inside of her.

"I love you." Kate moaned weakly as Jethro entered her, filling her with a sensation of intense pleasure. She was unable to form any other coherent thought as Jethro thrust in and out of her, shallowly at first, and then deeper and deeper.

Kate reached around and caressed Jethro's backside with her hands, and as he thrust into her deeply she gripped tighter, holding him in place. She knew exactly what she needed and it wouldn't be long before she got it. Kate bucked her hips to match Jethro's thrusts. Their breathing was the only sound for a few minutes until Jethro let out a loud moan. Kate knew he was close, and so was she. Finally, she allowed herself to spiral out of control with him, to climax for the second time that night. Jethro followed a second later, and they both caught their breath.

"Wow." Jethro finally whispered as he lay his head on Kate's chest, listening to her frantic heartbeat return to normal.

"That's what they all say." Kate whispered back, resting her hand on Jethro's shoulder.

Kate smiled in the darkness, remembering the first time he had said it to her.


	10. The Letter

1**Author's Note: **Still don't own it! Sorry for the wait between updates! I think it's safe to say that with the holidays approaching we're all a bit short on time. I was feeling inspired so here's an update...happy reading! BKC.

This Chapter is based off of "Forced Entry" Episode Nine Season Two.

Gibbs' heart skipped a beat as he stared at his workbench. He smiled his familiar crooked smile and picked up the pink flowered envelope. He reached for a screwdriver and used it as a makeshift letter opener. Gibbs only groaned slightly when a few loose particles of glitter fell out. His mind wandered back to earlier in the week...the source of Kate's inspiration.

"_It...it...it's uhhh pornographic, in the most literal sense of the word." _Kate stammered as she had picked up a piece of evidence.

Jethro loved seeing her like that, blushing slightly...embarrassed in front of her boss. He had worried in the beginning how it would work out. If they'd be able to conceal their feelings for one another, and so far it had worked. She had been in what they referred to as "Agent Todd mode" as she had silently read the letter and logged it into evidence.

Jethro snapped out of his flashback and unfolded the letter that had been left just for him on his workbench. He inhaled the scent of Kate's perfume, lavender and vanilla knowing that she must have sprayed the paper with it. He put on his glasses and began reading:

"_My Dearest Jethro,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As I write it I can't help but feel overwhelmed. It has been so long since we've been together. Sometimes I feel that sharing a bed, sharing a life isn't enough. We've been playing roommates for about a week now, what with the stress of work and all going about our daily routines, collapsing into bed after a quick dinner and even quicker shower. I am hoping that once you're done reading you'll come upstairs and do more than just sleep next to me tonight. I miss your kisses, slow and passionate, your hands roaming all over my body. You are the perfect lover. You know exactly what I want and when I want it. You give more than you take, and every time we make love I am so satisfied yet I want more. As I slip into a white satin teddy embroidered with blue flowers I can't help but think of how it's going to feel when you undress me. I can't wait to be naked for you Jethro, ready and willing for you to pleasure me as only you can. I yearn to feel your hands caress my breasts, and grasp my bottom as you thrust yourself deeply inside me. Your tongue no doubt gives me more pleasure than I can describe, slowly nibbling my neck, gently sucking my nipples, but the one sensation I love the most is when you take the time to kiss your way up my thighs, teasing me...letting my breath catch in my throat before you taste me, these are the things I think about when I'm getting dressed, when I'm working, when I'm driving...sometimes it seems you are all I can think about. Sometimes I surprise myself that I have sex on the brain so much. It's like I'm a horny schoolgirl or something, but maybe that's another fantasy for another time._

_Rest assured Jethro, that tonight isn't all about me. Or any night for that matter. Our lovemaking is never about your or I. It is about us. I will make tonight and every night worth your while. I will revel in your pleasure as well, massaging your neck, kissing you slowly, letting my hands wander down the waistband of your boxers, feeling your cock harden as I stroke it gently, first with my hands, then my mouth. We will of course, make love. You and I two separate people becoming one for a brief moment in time. These moments are what I cherish the most. I cannot wait to see you upstairs."_

_Love,_

_Katie_

Jethro set the letter back down on his workbench and took a deep breath. He was already semi-hard and it was going to take a lot of concentration to get upstairs.

Jethro found the bedroom door slightly ajar, Kate waiting for him on the bed as promised in a nightie.

"Enjoy your letter?" Kate asked coyly as Jethro knelt on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." Jethro managed to whisper hoarsely as he leaned down to kiss Kate.


	11. A Nice Compromise

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything and sorry about the wait between updates. It's really hard to write chapters for episodes that have little Kate/Gibbs interaction so I re-visited a previous chapter where Kate blindfolds Gibbs, and I also thought it would be fun to have Gibbs be a bit stubborn, because "we all have a limit" and thus I give you the next installment. Happy reading! BKC. This chapter is based off of Episode Ten Season Two "Chained"

"But you promised!" Kate whined as she pouted her lips and looked up at Jethro. The silver handcuffs fell out of her hand and clinked on the hardwood floor of Jethro's bedroom.

"I did...but I'm going back on my word." Gibbs said. This was just too much and he wasn't going to have any part in it.

"Wimp." Kate retorted as she put her hands on her hips and continued to pout.

"If you said no you'd want me to respect it." Gibbs sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well that's different." Kate said as she knelt behind Gibbs and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"How so?" Gibbs inquired.

"Because you're the big strong man, and I'm the sweet innocent lady." Kate whispered coyly as she nibbled Jethro's earlobe.

"I wouldn't say sweet _or_ innocent in this case." Jethro huffed. "Besides regardless of gender or strength no means no." Gibbs added angrily.

"Come on I'm consenting to it!" Kate whined again.

"No!" Jethro finally bellowed as he wiggled out of Kate's grasp and stood up.

"Did you see Tony's wrist?" Jethro said in a serious voice as he looked at Kate.

Kate's face softened. The thought hadn't occurred before. Jethro wasn't being prudish. He was worried about Kate.

"There's no good way to do it. Over your head would hurt your shoulders, behind your back would chafe your wrists, if I lie you on your tummy I won't have access to well...everything I want full access to." Gibbs said as he cleared his throat nervously.

"Oh honey!" Kate exclaimed as she stood up and made her way over to Jethro to hug him.

"I just thought it would be kinda...fun...daring...kinky...but you're right after seeing Tony's wrist it's probably not such a good idea. It's bruised, and red and swollen, he won't be able to wear a watch for awhile. Besides...if I get all worked up like I tend to do I might wiggle a bit and make it worse." Kate added.

"I know I promised someday I'd blindfold you and handcuff you, but after this week I'm going to say handcuffs are out of the question." Jethro said quietly as he ran a hand through Kate's hair.

"It makes sense. Thanks for thinking of me." Kate said as she smiled at Jethro's sweetness.

"Their not all they're cracked up to be. I mean Tony's proof of that." Gibbs chuckled as he said it.

"If you have any hope of salvaging this evening you'll obey rule forty-nine." Kate said with a teasing glance.

"Rule forty-nine don't talk about DiNozzo in the bedroom." Gibbs grumbled in remembrance of the all important rule Kate had created.

"I feel bad for him, being handcuffed to Jeffrey and then having to kill him, but let's move on to more important things." Kate smiled at Jethro as she said it.

Gibbs kissed her gently, slowly at first and then becoming more aggressive. His hands traveled to Kate's breasts, encased only in a thin camisole.

"Mmmm...Jethro." Kate moaned as she leaned back slightly.

"Katie..." Gibbs growled as Kate's hand traveled lower and settled on the front of Jethro's pants, caressing the bulge there.

"Bed...now." Kate mumbled as she pulled off her camisole in one swift motion exposing her breasts.

Jethro took off his shirt before falling on top of Kate and showering her with more kisses and gentle caresses.

Kate bucked her hips in response relishing the feel of Jethro's arousal.

"Ready?" Jethro asked as he stood up and undid the button on his jeans.

Kate nodded as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"This too?" Jethro asked as he reached in the night stand drawer and retrieved Kate's sleep mask.

Kate nodded again, almost too excited to speak.

Jethro slipped on the mask and watched as Kate sat on the bed unable to see. Jethro removed his jeans and then slowly removed Kate's green and yellow plaid panties that matched her camisole.

"I love when you wear these itty-bitty things to bed." Jethro joked as his hot breath teased Kate's delicate skin.

"I love when you wear nothing to bed." Kate replied as Jethro began to kiss her flat stomach.

"You okay?" Jethro asked nervously.

"I'm fine...this is fun...not knowing where you'll end up...ne...xt..." Kate struggled to get the word out as her breath caught in her throat, Jethro was gently caressing her breasts in his hands and the sensation was almost overwhelming.

Kate ran a gentle hand through Jethro's hair before she stopped mid-stroke.

"I have an idea." Kate whispered.

"Okay." Jethro said in frustration as he knelt next to Kate who sat up and took her blindfold off.

Kate looked at Jethro with a coy grin and practically jumped off the bed and disappeared into his closet. She came out dangling a red silk tie.

"Loose?" Kate asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jethro shook his head no.

"Katie...I just can't bring myself to do it." Gibbs said with a heavy sigh.

Kate dropped the tie and headed back to the bed.

"I'm fine with just the blindfold." Kate smiled as she got back into bed with a very naked and very aroused Jethro.

Kate lay back and allowed Jethro to do as he pleased with her. She enjoyed every caress, every kiss her pleasure heightened from the excitement of not knowing what came next.

"On your knees." Jethro commanded.

Kate rolled over and balanced herself using her hands and knees.

"This is going to be fun." Kate said in a low whisper.

Jethro gently kissed Kate's shoulder, and Kate felt him shift his weight. She wasn't sure what was going on just yet, but eventually she knew it'd be fun.

In one swift and unexpected motion Jethro entered Kate. Kate was surprised but pleased and she relished the sensation of the new position.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Kate moaned.

Kate felt Jethro grab her breasts and continue thrusting as he too let out a moan of satisfaction.

Once more Jethro surprised Kate by moving one hand away from her breasts and slowly made his way to her center. Jethro's light touches had the intended effect as Kate fell over the edge, an intense climax enveloping her.

Jethro finished shortly after Kate and he removed the blindfold and kissed her cheek as they snuggled close to one another.

"How was that?" Jethro murmured in Kate's ear as he pulled the comforter up over them.

"A very nice compromise." Kate whispered as she fell asleep in Jethro's arms.


	12. Rule Number Twelve

1**Author's Note:** I don't own it! Thanks for the kind reviews and it was bound to happen eventually, Jenny (sort of) makes an appearance in this chapter which is mostly fluff! The next chapter I promise will be more substantive. Happy Reading! BKC

Based off of "Blackwater" Episode eleven, Season Two

"All better..." Kate sighed as she flopped into bed, in a pair of sweat pants, and one of Jethro's Marine Corps t-shirts.

"You looked good...why did you change?" Jethro teased as he rolled over on his side and snuggled up to Kate.

"Wearing an evening gown to bed is hardly comfortable, but I wouldn't expect you to know that." Kate said with a smirk as she craned her neck to kiss Jethro.

"It is such a beautiful dress." Jethro added as he stared past Kate and eyed the black evening gown with gold sequins that was hanging on the back of his closet door, ready for Kate to take back home. Hours ago she had walked through NCIS headquarters and he had almost swept her off her feet and into the elevator to have his way with her, but DiNozzo was standing next to him, and Jethro had quickly come to his senses.

"Beautiful... but I can't move in it."Kate smirked as she said it. She had been forced into buying the dress to wear to fancy State Dinners when she worked for the Secret Service. Kate had often wondered how she'd actually run or apprehend a suspect in the dress if necessary.

"Wearing a tuxedo is hardly comfortable either." Jethro replied with a heavy sigh.

"Jethro Gibbs! You? In a tuxedo? I'll believe it when I see it!" Kate said in shock.

"It's happened a time or two. Details are kinda fuzzy, but it all blends together eventually." Jethro said in a low voice.

"Right where would you ever need to wear a tuxedo?" Kate regretted it the instant she had said it. Jethro had been married four times, certainly he was no stranger to tuxedos. And certainly after four weddings the details were bound to blend together.

"Work." Jethro replied dryly.

Kate closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. That was the great thing about Jethro he had certainly opened up to her, but he was never offended if she wasn't in the mood to talk, and his one word response had been an open-ended invitation for Kate to close her eyes and sleep off a long day.

Jethro lay there and listened to Kate's steady breathing, unable to sleep. His mind was racing, as it often did and he didn't feel like leaving the comfort of his bed to sand away the insomnia. His mind drifted back to the reason for rule number twelve.

"_It's just one night...not even the whole night Jethro! Really...you look so handsome and I don't understand why you insist on being difficult." Jenny Shepard's voice rang out through their London flat in a sing-song tone that let Jethro know she wasn't really that upset with him._

"_You look good, I just look like a penguin." Jethro muttered as Jenny fastened her earrings._

"_Penguins are rarely six-foot tall and armed." Jenny retorted with a slight snort._

"_A penguin with a Sig...I kinda like it...makes me want to take people I don't like to the zoo." Gibbs joked._

"_Let's go." Jenny said as she adjusted her necklace and followed Jethro out of the room._

"_You're so beautiful." Jethro whispered as they danced in a ballroom full of people later that evening._

"_Thank-you." Jenny whispered as she leaned her head against Jethro's chest._

"_Green...it really works for you." Jethro added as they spun around slowly._

"_Yeah...it works for us red-heads, and I liked the beading, sequins aren't usually my thing, but the detail on this dress is impeccable. I can't imagine how much it would be in the states." Jenny elaborated._

"_Jen?" Jethro whispered._

"_Yeah?" Jenny replied._

"_Shut up and kiss me." Jethro spoke just as the music ended._

"_A perfectly good tux ruined!" Jenny shouted. Her voice distorted by something...pain? No that wasn't it...it was a different kind of desperation...anguish?_

_Jethro tried to look around for Jenny and he couldn't find her. He was having trouble orienting himself. He and Jenny had been dancing a second ago. He was wearing his penguin suit and she was wearing a very pretty green dress. Now everything was blurry, Jenny's voice seemed far away. Jethro forced himself to open his eyes wider. The dance floor, the ballroom they were all gone. It was dark, Jenny was shouting, almost hysterical...then there were other voices...was that Ducky? It had to be. Ducky wasn't supposed to be dancing...he was supposed to be waiting for them at the safe house. Jethro's eyelids felt so heavy, and he couldn't stay awake. Nothing made sense and sleep was so comforting._

_A searing white-hot pain ripped through Jethro's right arm. He fluttered his eyelids for a moment and then opened them wide. _

"_Good morning sweetie." Jenny said softly as she stood next to Jethro's bed._

"_Jen...where am I?" Jethro asked groggily._

"_The safe house...you're okay. Ducky and one of his old friends took care of you. It's going to be fine. Don't worry." Jenny whispered as she ran a gentle hand through Jethro's hair._

"_What...what the hell happened?" Jethro asked just as Jenny shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. _

_In the unobstructed view Jethro could see Jenny's green dress on the back of the rocking chair in his room, blood smeared and splattered all across it, and in a pile on the floor next to the chair_

_his tuxedo jacket and shirt, a bullet hole torn through the left shoulder of both. _

"_You okay?" Jethro asked as he pointed to the dress._

_Jenny nodded._

"_My penguin suit is ruined." Jethro smirked as Jenny leaned in and took his hand in hers. _

"_My dress is ruined. We'll have to burn them both before we move on." Jenny said as she kissed Jethro._

Jethro snapped back to reality and finally drifted off to sleep. His last vision of the evening was Kate next to him, sleeping peacefully, and it was in that moment Jethro was thankful that he had ignored rule number twelve.


	13. Dopelganger Dreams

**Author's Note:** Still don't own it! I based this chapter on the premise that we all have multiple facets to our personalities, but what would happen if each facet enveloped its own person? If there were more than one of us? If the old adage was really true that we all have a twin? Kate sees the two most apparent sides of Jethro's personality in this chapter. The side where he would do anything to make someone he genuinely cares for happy, and the side that is always ready to fight...Happy Reading! BKC

This Chapter is based off of Episode 12 "Dopelganger" Season Two.

She couldn't decide if it was a nightmare or a dream or a warning. Kate was torn as she lay there in bed, not wanting to disturb Jethro. It had been so odd, and Kate almost felt shameful as she recalled the details.

"_You're pretty hot...for an old guy!" Kate teased as she kicked her legs playfully as Jethro carried her up the stairs._

"_Old guy! I'll show you old guy!" Jethro laughed as he said it, flinging Kate onto the bed as if she were a rag doll._

"_Please! Please show me! All of it!" Kate giggled as she rolled over onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows._

"_Striptease? Is that what my sweet innocent Katie wants?" Gibbs chuckled as he playfully swayed his hips back and forth._

"_Mmmhmm!" Kate said as she bit her lower lip anticipating a delightful show._

_Jethro slowly peeled off his t-shirt and flung it at Kate who acted like a giddy schoolgirl when she caught his shirt. Kate's eyes were glued to Jethro as he slowly undid his belt, and then the zipper and button on his jeans. The blue fabric pooled around his ankles as Jethro began to play with the waistband on his boxers. _

_A noise in the kitchen disturbed both of them and Jethro nodded at Kate. She got up from the bed slowly and walked past Jethro. She wasn't armed and figured Gibbs would be right behind her as soon as he was decent. Kate slowly made her way down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen._

"_May I help you?" Kate asked tentatively when she saw the open refrigerator door, a pair of work boots, and jeans. Whoever was in Jethro's house was very comfortable with being there. _

"_Oh hey Katie...DiNozzo said you left the office early today." The male stood up and Kate stood there in shock as Jethro held a beer in his hand and closed the refrigerator door._

"_Jethro...aren't you...?" Kate trailed off dumbfounded._

"_Supposed to be working late? Probably. But I wanted to come home and see you." Gibbs said as he took a swig of his beer._

_Kate looked over her shoulder at the stairs, hoping that Jethro would come downstairs any minute. He had been right behind her earlier...she'd had some strange dreams before, but two Jethros...this was bizarre._

"_Missed you today. You gotta quit sneaking away like that." Jethro said as he walked past Kate and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Where you headed?" Kate said as she crossed her arms._

"_Boat...basement...beer." Jethro said as he disappeared down the basement steps._

_Kate was seething. He had wanted to spend time with her, not that damn boat, and now she was beyond confused. Jethro was upstairs and in the basement. Kate stomped all the way to the landing where she was met by Jethro, in his boxers._

"_What the hell?" Kate wondered aloud as Jethro stared at her with a devilish grin on his face._

"_It's okay Katie...we don't mind." Gibbs smiled as he said it, crossing his arms._

"_Yo! Katie! Grab me another brew!" A voice bellowed from the basement. _

_Kate glanced back up at boxer-shorts Gibbs and stared at him blankly._

"_Go for it." Gibbs said cryptically as Kate pivoted on her heel and headed back to the basement without a beer._

"_What the hell is your problem?" Kate bellowed as she stomped down the basement stairs, her feet landing heavier with each step._

"_My problem? My problem!" Jethro bellowed as he threw a planing tool on his work bench._

"_You! You run around at work we're trying to close a case and you don't even tell me you're headed to Abby's lab for a mid-day pow-wow? Thanks for the heads up! Thanks to you I looked like an ass in front of all those Metro cops!" Jethro yelled._

"_Pow-wow! It's not like we were watching Lifetime and eating Bon-Bons! I was collecting results to bring up for your precious presentation so you could save face because that's all that matters! Then you come home saying you want to spend time with me when all you really want to do is pick a fight? You're so damn immature!" Kate screamed as she turned and ran up the stairs. _

_She ran smack into boxer-shorts Gibbs, a relief from grumpy Gibbs._

"_We're kinda a lot to handle." Boxer-shorts Gibbs said with an impish grin._

_"I don't mind." Kate said coyly as she fluttered her eyelids._

_"Oh really?" Gibbs replied now from behind her, his lips set in a thin line._

_Kate glanced at the two men, one seething with anger, the other wearing nothing but his boxers._

_"Trust me, if I can protect the President of the United States I can handle the both of you." Kate quipped._

_"You sure about that?" Grumpy Gibbs asked._

_"There's only one way to find out." Boxer-shorts Gibbs replied._

_"Trust me...I got this." Kate said cooly as she shoved past Gibbs and made her way up to the bedroom._

_"Hey...can I come in or are you still mad?" Grumpy Gibbs knocked on the open door as Kate paced nervously in the bedroom._

_"Why are there two of you?" Kate demanded._

_"Everybody has a twin Katie." The Grumpy version of Gibbs replied._

_"The mirror has two faces Kate." Boxer-shorts Gibbs was now in the room too, and Kate whirled around to face him._

_"We all have two sides to us...and somewhere out there, somebody else just like us. It's not creepy...you'll understand in time...it can be quite interesting. When you started working for me a year ago I bet you never thought I'd be willing to do a cheesy strip-tease for you." Boxer-shorts Gibbs explained._

_"And that first case we worked together on Air Force One, I bet you never thought I'd be so grumpy, so distant sometimes that I'd want nothing more than to work on my boat." Grumpy Gibbs added._

_"So what's the point of all this?" Kate asked as she stopped pacing and threw her hands up in frustration._

_"You were right...what you said in the kitchen...you can handle this...you can handle the both of us, but the question is...do you want to? Will you ever be satisfied? Are we enough? Is Leroy Jethro Gibbs enough for you? Be honest with yourself Katie. What do we have to offer you?" The Gibbs in just his underwear explained._

_"What should I do? Is this some kind of warning or test?" Kate asked in frustration._

_"You will know eventually." Both men chorused in unison._

Kate woke up from her dream, confused, and conflicted. There was a bit of honesty in what the two men had said. Would Jethro ever want the same things as her? He had already settled down, had his family, and he wasn't a big fan of marriage. The age difference that had seemed like such an initial hurdle was now the least of Kate's problems as she finally rolled out of bed and got ready while Jethro continued to sleep soundly, blissfully unaware of Kate's dilemma.


	14. The Unfortunate Puzzle

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! I'm trying very hard to add some substance to this storyline and I hope it is enjoyable. Things get a bit angsty in this chapter, but it is leading up to something big...I promise. Once again thanks for the patience between updates! In the series only two of Ducky's four Corgis are ever given names, and of course I agonized over what to name the other two, but I picked names that I hope would mean something to my favorite medical examiner! Happy Reading BKC!

Based off of "Meat Puzzle" Episode Thirteen, Season Two

"Well I'm glad that's over." Jethro sighed as he fell into bed.

"Me too." Kate whispered as she snuggled up next to Gibbs.

"I don't think I'll ever look at a steak the same way again though." Kate mused.

"I don't think so." Gibbs replied as he drifted off to sleep next to Kate.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"And Tyson eats here..." Ducky explained as he pointed to a small area rug where a stainless steel dish engraved with Tyson's name sat.

"It is very important that he eat here, alone in the kitchen." Ducky explained.

"Why?" Kate asked knowing that the other dogs all ate in the front hall.

"He will bite the others and steal their food." Ducky explained.

"Ah...I almost forgot Tyson is a biter." Kate said as she glanced at Ducky and giggled.

"Contessa may try to sleep with you or she may leave you alone. She's an odd one rather moody at times, sometimes she sticks close by other times she's a bit of a loner. Fleming however will never go upstairs, after his unfortunate slip on the deck last winter he just can't do it. His bed is in the parlor for that reason." Ducky added.

"And Scott?" Kate asked.

"Oh you know...oldest of the pack... content to eat and sleep." Ducky explained.

"Good. I hope I can handle Tyson." Kate said hinting at her anxiety from caring for the high-strung but lovable Corgi.

"You'll do just fine. Give him a day to realize that you are the hand that feeds him and he'll warm up to you my dear. I really appreciate all of your help this coming week." Ducky said with a heavy sigh.

"It's the least I can do Ducky...really." Kate said with a morose look on her face.

"Caitlin, what happened was not your fault." Ducky re-iterated for the thousandth time in less than a week.

"But I was supposed to protect you and your mom." Kate said grimly.

"That's precisely where we all went wrong. One person no matter how capable or highly trained should have been responsible for two people, especially one of them being an older woman with dementia." Ducky said as he reached out and wrapped a comforting arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Thanks Ducky. I just can't help but feel responsible." Kate mused.

"Caitlin my dear, listen to me carefully...case closed...all is well that ends well." Ducky smiled at Kate as he said it.

"Wise words." Kate smiled as she hugged Ducky.

"Now my dear, for the running of the rest of the house...help yourself to anything...food...Scotch...wine if it's here enjoy it... also, don't be shy in having company over." Ducky added.

Kate blushed at the insinuation.

"A young lady such as yourself ought to have a man around." Ducky chuckled as he said it hoping that Kate would find a nice guy to settle down with.

"You already have the alarm code, and my cell phone number." Ducky said as they stood in the front hall.

Kate nodded.

"Good luck with everything." Kate said sympathetically as Ducky reached for his bag that sat on the floor.

"I just hope she's not too unstable." Ducky whispered as he headed into the parlor and helped his mother out of her chair.

"You again!" Mrs. Mallard exclaimed as she looked at Kate.

"Hello Mrs. Mallard." Kate said politely.

"Donald! What is this...this...tramp of a woman doing here?" Mrs. Mallard asked angrily.

"Mother...Caitlin is going to watch the house and the dogs for us while we are gone. She is not a tramp." Ducky explained gently as he held onto his mother's arm.

"Oh how delightful!" Mrs. Mallard said happily.

Kate stood there still in awe of how quickly Mrs. Mallard's moods could change. How her lucid moments flowed in and out without notice. Kate only hoped that Mrs. Mallard's time with a new doctor in California would help her. One of Ducky's friends had reccommended the physician who was a specialist in treating dementia. Kate of course knew that Mrs. Mallard would never completely recover but maybe using her as a research subject would help better the lives of others suffering from the terrible disease.

"We best get to the airport." Ducky said as Mrs. Mallard began blowing kisses and waving good-bye to her dogs.

"Good luck!" Kate yelled as she stood on the front porch with the dogs and waved.

Once Ducky's Morgan had disappeared Kate and the dogs headed back into the house. Kate stood in the front hall and took in the beauty of the home. She was admiring the hand-carved woodwork and the antique decorations when the ringing of her cell phone startled her back to reality.

"Hello." Kate cooed in a soft voice reserved for only one person.

"Hey is for horses...what do you want for dinner?" Jethro asked getting right to the point.

"Food." Kate said simply as she smiled. Just hearing his voice was a comfort.

"Be there in a half-hour." Gibbs said as he hung up.

Kate turned to see four tan and white faces staring at her.

"Oh that's right!" Kate exclaimed, it was dinner time for the dogs too.

Tyson growled as Kate measured and then put his food in his bowl and barricaded him in the kitchen, but after a few minutes it was just as Ducky had predicted. Tyson had resigned himself to eating somehow knowing that for an undetermined amount of time Kate would be the hand that fed him.

"Here we go!" Kate said happily as she dished out three more bowls and let the dogs happily eat their dinner.

"Piglet." Kate teased Contessa who had burped after practically inhaling her food.

After the three dogs were done eating Kate released Tyson from his kitchen prison.

"Reunited." Kate said happily as Tyson joined his three doggy siblings in the parlor.

Kate was content to sit and watch the dogs play until Jethro arrived with dinner.

"Mmmm...soup and sandwiches." Kate inhaled the aroma of broccoli-cheddar soup and roasted vegetable panini sandwiches.

"Thought it would be a nice change." Jethro said as he found the silverware drawer and retrieved two soup spoons.

"Giovanni's would be a nice change." Kate teased.

"I told you...I'm not spending half a paycheck to eat dinner." Jethro said as he sat down and took a large bite out of his panini.

"I know, but it just looks so chic, so elegant. Ducky liked it." Kate said as she blew on her soup to cool it down.

"I know honey, but keep in mind you do have a birthday coming up." Jethro said as he winked at Kate.

Kate blushed slightly hoping that she would get to eat at Giovanni's after all. It was the newest and nicest restaurant in Georgetown and Kate was dying to try it.

Kate and Gibbs ate in relative silence, and spent a relaxing night with the dogs.

"Did Ducky give you the speech?" Jethro asked with his sideways grin as he turned down the covers on the bed in the guest room.

"What speech?" Kate asked out of curiosity.

"The don't be afraid to have company speech. He used to tell me that every time I house sat. Shit he told me that when I slept on a sofa bed in the living room for seven months." Jethro added.

Kate looked up in surprise.

"Seven months?" She asked in while recoiling in horror at the thought of enduring an uncomfortable bed for so long.

"Yep. That's how long it took." Jethro quipped.

"How long what took?" Kate asked.

"Divorce number two." Jethro said quickly.

"Ugh. No wonder why you hate lawyers." Kate teased as they both slid under the covers.

"Being married to one is the worst." Gibbs explained knowingly.

"At the time the guest room was already full with one of Ducky's pathology friends who was here finishing up a doctorate at Georgetown, but he was generous enough to put me up in the living room while I fought for a house that was and always will be mine." Jethro added.

Kate lay there in silence for a moment absorbing what she had just heard. It was rare for Jethro to open up, but he had and Kate always liked knowing more about the man she loved so much.

"Jethro?" Kate finally broke the silence as she spoke his name.

"Katie?" Gibbs replied.

"You uhh...well I was thinking." Kate said with a coy grin as she turned to look at Jethro.

"Yeah?" Gibbs grinned back knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Maybe you should you know...check my knickers...just to see what my intentions are." Kate said as she bit her lower lip.

"Funny you should mention that..." Jethro trailed off as he rolled over and positioned himself on top of Kate.

"Here's a hint." Kate whispered as she looked up into Jethro's blue eyes.

"A hint?" Jethro grinned as he repeated what Kate had said.

"My intentions are completely dishonorable." Kate winked as she said it.

Jethro had decided against being patient. He dipped his head and kissed Kate passionately. One hand between the two of them snaking down Kate's torso and unbuttoning the front of her red satin pajama top.

"Mmm..." Kate moaned as Jethro continued to kiss her as his hand roamed over her bare breasts.

"Katie...ohh...it's been soo long...mmmhmmm..." Jethro moaned as he drew out his words gently pinching Kate's hardened nipple.

Kate bucked her hips as she wrapped her arms around Jethro's shoulder's drawing him closer to her.

Jethro placed a trail of wet sloppy kisses down Kate's neck and across her shoulders and breasts. Kate's breath caught in her throat and she thrust her hips again, feeling Jethro's increasing hardness in his boxers.

"Now...for the fun part." Jethro teased as he smiled at Kate and rose to his knees. Kate giggled slightly as Jethro pulled down her pajama pants and revealed Kate's underwear.

"Wow..." Jethro whispered as he stared at Kate's panties...transfixed by what wasn't there.

"Those are tiny...but I love them." Jethro finally spoke as he admired Kate's red lace thong which had a tiny rosebud embroidered on the front.

"Just for you." Kate whispered as she lifted her hips enticing Jethro to slip off her panties.

"Not yet." Gibbs whispered as he gently placed a hand on Kate's leg so she would relax.

Kate pretended to pout but her sadness was short lived. It was replaced by the pleasure of Jethro taking off his t-shirt and boxers.

"Ready for some fun?" Kate asked as she stared at Jethro's hard cock wide-eyed. They had been so involved with work lately that they had found little time for each other and Kate realized how much she missed their intimacy.

Jethro nodded as Kate knelt next to him on the bed and kissed him. Her hand traveled to his erection and she slowly massaged his length.

"Oh Kate!" Jethro yelped as Kate continued her kisses and caresses.

"You are so hot." Kate whispered as she kissed Jethro's neck.

"So are you." Jethro replied as one strong hand reached around to massage Kate's bare bottom.

Kate moved her hand at a faster pace as she continued to stroke Jethro.

Jethro played with the thin string around Kate's hips that held her panties together.

"Kate...stop...please..." Jethro panted he could feel his excitement rising dangerously high and soon he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"But why?" Kate asked as she batted her eyelashes and continued what she was doing.

"Woman...you'll be the death of me." Jethro said through gritted teeth.

"I can only hope." Kate said as she bent down and took Jethro in her mouth.

"Oh! Yes! Katie!" Jethro's strangled cries of pleasure rang out through the guest bedroom as Kate slowly ran her tongue along his hard shaft, and cupped his balls gently in one hand.

Kate clearly had no intentions of stopping and Jethro didn't mind what she was doing, it was just that he wasn't going to last and it was a matter of seconds before he took matters into his own hands. In one quick motion Jethro gripped Kate's shoulders, and flung her back onto the bed. She was too stunned to say anything and Jethro eyed her hungrily as he forced a knee between her legs, and shoved her red panties to the side before entering her swiftly.

"Ohhh!" Kate moaned at the surprising but welcome sensation. Jethro thrust in and out of Kate wildly feeling the tension inside of him rising. He could tell Kate was getting close too, she was so wet, and she was bucking her hips wildly to meet his thrusts.

"Katie!" Jethro yelled one final time as he climaxed abruptly, Kate following seconds later.

They were both out of breath and sweaty as Jethro rolled onto his side and rested his head on Kate's pillow sharing it with her.

"Thanks...I needed that." Kate said with a smirk.

"Me too." Jethro said running a hand through Kate's hair.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Jethro spoke up out of the silence that had filled the room as he and Kate recovered from their intense lovemaking.

"Scare me? How could you scare me?" Kate asked as she turned to look at Jethro.

There was a peaceful expression his blue eyes and Kate wound one of her hands through his, lacing their fingers together, letting him know everything was all right.

"I was kinda rough." Jethro half-whispered it as if it were a dirty secret.

"That was not rough. Surprising yes, rough no, and besides I like surprises." Kate explained.

"Good. I just don't want to hurt you...ever." Jethro said as he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off.

"You could never hurt me...we love each other too much." Kate whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jethro.

Kate slept fitfully. She wasn't sure if it was being in a strange place, the stress of just closing a very bizarre case or some other factor but she struggled to get up the next morning.

"You okay?" Jethro asked as he looked at the dark circles under Kate's eyes.

Kate only nodded as she began making the bed.

"I should have slept better but I didn't." Kate admitted as she headed to the bathroom.

"Strange house." Gibbs said knowingly. He never had trouble sleeping but he knew strange locales made it hard for Kate to sleep. She had trouble every time they traveled for work.

Kate managed to get through the day, drinking more coffee than usual and resisting the urge to hit Tony. It wasn't his fault she was exhausted.

"So...this is nice..." Kate mused as she sat next to Gibbs on the porch swing later that night.

"The sunset is really pretty." Gibbs whispered as Kate leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I meant this...us...coming back to the same place every night." Kate smiled as she looked at the dogs who were fascinated with a flock of birds flying overhead.

"It's a fun little...what do people call those things...stay-cation?" Jethro added.

"A what?" Kate asked.

"You know a stay-cation it's some new cool thing where people just change pace for a week or two instead of going somewhere. It's good. I like it. Kinda cute. Playing house." Jethro explained as he reached for Kate's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he eyed Kate cautiously. She had been silent for far too long.

"Yep. Just tired I slept like crap last night." Kate said as she stood up and headed into the house.

Kate was already in bed, pretending to be asleep when Jethro crawled in next to her. She remained still as he wrapped an arm around her.

The fears and doubts she had become far too familiar with were now resurfacing. The more she thought about it the more certain she became...he wouldn't want the same things as her ever. This was just cute for him. They weren't going to move onto the next more serious phase of their relationship. This would never be anything more than playing house with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Kate looked at the clock for the last time at one fifteen praying to God that she could get some decent sleep.

Kate woke up again, exhausted, the previous night's events playing through her mind like a broken record. She could hear a loud snore from across the bed, and the shower running in the distance...wait if Jethro was in the shower who was in bed with Kate?

Kate threw back the covers to see a Corgi curled up and sleeping soundly. Kate saw the plaid collar and knew immediately who she was dealing with.

"Scott!" Scott! Breakfast time!" Kate whispered loudly as she rubbed the dog's belly hoping not to startle him.

The dog snapped to attention and drooled a little bit as he rolled over to look at Kate with wide eyes.

"Yes...that's it...come along...time to chow." Kate felt somewhat insane talking to the animals but it was a comfort to have them around. They were a welcome distraction from her current problems.

By the time Kate had reached the landing she had a trail of three Corgis happily following her for breakfast. One straggler with a bum hind left leg made his way out of the parlor to join the pack.

"Morning Fleming!" Kate exclaimed as she made her way into the kitchen and began dishing out the food. First Tyson's, which was placed in the usual spot then the other three bowls stacked neatly and taken back to the front hall where the other three dogs ate quickly.

"Hey! Can you let Tyson out?" Kate asked as Jethro came down the stairs already dressed and ready for work.

Jethro nodded as he headed into the kitchen and Kate collected the now empty bowls.

"See you at the office." Gibbs said as he quickly kissed Kate's cheek and headed out the door.

Kate stood in the front hall dumbfounded, usually they at least shared coffee in the mornings and then drove separately to work like they always did. Kate wondered if they had caught a new case, but when she got to the office everyone was busy catching up on paperwork. Kate did her best to ignore her seething anger and move on with her work but it proved difficult.

"Rough night Kate?" DiNozzo teased when he took one good look at Kate's face.

"Can it." Kate quipped.

The outburst didn't go unnoticed by Jethro, but it was after all DiNozzo that Kate had lashed out at and that wasn't all that uncommon. It was after lunch when Jethro really got concerned.

"McGee! Really?" Kate practically screeched as the young agent leaned over Kate's computer and attempted to fix something.

"Kate...your back-up is there you just lost fifteen minutes that's all. See the report is still there. I can change the settings so it auto-saves every minute." McGee explained.

"No...no...you know what just never mind okay? Go back to your desk and I'll figure this out." Kate said hotly as McGee stood there stunned, but eventually turned and headed back to his desk.

Kate found where she had ended before her computer crashed and began re-writing her account of the Meat Puzzle case. At four-thirty she shut down her computer and headed for Ducky's.

"Send Contessa my love!" Tony teased as Kate headed to the elevator.

"You okay?" Jethro asked through a mouthful of chicken later that evening.

"Fine." Kate lied. She had barely touched her dinner but had gulped her wine instead.

"You sure Katie? You haven't been sleeping well and you yelled at McGee. You never yell at him." Jethro said as he finished chewing.

"Okay...here goes nothing." Kate said shakily as she looked at Jethro.

"What?" Jethro wondered aloud.

"It's been over a year for us. It's great I love you and you love me. But nothing is changing. I wonder if it is me, or you. I'm not sure. Part of me feels like this is great but I want more. I don't just want to be cute and play house with you. I want a house with you. I want to _marry_ you...to have a family with you. I can't help but feel like you don't want any of that. You never talk about it. You've already been down that path. Marriage..." Kate paused before she added in a much softer tone..."baby." She remained silent as tears filled her eyes.

"Kate what's wrong with this? We're good like this. I thought we settled this all after our last big fight. After...well you know..." Jethro averted his glance from Kate he didn't really know how to say it without being crass.

"After the night we both realized that we'd had everything we ever loved taken away from us? The night that we both realized we have a common bond? The pain of losing a child?" Kate bit back as she poured herself a third glass of wine.

"Yeah that." Jethro said bitterly.

Kate took a long sip of wine and set the glass back down.

"I'm not saying drop everything and go buy me a diamond ring...I'm not saying that I need to move into your place the instant Ducky returns...but I am saying that I want this to keep progressing. I want a life with you. A whole life. No more sneaking around, separate cars, lying to the team." Kate explained as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Say something." Kate commanded as she broke a long silence that filled the dining room.

"Kate...I don't know what I want. I've never given it that much thought." Jethro replied honestly. He'd been re-married several times and he was scared of screwing up with Kate, but he hadn't thought of having another child. At least not until ten minutes ago when Kate brought it up.

"A year later and you still can't make up your mind?" Kate replied harshly.

"I guess not." Jethro said as he looked at Kate.

"Then I guess you need to go." Kate said as she polished off her wine knowing she'd need her courage.

"Kate...what are you saying?" Jethro asked as a serious expression settled across his face.

"You need to leave now. You have five minutes. Get your things from the guest bedroom and the bathroom and go. I will see you at work in the morning and we'll both act like this never happened. Until you figure out what you want you need to stay away. The next time we talk privately you better be prepared to make this long-term or prepare yourself for this to be over. Those are your options. I know what I want out of life and I'm not afraid to go after it. I want a family, a husband. Maybe we're not meant to be." Kate was crying as she finished speaking. It was absurd after all to think that she had any sort of a future with a man his age. They were at different places in their lives.

Jethro slowly pushed his chair out and headed upstairs. Kate remained seated as she heard him throw things into his bag. He walked down the stairs, past the dining room and slammed the front door without a word.

Kate looked down at the four white and tan faces staring back at her.

"That went better than I expected." Kate said as she stood up and began clearing the dinner dishes.


	15. Witness in the Woods

1**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! Thanks for being patient and waiting for an update! It had to happen sometime... being that this is a Kibbs story set in Season Two Ari had to show up eventually, so here he is! I only briefly allude to what happens in the actual show. Happy Reading! BKC!

Based on "Witness" Season Two, Episode Fourteen

"Well enjoy your vacation...come back soon okay? You're missing all the fun on this one. McGee is running an investigation. Gibbs must be going insane and I miss you!" Abby said happily as she hung up.

Kate closed her phone and sat on the porch swing and let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay champ?" Ken Todd asked as he made his way out the door and stood next to Kate.

Kate nodded.

"Somehow I don't quite believe you, but you've never been one to admit much of anything so I'll let it slide." Kate's father said with a smile as he looked at his oldest daughter.

"Thanks." Kate said plainly.

Kate was silently appreciative of her father's quiet understanding. Kate had booked her plane ticket and packed her bags the night Jethro had stormed out of Ducky's house. Upon his return Kate had informed Ducky of her plans to head to Indiana for two weeks. Kate had tears in her eyes as she recalled the conversation with the Doctor.

"_Caitlin...I can't help but feel as if this is a bit drastic. Running from your problems won't solve them." Ducky had cautioned Kate._

"_I'm not running, I'm going home to think. I've got a thinking spot in the woods behind our house. Well actually when I was in high school I used it to smoke and not get caught. Five years ago I headed back home for a brief time. There is absolutely nothing to do in Indiana and I like it that way. Please try to understand I need some time to just be me. To sort this out." Kate bit her lip and forced back tears as she stood in Ducky's front hall waiting for her taxi._

"_My dear. I hope I will see you soon." Ducky said as he hugged Kate good-bye and kissed her cheek. Kate nodded and headed out the door to a waiting taxi._

"Your mom seems to think this is all about a man." Kate's father finally broke the silence.

"Thanks for the vow of silence dad. Much obliged." Kate said teasingly.

"Oh Katie! I'm sorry it's just that I can't stand to see you suffer and I came out here because your mother is driving me nuts." Kate's father explained.

"I know Dad. She drives everyone nuts but yet we keep her around." Kate said with a small smile.

"Mostly for laundry and really good pot roast on Sundays but don't tell her that." Ken Todd smiled at his daughter, relieved to see her show any emotion. Her arrival three days prior had been completely unexpected and he and Kate's mother had been delighted but stunned as their daughter struggled to get her suitcase into the house and announced she'd be staying for two weeks.

"It _is_ about a man. I love him. He loves me. But we want different things." Kate said cooly as she waited for a response from her father.

It took a few minutes and Kate knew her father was choosing his words carefully as he always did.

"How so?" Kate's dad asked.

"I want to settle down. I don't think he does." Kate said softly.

"Katie...honey...men your age, sometimes they don't know what they want. Keep in mind most men are a few years behind women in that way of thinking. It's just how we're hard-wired." Kate's father was sweet trying to reassure her, but he had made Kate's fears grow exponentially with his wording.

"Dad...he's not my age he's ummm...older." Kate finally managed to say.

"How old?" Ken Todd said nervously.

"Well I mean no disrespect he's not ummm...you and mom old... ...he's more like older than me, but younger than you." Kate tried to explain.

"What sort of an age gap are we talking about?" Kate's dad pressed.

Kate avoided her father's gaze and mumbled under her breath.

"That's not bad at all!" Kate's father chuckled at his daughter's response.

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed.

"Your Aunt Mavis and Uncle Jerry are sixteen years apart. If he loves you and you love him like you said earlier than age is nothing but a number." Ken added.

"He's been married before. I don't know if that's causing him anxiety." Kate added. She was laying it all out on the line now. She had never confided in her dad like this before but she had nothing to lose.

"A previous failed marriage can do that. Trust me honey. I see it all the time when your mom and I run our Faith Foundation Marriage Counseling group on Tuesday nights. New marriages struggling with the baggage of old relationships. Blending families it can be done but it's hard. Sometimes a person wonders if they can make it work. They love the one their with but the failure from before scares them." Kate's dad explained.

"How about four?" Kate asked.

"Four what?" Kate's dad replied in confusion.

"Four marriages." Kate said dryly.

"Well...I've never encountered such a thing and I've never met the man. My reservation wouldn't be him loving you, or taking care of you, or being faithful to your marriage. I wonder what he's running from. What are you running from Katie?" Kate's father asked the rhetorical question as Kate sat back on the swing and rolled her eyes.

"Katie...have you told him? Does he know about Kevin? Does he know about...?" Kate interrupted her father's train of thought.

"Yes dad! Yes! All right! Damnit! He knows about Kevin and the baby! Okay!" Kate fumed as she stood up and headed into the house, storming past her mother who was busily putting supper on the table and stomped up the stairs to her old room where she had set up camp. Kate flung through the contents of her suitcase, kicked off her flip-flops and slid on a pair of socks and her tennis shoes.

"Kate!" Sylvia Todd yelled as Kate ran through the kitchen and back out onto the front porch.

"Let her go." Ken Todd said as he stood in the kitchen looking at his wife. Kate wasn't going far, just to the small clearing in the woods behind their house. Ken Todd knew it was always where Kate loved to hide and seek refuge from her big, noisy, nosy family.

"What did you say to her?" Kate's mother demanded angrily.

"It's about a man Syl...you were right. She was actually opening up for once, talking to me, and she and this guy are at a crossroads of sorts. I asked her if he knew about Kevin and the baby...and she flipped." Ken explained.

"You've just always got to go and stick your foot in it!" Sylvia yelled as she slammed a pan of potatoes down on the kitchen table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kate's father demanded angrily.

Kate ran from the house and drowned out the sounds of her parents arguing. She ran to the clearing and sat on the familiar stump. The silence was great. With the exception of a bird chirping here or there it was complete solitude. A great place to think.

"I'd take Jethro back in an instant if he'd have me, if he'd build a life with me." Kate said aloud to no one in particular. She wanted Jethro and nothing else. It was a life she'd dreamed of.

"All alone on a Saturday evening?" A deep but calm voice said from behind Kate.

Kate whipped around to see who was behind her. She froze in horror at the sight of him. It had been so long, but yet she remembered it like yesterday. The day he had kidnaped her.

"Ari." Kate whispered softly as she stared at the tall dark-haired man standing next to her. They were so close he could have reached out and touched her but he didn't dare.

"Caitlin. I never thought I'd see you like this. So weak, so vulnerable." Ari said softly as he continued to stare at Kate.

Kate's pulse quickened as she tried to think. She felt trapped. He could and certainly would outsmart her. There was no where to run. Nothing she could do. She wasn't armed, she didn't even have her cell phone on her. Kate's training kicked in.

"_Stay calm._" A voice in her head prodded. _"He wants you to panic. Surprise him if you can." _Kate stared at Ari and forced her breathing to return to normal.

"I must say it's a bit of a surprise to see you here in the middle of nowhere." Kate said with a forced smile.

"My Caitlin skips town unexpectedly and plans on being gone for two weeks. I'm obliged to find out why." Ari replied.

"_He thinks I'm his_." Kate thought to herself. Ari was obsessed with her. The reasoning didn't matter to her now. The only thing that mattered was getting out of the woods and making sure her parents were safe.

"_He's been following me. He probably knows everything_." Kate was suddenly terrified at the prospect that Ari knew her deepest secrets. He probably knew all about her relationship with Jethro.

"You should have let him go the first fight around. The night Doctor Mallard visited Jethro's basement I knew something was wrong. Caitlin, the brash, untamed Leroy Jethro Gibbs is all wrong for you." Ari said with a chuckle.

"Maybe he is." Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders, belying her true emotions that told her to hold onto Jethro for dear life.

"I can't say that I blame him. Losing your family it does something to a man. He couldn't do it again Caitlin. He wants you, but he wants you at arm's length for a reason." Ari chuckled as he said it.

"You sick bastard!" Kate yelled losing her cool. Clearly remaining calm was not in the cards for Kate.

"It's not funny. A man lost his family!" Kate said as she stood up and stomped her foot angrily.

"No Caitlin you're right it isn't funny. It wasn't funny when you lost your family either. Jethro may love you but not in the way you need to be loved." Ari said as he continued to stand in front of Kate. Now that they were both standing they were only inches apart from each other.

"Jethro can't give you everything I can. I'm giving you a one-time offer Kate. Leave now. Leave right now tonight with me. Come with me. We can be together you and I. Forever. Me and you. We are each other's destiny." Ari said as he looked into Kate's brown eyes.

"No." Kate said forcefully.

"Fine. Maybe not today, or tomorrow. But eventually you will be mine and only mine Caitlin." Ari said with a chuckle as he turned and began walking away.

Kate stood frozen for a minute. She wasn't sure if she should move or not. It could be a trap. He could shoot her, someone else could be in the woods waiting to hurt her. He could have already hurt her parents...Kate's mind raced with possibilities and finally, miraculously her feet moved.

"Mom! Dad! Mom!" Kate screamed as she ran into the house breathless.

"Kate what is it?" Kate's mother looked stunned as Kate stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room panting for breath, her face red and her leg muscles burning.

"Kate you look like you've seen a ghost." Kate's dad sat his fork down as he stared at his daughter.

"Was anybody here? Did anybody call?" Kate said breathlessly.

"No dear. Why?" Sylvia Todd said calmly, still unsure of why Kate looked so panic stricken.

"Just stay here." Kate said as she ran upstairs and grabbed her service weapon and got her cell phone. Kate picked up her phone and saw the note underneath it.

"_Mine and only mine_." The words were printed in neat block writing. Ari had been here. He had been in the house somehow without her parents even noticing. Kate left the note where it was, undisturbed.

Kate was shaking as she flipped open her phone and ran back downstairs to the kitchen where her bewildered parents still sat. It seemed the sight of their daughter carrying a Sig in one hand and a cell phone in the other unnerved them even more than

Kate could have screamed when Jethro's phone went to voice mail. Of course he wouldn't take her call right now especially if they were working a case. She hung up and did the unthinkable. In a time of crisis there was no other choice.

"How's little miss Indiana?" Tony DiNozzo chuckled as he said it.

"DiNozzo this is hardly the time for jokes." Kate reprimanded.

"Wait you called me...to scold me for how I answer my phone? Chill out Kate." Tony said with another laugh.

"Tony this is serious. I called Gibbs but he won't answer the phone. It's Ari. He was here in my parent's house. In their yard. He found me in the woods. I don't know what to do. We're just going to stay put in the kitchen, me, mom, dad and the Sig for right now. God Tony! I need some help!" Kate was almost frantic as she finished speaking.

"Kate listen. Calm down. We're going to hang up. I am going to call the FBI. Then I am going to MTAC and getting Gibbs. We are going to take care of this. In the mean time stay calm, don't let your parents out of your sight." Tony explained in a shaky voice and Kate knew he was close to losing his cool too.

"Thanks Tony." Kate said as she hung up.

"Kate what's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Kate's mom asked in a soft voice.

"There is a man named Ari. He is a criminal and he is obsessed with me. He was in my room and he was in the woods. He's been in this house without either of you even knowing it. He could be in the house right now for all we know. I just called my co-workers they are on their way. We're going to be just fine. Right now we're going to stay here in this kitchen together." Kate explained in an even, calm voice.

"Kate should we go lock the door or something?" Ken Todd asked.

Kate shook her head no.

"If he wanted to he'd find a way in." Kate explained.

"Dear you're awfully calm." Kate's mother spoke up.

"Years of training." Kate replied quickly.

"Oh." Kate's mom replied and then fell silent.

The sound of Kate's cell phone made all three of them jump. Kate glanced at the caller ID. It was Gibbs.

"Agent Todd." Gibbs said in a professional voice.

"Yes." Kate replied waiting for some response.

"I've notified the FBI and they are sending agents from their nearest field office to assist you. They should arrive in a few minutes. Everybody here at NCIS will be arriving later this evening." Gibbs explained.

"Thank-you." Kate said before hanging up.

Now was not the time to read into where the relationship was going or how things had changed between them.

"Who was that dear?" Kate's mom asked.

"My boss. He's sending the FBI up to stay with us and then he'll be here in a few hours." Kate explained.

"Good." Kate's dad said.

The three occupants of the kitchen remained silent until Kate heard the sound of an engine shutting off and doors closing. There was a sharp knock at the door and then a brief pause.

"FBI." A loud male voice announced.

"NCIS Agent Kate Todd. Enter please." Kate replied loudly.

"Agent Hampton and Agent Ingram." One tall sandy-haired man said as he introduced himself and his partner. The men flashed their badges and ID.

"Come in." Kate said as she moved from her post in the doorway.

"So Ari Haswari was here in this house?" Agent Hampton asked.

Kate nodded.

Agent Hampton looked as if he were about to ask another question when his phone rang.

"Yes...yeah...uhhhuhmm...sure." Agent Hampton muttered as he hung up his phone.

"That was Fornell. Apparently he's coming with NCIS. We're not going to question or de-brief you yet ma'am." Agent Hampton stared at his shoes as he relayed the message, clearly intimidated by Agent Fornell.

"I guess these dishes won't do themselves." Sylvia Todd sighed heavily as she stood up and began clearing the dinner dishes. Kate helped her mother, knowing she had nothing but time to bide until her team arrived.

"Would you boys like some milk?" Ken Todd asked as they all sat in the living room watching TV later on.

The two agents shook their head no in unison.

Kate could hardly think of anything right now but Ari's haunting words. He wanted to scare her of course, but coming into her parent's home was too much to bear.

It was almost midnight when a sharp knock at the door jolted Kate from her vicious train of thought.

"NCIS." Jethro announced as he made his way through the house.

Kate stood up and she'd never been so relieved to see Fornell, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo.

"Kate." Jethro finally said in a low voice.

"Jethro." Kate said as she met his gaze. Her eyes welled with tears.

Without thinking Jethro reached out for Kate and held her tightly and kissed her lips. He didn't care who was watching. He didn't care who knew. Hell... he didn't care if he lost his job. Kate was safe in his arms and no matter what Ari thought Kate Todd would never belong to any other man besides Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	16. Caught On Tape

**Author's Note:** I don't own it! Once again thanks for the patience between my updates! I really appreciate all the kind reviews!

Based on Episode Fifteen Season Two, Caught On Tape

"I'm not sure if I like this or not." Jethro said as he looked up at Kate.

"I have to leave the building at some point. What did you tell me when we left Indiana?" Kate pouted slightly as she looked up at Gibbs.

"You're right." Gibbs replied with a heavy sigh.

"He's not going to run our lives and he's not going to ruin our lives." Kate said as she headed towards the elevator.

"Still." Gibbs said as he got into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"I know. It bothers me too." Kate said as she leaned up against Jethro resting her head on his chest, relishing the sweet but brief contact.

"But we have a case to work." Gibbs said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened up into the lobby of NCIS headquarters.

"The show must go on." Kate agreed as they headed for their sedan and to the crime scene.

"Wait a second...he recorded his own death?" Kate asked in awe. It was a few hours later and they were in Abby's lab.

"Sure seems like it. I had to make a clean room out of my ballistics lab to wash the video heads and attempt to restore the film." Abby explained as she stood there talking to Kate and Gibbs wearing a surgical cap she had decorated with a skull.

"Cute hat." Kate said sweetly as she stared at her best friend.

"Aww thanks! I made you one too!" Abby said happily as she reached for a surgical cap decorated with flowers and handed it to Kate.

"Thanks." Kate said as she held the hat.

"Well go ahead put it on." Abby suggested as Kate smirked and avoided Abby's glance. She knew Abby would be hurt if she didn't try it on so Kate slipped the hat on quickly.

"Thanks." Abby said as she held out her hand and McGee handed her two ten dollar bills.

"Bet him earlier I couldn't get you to wear it." Abby explained as McGee left the lab.

"Here you go...your cut." Abby whispered as she handed Kate a ten dollar bill.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Kate smirked as she headed out of the lab.

"You girls are just terrible." Jethro whispered.

"Jethro! Were you spying on me?" Kate accused in a mocking voice.

"Nope just keeping my girls safe." Jethro replied.

"Thanks." Kate whispered as they headed back to their desks.

"You know Katie...when they say they're going to sweep the house...it would be nice if they actually swept my house." Sylvia Todd complained later that evening on the phone.

"I know mom. It's inconvenient it's annyoing, and it would be wonderful if they did housework." Kate said as she on a stool in the basement watching Jethro sand his boat as she talked to her mom. Kate glanced up at one of the windows and saw the feet of a fellow NCIS agent firmly planted there.

"Try explaining this to the church ladies honey...like they don't gossip enough." Kate's mom added with a heavy sigh.

"Well you're welcome to come here and stay with Jethro and I." Kate said as she bit her lower lip and waited for a reaction.

The sander fell out of Jethro's hand and Kate could see him glaring at her.

"No honey...we wouldn't want to impose and besides we were thinking of maybe coming down later...in the spring maybe." Kate's mom explained.

"Why wait until then now is the perfect time. One detail...it would save so much manpower." Kate thought logically.

"Oh Katie! Always the practical one. You do realize some things are more important than security details." Kate's mom said with a laugh.

"Such as?" Kate wondered aloud. She couldn't imagine anything more important than keeping her mom and dad safe.

"Well you know...just stuff...like you and Jethro just having time to...you know be yourselves." Kate's mom said it diplomatically but Kate knew exactly what her mom was trying to say.

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed in horror and shock.

"Well I just meant you know...you just got rid of your apartment and everything. You two need time to adjust." Kate's mom replied.

"Well thanks for thinking of us. If you need anything you have my numbers as well as Jethro's...but I'm going to let you go because it's Wednesday night and I know you're dying to get to prayer meeting." Kate smirked as she said it.

"If by prayer meeting you mean ten minutes of meditation on scripture and fifty minutes of snack and gossip then you bet your boots I'm ready!" Sylvia Todd giggled as she said it.

"Love you." Kate said quickly.

"Love you too." Kate's mom replied as she hung up.

Kate had no sooner folded her phone shut before Jethro piped up.

"Caitlin Jean Todd...if you ever invite them over here again before talking to me..." Jethro glared at her from the frame of his boat.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs...it was a test...a profiling trick." Kate explained as she winked at him.

"What kind of trick?" Jethro pressed.

"See where her head is at...how worn down she is by all of this. She's not desperate for escape yet and she's still cracking jokes. Plus she said something about springtime which means her and Dad are still going to Florida to see my sister for Christmas, but she is looking toward an optomistic future." Kate summarized.

"Shit...all that from one question? Remind me to choose my words carefully around you." Jethro said with a sigh.

"My dear, darling, sexy Jethro. When it comes to you...actions speak louder than words." Kate said as she hopped up off her stool and headed towards Jethro.

"Do they now?" Jethro asked teasingly as Kate stood behind Jethro and wrapped her arms around him.

Kate nodded and Jethro could feel her movement. He was getting aroused just from her embrace. It had been so long...too long...and his mind started to wander.

"So Katie...if actions speak louder than words.." Jethro trailed off.

"Yes dear?" Kate murmured.

"What would you say about this?" Jethro didn't even give Kate a chance to respond before he spun around and dipped Kate low, crushing her mouth in a searing, strong and passionate kiss.

"Wow..." Kate said breathlessly as Jethro retunred her to a more upright position.

"That's what they all say." Jethro teased Kate. It was an old joke between them which had started during an investigation on a submarine.

"Jethro...bedroom...now." Kate said as she panted for breath.

"Kate...this might be a bit...uhh kinky but we've actually never done it in the basement. I can assure you the workbench and the boat frame are both rather sturdy." Jethro smiled his crooked grin as he stared at Kate waiting for a response.

Kate wordlessly pointed to the window where the pair of feet remained planted.

"Stan? He's harmless and quiet." Jethro said with a wave of his hand.

"Well in that case...how sturdy is this seafaring delight?" Kate teased as she pointed at the boat frame.

"Strong enough to face a hurricane." Jethro smirked as he replied to Kate's inquiry.

"Hurricane love." Kate said as she leaned into Jethro and laughed.

"I've missed this. We haven't had enough time to be us lately." Jethro confessed as he ran a hand through Kate's hair.

Kate nodded. Between the move and the constant security, hunting Ari and controlling their normal case load life had been far too serious lately.

Kate kissed Jethro this time, slow and sweet at first, but then becoming more agressive.

"I really missed this." Jethro panted as Kate raised her arms over her head allowing Jethro to pull of her black turtleneck sweater.

Me too." Kate said as she reached for Jethro's sweatshirt and pulled it over his head.

"Is this new?" Jethro asked as he ran his hands over the satiny smooth straps of Kate's pink satin bra, the cups trimmed with delicate pink lace.

Kate shook her head no.

"Found it during the move." Kate explained. It had been in a drawer she of rarely used items, and she was short on laundry so it was the rarely used expensive and very pretty bra that had been utilized for a more functional purpose.

"I like it." Jethro said as he ran his hands over the cups and stroked Kate's breasts gently.

"Mmmm..." Kate moaned as she closed the slight distance between them.

"Jethro!" Kate exclaimed in surprise at Jethro's hardness.

"I told you...it's been awhile." Jethro growled as Kate ground her hips into his.

"Too long." Kate whispered as Jethro's hands traveled to the clasp of her bra and undid the hooks.

"Freedom." Kate moaned in delight as the straps slid down her shoulders with Jethro's help. He kissed the delicate skin where they had been and Kate shuddered.

"You're so beautiful." Jethro whispered as he sucked in his breath sharply staring at Kate's perfect breasts. They were perfect, at least Jethro thought so. Not too large...not small...and the nipples were just the perfect rosy shade of pink that stood out against Kate's flawless fair skin.

"You are so handsome." Kate whispered back as she stared at Jethro's powerful, broad shoulders, muscular arms and flat stomach.

Once again, it was Jethro who closed the distance between them. He kissed Kate's breasts tenderly, his mouth slowly traveling to one hardened nipple and sucking gently.

"Oh!" Kate moaned as she arched her back and ran a hand through Jethro's hair.

Jethro fondled Kate's other breast with a gentle hand.

"Mmm..." Kate moaned.

Jethro stopped and stood up just long enough to unbutton Kate's jeans.

"I really, really like when you move." Jethro said as he stared at Kate's matching underwear. A simple pink satin pair of panties with a bow on the front, they matched the bra perfectly.

"Pretty nice...huh?" Kate murmured.

"Yeah." Jethro replied as he picked Kate up without warning and set her on a clear area of his work bench.

"Jethro!" Kate squealed in surprise.

"Off!" Jethro commanded as he hooked his hands into the waistband of Kate's panties and slid them down her legs.

"This is so unfair!" Kate teased. She was now naked, and Jethro still had his jeans and underwear on.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jethro replied as he undid his pants and slipped out of his jeans.

Now it was Kate's turn to gasp in surprise.

"Did you...work...like that?" Kate stammered as she stared at Jethro's erection.

"Aroused? Yeah well, sort of...if you're around...I'm always horny." Jethro admitted with a smirk.

"No...uhh...commando..." Kate finally choked out still in surprise.

"Yeah...haven't had much time for laundry lately." Jethro explained as he wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her neck.

"Wow..." Kate said as she flung her head back, exposing even more skin for Jethro to nip and kiss.

She would have never thought he'd be that bold.

"Just think...all the things I could have done to you today." Kate said with a smirk as Jethro kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Like?" Jethro stopped just long enough to ask the question.

"In the elevator...I could have given you a quick hand job. It would have been convenient. Messy maybe...nothing some on the go wash wipes couldn't manage though." Kate shared her fantasy with Jethro as he kissed her stomach and Kate leaned back on her hands once again providing Jethro with a better view and easier access.

"In Interrogation...we never use room number four...I could have turned off all the A/V equipment and given you a great blow job. It would have been easy...undoing one little zipper, letting you sit in the chair as I stayed on my knees under the table...sucking your cock until you came in my mouth...and there would be no clean up at all...there would even be a mirror handy to make sure my hair wasn't messed up...if only I had known." Kate said with a heavy sigh as if all of her fantasies had been a waste of time.

Jethro stopped as he looked up at Kate his blue eyes sparkling and full of arousal.

"Next time...I'll let you know." Jethro promised as he parted Kate's legs and slid one gentle finger over her center.

Kate moaned as Jethro's finger teased her clit.

"Katie...you're so wet." Jethro mused as he slowly slid one finger in Kate, feeling her muscles tighten immediately.

"Impatient too." Jethro said as he blew warm air on Kate's center.

Kate shivered in response and moaned, unable to think of anything useful to say.

Jethro slowly lowered his mouth to Kate, blowing warm air over her most delicate area first and then slowly using his tongue to pleasure her.

"I need you..." Kate finally said, shattering the silence of the basement.

"Not yet." Jethro whispered as he slipped another finger in Kate, building up his strokes at a steady pace.

"Oh God!" Kate screamed.

"Yes Katie! Yes...come on...just let go..." Jethro encouraged Kate...knowing she'd be ready soon.

"Yes Jethro...faster!" Kate moaned as Jethro picked up his pace, his tongue and fingers working their magic on Kate.

"Ohhhh! Oh my God! Oh my God! Jethro!" Kate's hands gripped Jethro's hair as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Kate loosened her grip on Jethro as her muscles relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. Kate lay on her back on the workbench, her legs dangling over the side as she stared up at the basement ceiling. She was in paradise. That had been exquisite.

"Wow..." Kate said as she finally sat up and looked at Jethro. He was patiently waiting for her to come down from the ultimate high and he smiled at her. Kate's hair was delightfully tousled and her cheeks flushed. Jethro watched her for a minute as she returned to reality loving that he was the cause of her disorder and happiness.

"I needed that." Kate finally said as she stared at him intently.

"I know." Jethro said with a smirk as Kate hopped down off the work bench.

"Just like you need this." Kate whispered as she knelt in front of Jethro and ran one hand along his length.

Jethro sucked in his breath sharply and wrapped his hands in Kate's hair as she began gently running her tongue along the tip.

"Kate...so...good." Jethro managed to whisper.

"I know." Kate said as she surprised Jethro by taking his entire length in one swift movement.

"Oh dear God!" Jethro squealed as Kate cupped his balls with one hand, gently stroking the sensitive skin.

Kate ran her tongue around Jethro's lenght then the tip, as Jethro clenched Kate's hair almost willing her to stay put.

"Now." Jethro finally moaned a few minutes later.

Kate complied knowing that if she didn't stop they might not make it to the main event.

"Jethro..." Kate panted as she stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied still heady from his blow job.

"I want it rough." Kate said as she leaned over the barstool that was often her seat.

Jethro slowly walked towards Kate, her perfect ass pushed high up in the air just waiting for him.

"Hard and rough." Kate said as Jethro placed one firm hand on her ass.

"You sure?" Jethro asked. Kate had never really requested anything quite like this before, but sometimes roughness was a good thing.

"Have I been bad?" Kate asked as she tossed Jethro a pouty look over her shoulder.

"So bad...so very, very bad." Jethro said playing along knowing exactly what Kate wanted.

"What did I do?" Kate asked the question as if she were actually unsure of what she had done.

"Where should I start?" Jethro asked accusingly.

"You move into my house...you don't do any laundry for weeks...you're forced to wear sexy lingerie that's now scattered all over the basement floor. I'm forced to go to work commando...you never gave me that blow job in interrogation, and worst of all when we were in the elevator today...you didn't even kiss me." Jethro said it all in an stern tone as one of his hands firmly smacked Kate's bottom.

Kate flinched at the contact but then grinned at Jethro letting him she was okay.

"So...my dear..." Jethro whispered as he leaned over Kate and whispered in her ear..."You're going to have to be taught a lesson." Gibbs explained.

"What kind of lesson?" Kate asked innocently.

"A valuable one...something you'll never forget." Jethro said as he stood behind Kate and enjoyed the view of her ass.

"Oh...okay...I guess that seems...fair." Kate said weakly.

"Now...are you going to be a good girl?" Jethro asked.

Kate nodded.

"Okay...just do everything I say." Jethro said as he stood even closer to Kate.

Kate nodded again as Jethro moved her legs slightly apart. She was so wet and ready for him. Jethro wanted her so bad.

"Just relax..." Jethro whispered as he leaned over Kate and blew his hot breath onto her neck. Kate shivered in response and relaxed slightly.

Jethro slid into Kate without warning, filling her with his entire length. Kate gasped sharply at the sudden fullness.

"Katie...you're so tight." Jethro moaned as he thrust his hips hard.

"I've missed you." Kate whispered.

"I bet you have." Jethro said as he thrust slowly.

"Now...for your lesson...bad girls get it rough.." Jethro said as he picked up his pace incredibly and began thrusting in and out of Kate furiously.

"Oh! Jethro! Yes!" Kate moaned as Jethro made love to her.

"Harder!" Jethro exclaimed proudly as he began moving even faster.

"Please!" Kate moaned, bending her knees slightly allowing Jethro even deeper access.

Jethro thrust into Kate at a frenetic pace for a few minutes until Kate moaned again and Jethro knew she was going to come. Jethro slowed down slightly and pulled out of Kate just a little bit before entering her again completely. The result was just what he had anticipated. Kate came undone in his arms as Jethro experienced his own powerful orgasm.

"I'll have to misbehave more often." Kate said softly as Jethro wrapped his arms around her waist and they headed upstairs to their bedroom leaving their clothing discarded on the basement floor.

"Hell of a secret to keep." Kate muttered as she stood next to DiNozzo. They were on the opposite side of the two-way mirror in interrogation. Their two main suspects had been placed in the same room at Jethro's request. The one had just confessed that she was pregnant with the child of her husband's best friend.

"Yeah, right up their with dating the boss." DiNozzo quipped.

Kate shrank at the accusation. She wished that DiNozzo of all people would just get over the shock and move on like the rest of the team had.

So far he had been the least receptive to Kate and Jethro's romance. It wasn't jealousy or spite that kept Tony from being happy for them it was something far more simplistic.

"So what's it feel like?" Tony asked from the backseat of the sedan later that afternoon as they all headed back to NCIS headquarters in their shot-up sedan.

"What?" Kate asked from the front seat as she held her new dog tightly.

"To break the rules...your own rules?" Tony asked accusingly.

"Good... Liberating...I'm happy for the first time in years." Jethro said as he glanced at Tony in the rearview mirror.

"Awesome because if that's the case I'm totally asking out Naomi from MTAC...she's hot!" Tony said as they pulled into NCIS headquarters.

"You weren't joking..." Abby said as she stood slack-jawed in the parking lot. She was in awe of the fact that the sedan was actually shot up and that Kate was indeed holding a dog.

"Nope." DiNozzo said as he walked past Abby and into the building.

"Where's he going?" Abby asked.

"To ask out Naomi from MTAC." Kate said with a wry grin.

"No Kate! You have to tell him! Even a DiNozzo can't deal with that particular brand of rejection." Abby said sympathetically.

"What kind of rejection?" Jethro asked as he walked into the building with Abby, Kate and Toni the dog.

"Don't ask don't tell." Kate said as she pushed the elevator buttons and they headed back to the bullpen.

Kate and Gibbs exchanged smirks as Abby doted on Toni.


	17. Pop Life

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything! I was so inspired to write that I decided to move onto the next installment! Two updates in one day that never happens...here it is...happy reading! BKC

Based off of Season Two Episode Sixteen "Pop Life"

"Jethro!" Kate squealed.

"I wasn't kidding." Gibbs replied gruffly as he put his truck in park.

"I guess not!" Kate laughed as Jethro undid her seatbelt clasp for her, and then his.

"You know...I've never actually done it in a car before." Kate said as Jethro pulled Kate onto his lap, her ass pressed against the steering wheel.

"I know." Jethro murmured as he shoved the tight white dress Kate had worn to the club up over her hips.

"Wait..what? How?" Kate asked incredulously.

"You and Abby aren't as quiet as you think sometimes. I hear your lab renditions of I have never and truth or dare." Jethro said as he grabbed Kate's breasts.

"Love this dress...reminds me of Marilyn Monroe, but you know...way sexier because you're in it, and you're in my truck...sitting on my lap." Jethro grunted.

Kate blushed slightly happy to be compared to the likes of Marilyn Monroe.

"I'm so horny." Kate moaned as she reached up to remove her thick glasses.

"Leave them on." Jethro panted as he reached for the zipper of his jeans.

"You sure?" Kate asked in surprise as she leaned in and kissed Jethro's neck.

"Yep. We're safe. I watched Abby cut the feed before I left." Jethro knew they were in no danger of being spied on, and Kate looked so hot.

"Good." Kate murmured as she hiked her skirt up.

Jethro moved her panties to the side and placed his hands on her hips and thrust his hips upward.

"Oh yes!" Kate moaned as she bucked her hips, her ass hitting the steering wheel.

"Mmmm..." Jethro moaned as he threw his head back and half-closed his eyes content to let Kate take over.

"Ready?" Kate whispered as she kissed Jethro's lips and sank down even further on his hardness.

Jethro nodded and mumbled incoherently as he and Kate came together.

"Your thighs are going to be sore tomorrow." Jethro said as he looked at Kate sympathetically. They were stopped at a traffic light and almost home.

"That and the fact that I'll have the Chevy logo imprinted on my ass for a week." Kate said with a smirk as she held Jethro's hand.

Jethro smirked. He hadn't thought of that, but it would give him an excuse to inspect Kate's backside later in the week.

"Totally worth it though." Kate said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Clear." Stan said as he stood on the front porch.

"Thanks." Kate said as she headed inside with Jethro behind her.

"Stan in the front, John in the back." Jethro said as he headed into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge.

"Good." Kate said as she drank her beer.

"I'm going to hit the shower." Kate said as she stretched and placed her empty beer bottle in the kitchen sink.

"Be right up." Jethro said as he took a swig of beer.

Kate stood in the shower and let the warm water relax her before she washed her hair and soaped up her body. She stepped out of the steaming shower and reached for her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth quickly, and changed into her pajamas. Jethro still wasn't upstairs and she figured he was working on the boat for a few minutes or talking to one of the agents. Kate turned down the bed and fluffed the pillow on her side when a white envelope fluttered out and onto the floor.

Her name was written in elegant calligraphy on the front and Kate smiled as she opened it. Jethro was just full of surprises.

Kate opened the card which was decorated with cherry blossoms and read the note.

"_A lie is a lie and the truth is the truth...you're no Marilyn...you my fair Caitlin are one of a kind...uncomparable to any...a class all your own...which is one day you will be completely and totally mine."_

The note fell out of Kate's hand and she began shaking when she realized the neat block printing was not Jethro's handwriting. His was barely decipherable and where would he have picked up just an envelope with her name on it? It made no sense, but it all made sense now.

Kate snapped back to reality and picked up the note off the floor and bolted downstairs. She was on the landing when she ran smack into Jethro.

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm on my way up." Jethro said with a smirk.

"No! No! Jethro! Oh my God he was here! And he was...there!" Kate turned ghostly white and began shaking as she handed Jethro the note.

Jethro looked back up at Kate with wide eyes. For once Jethro actually looked scared.

Kate realized just how close he had been. The comment about her looking like Marilyn Monroe. Ari had been literally on top of them. Somehow...he had been able to get past all the security, all the sweeps. Jethro gripped Kate's hand firmly and walked the rest of the way downstairs with her.

"Stan..." Jethro called out for the agent.

"Yeah?" Stan's voice replied as he made his way from the front steps into the house.

"Kate found this..." Jethro said as he handed the note and envelope to the agent.

"Where? That's impossible." Stan said as he looked up at Kate.

"Under my pillow. I went to turn the bed down and I found it." Kate was shaking as Jethro held her tightly.

"Did you guys leave the house alone at all?" Jethro demanded angrily.

"No." Stan said confidently.

Jethro's mind was spinning. From the time he had made the comment to Kate finding the note had been less than forty-five minutes. Ari had worked fast and had somehow evaded security.

"John to the front." Stan spoke into his communication device.

In a matter of seconds the other agent was inside the house.

"We've had a breach." Stan said as he looked at his co-worker.

"Did you leave the house alone at all?" Jethro demanded again.

"No." Both men chorused in unison.

It was well midnight now. Kate sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of bourbon Jethro had poured for her. It was a sign of how unnerved they all were. Jethro had poured bourbon into a nice glass and had added ice. He was slowly going insane from the stress. Kate was sure of it.

"Just checked in with the Indiana crew and they're all fine." A familiar voice said from the front hall.

Kate stared in disbelief as Director Morrow made his way into the kitchen.

"Kate...are you okay?" Director Morrow said as he stared at Kate who now seemed so frail, sitting at the table sipping bourbon, wearing red and blue striped pajamas, her damp hair in a simple braid.

"I'm fine." Kate said weakly barely noticing the Director had foregone formalities and hadn't addressed her as Agent Todd.

"How in the hell did this happen exactly?" The Director said as he glared at John then Stan.

"I can answer that for you..." Abby said as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"How is that?" The Director said with a smile as he looked at Abby. He was a stern and direct man but Abby made him smile.

"Why in the dead of winter would there be a yellow patch of snow in the yard?" Abby said as she tilted her head to one side and glanced around the room.

"Well duh...something went potty." Tony chimed in as he smirked at the juvenile nature of the potty joke.

"A stray dog? Perhaps some nocturnal wildlife?" Abby pressed on.

"I'm going to say dog." McGee said proudly.

"Wrong-o!" Abby exclaimed.

"No...this patch of yellow was rather...large." Abby added.

"Abby...the point." Jethro prodded. Abby had her methods but Jethro was in no mood for guessing games.

"This patch of yellow also smelled. Rather sweet and fruity...almost like flowers...which is odd because there are no flowers blossoming the first week of March." Abby said as she looked at Kate.

"So...I took some samples." Abby said proudly as she pointed to her kit. Evidence bags with tubes full of liquid were clearly visible.

"My only question now is for Stan and John." Abby said as she turned to the men.

"Which one of you is the diabetic?" Abby asked as she folded her arms and waited for a reply.

"I just had my physical last week." Stan said as he stared at his shoes.

John rummaged through his pocket and placed a tube the size of a pen on the table.

"Just as I suspected." Abby said as she picked up the tube and read it.

"Insulin." Abby announced as she read the label.

"Recently diagnosed no doubt." Abby added.

John nodded.

"You had to go and you couldn't hold it forever because you're a diabetic. You knew Stan couldn't leave his post out front. You tried to be somewhat respectful by slipping away to the edge of the property but you didn't count on Ari sneaking past...and entering the unlocked house because quite frankly who locks the front door when the house is being guarded twenty-four seven? You couldn't enter the house without provocation either, especially if Kate and Gibbs weren't home. Which is why you elected not to use the bathroom. After weeks of boring security details you didn't expect anything out of the ordinary and you certainly didn't expect me." Abby said proudly as she looked at the agent.

"John...do you care to explain this?" Director Morrow said as he looked at the agent.

A whole room full of people were staring at the now disgraced NCIS agent.

"I...I...was recently diagnosed and I was worried I'd be turned into a desk jockey...or worse I'd get let go for not being physically up to the job. You know taking insulin and eating at regular times doesn't always fit into our work schedule. I wanted to prove everyone wrong and show you all I could do this that I could manage before I got my physical next month... I'm sorry." John muttered.

"John? Have you ever heard the saying about being damned if you do and damned if you don't?" Director Morrow asked.

John nodded.

"Well in your unfortunate case it's true...you're terminated immediately. Illness or not you're fired." Director Morrow announced it right there in Kate and Jethro's kitchen. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

"Stan escort him out." Jethro said finally breaking the silence.

"Okay everyone...get some rest. We're going to figure this all out in the morning." Director Morrow said as he stood up and exited the kitchen.

"You heard him." Gibbs grunted at his team who still remained assembled fifteen minutes later.

"You sure?" McGee asked.

"Go before I change my mind." Gibbs growled.

Abby, McGee and Tony all left.

"Hey...we're bringing in a half-dozen guys." Stan said as he re-entered the house.

"Thanks." Kate murmured.

"Jethro... how? How did he get so close?" Kate whispered as Jethro massaged her shoulders.

"I don't know Katie...I don't know." Jethro whispered as he leaned down to kiss Kate's forehead.


	18. An Eye For An Eye

1**Author's Note:** I still don't own it! Once again life has been very busy so it's been a long time between updates and a happy upbeat chapter is just what I needed to write so please enjoy!

Based off of Season Two Episode Seventeen "An Eye for an Eye!"

It hadn't escaped Jethro's notice, not that much did but now it was magnified ...Kate's words repeating over and over again as he lay in their bed without her.

Jethro's mind flashed back to the day before.

"_How is a fine man like that single?" Ms. Robinson the leasing agent had asked Kate as the two women stood in the narrow doorway to the apartment where their investigation had led them._

"_Well he's not exactly completely single...he's been married four times." Kate replied dryly as she attempted to conceal her true feelings._

"_But now?" Ms. Robinson pressed hoping to get a date with Gibbs._

"_Who knows...maybe the fifth time is the charm." Kate said as she smiled at the woman._

"_You never know." Ms. Robinson had replied, noticing the glint in Kate's eyes and the way she looked at Jethro._

Ms. Robinson had backed off immediately after that, fearing Kate's wrath and she allowed them to finish their investigation.

"Six hours." Jethro muttered to himself as he glanced at his watch. Six more hours and Katie would be back, with him, here in his arms. He had been reluctant to send her to Paraguay in the first place but she was with Tony after all, and it had been Kate who had reminded a reluctant Gibbs of their original agreement.

"He will not interfere with our jobs, or our lives. We will not let Ari win." Kate had said with firm resolve as she had marched up to Director Morrow's office and begged him to okay her trip.

"Jethro...have you considered the possibility that she's safer in Paraguay than she is here?" Director Morrow had asked.

Jethro nodded slightly knowing that he wasn't going to win this round, not at least with the Director on Kate's side. He wondered if it had occurred to Kate how scared Jethro was. That if it wasn't Ari who took her away it would be someone else. He'd already lost one woman he loved and Jethro just knew he couldn't do it again.

Director Morrow had been right. The assignment had gone off without a hitch, in the end Jethro had threatened to trade information about Ari to get what he wanted. Once again team Gibbs emerged victorious.

Jethro stood in the baggage claim waiting for Kate and Tony, and they were both a sight for sore eyes. It was rare for Kate to be so open but the moment she saw Jethro she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you! We did it! It's good to be home! I love you!" Kate squealed as Jethro held her tightly.

"Good to see you too boss." Tony said with a slight grin.

Gibbs set Kate down and nodded slightly at Tony.

"Home... shower... bed." Kate said in a tired voice as she headed to the baggage carousel to retrieve her one and only bag.

"Did you get any sleep on the plane?" Jethro asked as he and DiNozzo followed Kate.

Tony shook his head no.

"You stink." Jethro added as he reached down and grabbed Kate's bag before she could.

"So do I." Kate added as she stifled a yawn.

"We were there to do a job and come home. We're lucky we had time to change clothes. We weren't even there a day. No showers for us." Tony added as they headed for the car.

"And a job well done." Jethro said as they got into the car.

Kate and Tony nodded at one another and smiled.

"You okay? You've been more quiet than usual." Kate said as Jethro sat on the edge of their bed and she emerged from the bathroom in a towel, her hair still dripping.

"I get quiet when I'm nervous." Jethro confessed.

Kate looked up at him wide-eyed. It was so rare for Jethro to share any emotion especially weakness.

"Are you nervous about Ari? Don't be. I'm home and I'm safe. There's two agents standing guard. We're good." Kate said with a smile.

"No. Not Ari. You." Jethro said with a sigh.

"Me? Why am I making you nervous? I'm not even armed." Kate laughed as she said it.

"Well...uhh Katie...this might not be the right time...but I've been thinking." Jethro stood up and made his way towards Kate who was busy selecting a pair of pajamas from her dresser drawer.

Kate looked up at Jethro wide-eyed and dropped the pajamas she was holding. This was it. It was all over. She had lived with him for a little while and now he had changed his mind.

"Jethro." Kate said as she bit her lower lip, fearing what he would say next.

Jethro fell to his knee and took Kate's hand in his, as Kate stared at Jethro in amazement.

"Kate...will you marry me?" Jethro asked as he held Kate's hand in his, and Kate noticed he was shaking slightly.

Kate stood there stunned. This certainly wasn't what she expected and she was beyond happy and surprised.

Kate finally managed a small nod and whispered yes.

Jethro stood up and produced a ring box from the back pocket of his jeans. He opened it and Kate was speechless yet again. Inside was a beautiful princess cut solitaire diamond on a silver band.

Kate stood there as Jethro slipped the ring on her finger and she stared at him, not breaking their eye contact. Jethro stared back at Kate. They were each saying a million things to one another while not speaking at all.

"Kate...say something..." Jethro finally broke the long silence.

"You are getting so lucky." Kate said with a devilish grin as she discarded her towel and kissed Jethro.

"That's what I like to hear." Jethro whispered as he ended their kiss and took Kate's hand heading towards the bed.

"I love you." Kate said dreamily as she drifted off to sleep an hour later, Jethro holding her tightly.

"I love you too Katie." Jethro replied as he kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes.


	19. Bikini Wax

**Author's Note:** Still don't own it...and I'm so happy I found the time to write! Please enjoy!

Based off of Season Two Episode 18 "Bikini Wax"

"Well we do have a honeymoon to look forward to." Kate said as she laughed.

"I'd rather be sanding my boat." Jethro grumbled. It was a Saturday afternoon and Jethro had been dragged to the mall.

"I know...but if you don't help me pick it out...how will I know you approve?" Kate teased as she dragged Jethro through the mall.

"It's you...in a bikini...I'll approve." Jethro replied.

Kate gripped Jethro's hand even tighter as they stepped off the escalator and found themselves staring at racks of swimwear.

"Dig in." Kate said heartily as she eyed the bright yellow and red signs announcing sales.

"Anything special?" Jethro asked as he eyed a black bikini trimmed in gold beads.

"Not really." Kate said as she fell in love with a blue and white gingham bikini and started looking for her size.

"Speaking of special...do you still have that souvenir DiNozzo got you in Puerto Rico?" Gibbs looked at Kate with a wicked grin as he said it.

Kate pretended to seethe with anger but she couldn't stay mad at Jethro long enough.

"Actually..." Kate trailed off as she bit her lower lip and broke eye contact with Jethro.

"So what was it...red? Maybe we can find a top to match?" Jethro suggested playfully as Kate nodded.

"Ma'am...there is a limit of twelve." The fitting room attendant said politely as she eyed Kate's armful of swimsuits.

"Oh my..." Kate said as she began counting.

"Twenty items." Kate mused as she looked up at Jethro.

"Twenty?" Jethro cried in shock.

"Well I need sundresses too!" Kate said with a giggle as Jethro looked down and realized Kate didn't have just swimsuits.

Jethro stood there silently and held out his arms as Kate piled the remainder of her clothing in his capable hands.

Jethro patiently waited for Kate to emerge in her first bikini while he watched the fitting room attendant bustle about re-organizing the clothing that had been discarded.

The phone ringing startled Jethro as he answered it.

"Oh hi Evelyn...now? Well yeah it is kinda slow for me two...I only have the one customer but she's got a lot of stuff and you know how Gary feels about us leaving the dressing rooms unattended." The attendant said in a low voice that was still loud enough for Jethro to hear.

"Oh Sheila's still in Children's? Well that's close enough." The attendant said as she hung up.

"Sir." The attendant spoke softly but still captured Jethro's attention.

"Yes?" Jethro replied.

"I'm headed to lunch...if there's anything she doesn't like please just place it on my desk and I will see that it gets sent back." The attendant explained and then disappeared quickly.

"Wow..." Jethro whispered in a low voice as Kate stood in front of him modeling the blue gingham bikini that looked perfect on her.

"I like it too!" Kate said happily as she smiled at Jethro. He looked so funny standing there holding an armful of women's clothing, but if he had any hopes of getting her to Bermuda this shopping trip was completely necessary.

Kate disappeared and re-emerged a few minutes later wearing a stunning halter-style sundress.

"You look good in turquoise." Jethro said as he approved yet another outfit.

"Thanks." Kate replied as she disappeared.

Jethro waited patiently and he could have sworn he heard a slight whimper, and then very quietly a curse escape Kate's lips.

"Damnit." Kate said just loud enough for Jethro to hear.

"Katie...are you all right?" Jethro asked as he stepped just inside the dressing room hallway.

"Not exactly." Kate said in a low voice.

Fearing the worst Jethro bolted down the hallway to the very last dressing room where he could see Kate's feet under the curtain.

Jethro flung back the curtain and Kate gasped in surprise. They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment, stunned.

Kate stood there with the halter straps undone, dangling around her waist, leaving her breasts completely exposed. The back of the skirt was now in the front, and Jethro could see where the material of the dress had caught in the zipper track and Kate was blushing.

"If these beads come off or if the fabric rips I have to buy this dress." Kate whined.

"Well we're buying it anyhow." Jethro said as he stepped into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind him.

"Yeah, but not with rips in it." Kate said as Jethro knelt in front of her and immediately began to assess the situation up close.

"Jethro!" Kate hissed in a loud whisper.

"Yeah?" Jethro asked with a smirk as he looked up at Kate.

"You're in the ladies' dressing room." Kate whispered back.

"It's empty and the attendant went to lunch." Jethro explained as his gaze traveled past Kate's breasts and down to the unruly zipper.

"Now...let's see here...a tug here...a slight slip there...a pull here...and no more tangles." Jethro said proudly as the fabric released and Jethro unzipped the dress.

"How...did...you...manage?" Kate asked in awe as the dress pooled around her ankles and she stood there in a tiny yellow thong.

"I'm a Marine I can undo any knot." Jethro said simply as he stood up and glanced at Kate.

"Mhhmmm..." Kate said as she winked at Jethro.

"Nice thong." Jethro whispered.

"Thanks. I needed tiny underwear to go swimsuit shopping." Kate explained.

"Nice to know." Jethro said as he leaned down and kissed Kate.

"Jethro!" Kate whispered as she ended their kiss.

"Nobody's around." Jethro reminded her as he pinned Kate to the wall and ground his hips into hers.

Kate leaned in and kissed Jethro again, relaxing slightly and letting Jethro know she was okay with what was going to transpire.

Kate could feel Jethro's excitement growing as his hands massaged her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples.

"Mmm." Kate moaned as she and Jethro surfaced for air.

"Now Katie...I need you." Jethro panted.

Kate nodded and undid the zipper on Jethro's pants.

"I need you too." Kate whimpered as she wrapped a hand around Jethro's throbbing erection and pumped his cock a few times.

"Now." Jethro moaned again as he pushed Kate up against the wall, slid her tiny panties to the side and entered her in one swift motion.

"Ohhh!" Kate moaned at the sensation of Jethro filling her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper.

"You're so sexy." Jethro growled as he thrust quickly, taking Kate by surprise and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

Jethro thrust rapidly a few more times and looked Kate in the eyes and she nodded, letting him know she was close.

Kate bucked her hips wildly meeting Jethro's intense thrusts and they both came quickly.

Kate undid her legs from Jethro's waist and with Jethro's gentle but firm guidance her feet gently returned to the ground.

"Awesome." Kate whispered.

Jethro only nodded as he pulled his pants up and fastened his belt.

"I'll exit first, and text you if and when it is safe." Kate whispered as she rummaged for her clothes.

Jethro nodded again and kissed Kate on the cheek as she gathered her purchases and exited.

Jethro held his phone in his hand and waited. The text came a few seconds later.

_"All clear. Love Katie."_

Jethro smiled as he exited the dressing room and caught up with Kate who was a few aisles over admiring some flip-flops.

"Shouldn't you try that other stuff on?" Jethro asked eyeing the armful of clothes Kate had.

Kate shook her head no.

"That's an awful lot of money to spend if clothes don't fit." Jethro said with a sigh.

"I don't care if they fit. In fact, the smaller the better, and I want to be naked as much as possible." Kate said with a naughty grin as she picked up a pair of sequined flip-flops that matched the sundress and headed towards the registers with a bewildered Jethro following closely behind.


End file.
